Confiando En Un Lobo
by Estrella Rosada
Summary: Ella?:Una mujer herida.Él?:Un lobo solitario que sin querer encuentra a su compañera.¿Qué pasa cuando el verde se encuentra con el ámbar?¿Se odiarán o... Sakura podrá confiar en un Lobo?
1. El Lobo

Holaa! Soy Estrella Rosada!

Este es el primer fic que publico,ya que soy nueva en esto,pero quiero antes aclarar unas dudas para quien las tenga:

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia no es de mi invencion,solo lo publico por el consejo de una amiga mia (muy picarona por cierto ¬¬) la historia pertenece a Kate Steele,y los personajes a Clamp...aclarado este punto comenzemos con la historia...

Resumen del Fic:

Grrrrrrrrrr. Después de una relación fallida, Sakura Kinomoto no tiene

ninguna confianza que dar a los hombres. Pero no había contado con la de-

terminación de Shaoran Li. Su resistencia va decayendo hasta que fi-

nalmente cede a su deseo, solo para descubrir que Shaoran, aparte de ser atrac-

tivo y autoritario, es también un hombre lobo alfa. Lleno de una necesidad

primitiva por hacerla suya, Logan atrevidamente la reclama en cuerpo, men-

te y alma.

Confusa y haciendo frente a la declaración arrogante y aparentemente

imposible de Shaoran, Sakura se encuentra poniendo el máximo empeño en

aceptar la realidad de su naturaleza y su fiera lujuria, en un esfuerzo para su-

perar su pasado y aprender a confiar en el lobo.

Capítulo Uno

—He terminado con los hombres —declaró Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Eso significa que tu cita de anoche no funcionó? —preguntó su

amiga Rika Sasaki comprensivamente.

Sakura y Rika eran socias de la Librería Tomoeda, además de

ser casi como hermanas. Su íntima amistad se remontaba al momento en que

se conocieron, en quinto curso. El dodge ball, un conocido juego habitual en-

tre el atemorizante grupo de niños de once años, terminó con la enemistad de

dos de sus miembros. De esta manera había comenzado aquella amistad lar-

ga y duradera.

Tomando un descanso de su floreciente negocio, las mujeres se habían

instalado en un reservado del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el Gato Negro. El

lugar estaba abarrotado. Las camareras corrían de un lado para otro con los

menús y la comida, entre un continuo flujo de clientes que menguaban y cre-

cían con la habitual prisa de la hora del almuerzo.

—Fue un desastre —contestó Sakira a la pregunta de Rika sobre su

cita. Se retiró de la cara un mechón de su cabello rubio-cobrizo—. Fuimos a

tomar una pizza a un restaurante, antes de ir a ver la película. Comió como un cer-

do.

—¿Exactamente cómo de parecido a un cerdo? —preguntó Rika, dete-

niendo el tenedor sobre una jugosa rebanada de tomate.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo de personas que pueden comer con los dedos, y,

aún así, permanecer limpias? No es de ese grupo. Consiguió ponerse todo

pringado de salsa y comida. ¡Fue de lo más vulgar! —aseguró Sakura con un

dramático estremecimiento.

Rika rió tolerante.

—¿No crees que eres un poco remilgada?

—¡Espera y escucha el resto! —exclamó Sakura con el ceño fruncido—

Fuimos a ver el estreno de una película de fantasía. ¿Has oído hablar de esas

películas basadas en cuentos infantiles? Bueno, pues colocó uno de sus bra-

zos sobre mis hombros. Le doy gracias a Dios, porque se lavó las manos an-

tes de que saliéramos del restaurante. De cualquier manera, no paró de tambori-

lear los dedos sobre mi hombro. ¡Y no paró de hablar! Se pasó el tiempo ha-

ciendo estúpidos comentarios sobre sus acentos británicos e intentando imi-

tarlos.

Sakura estaba totalmente lanzada.

—Entonces va y me dice, «deberías salir en la película». Desde luego,

como una idiota voy y le pregunto por qué y me dice... «eres tan guapa que

pareces una fantasía». ¡Eewww! ¿No es la frase más poco convincente que

has oído en tu vida?

—Oh, no sé, creo que es algo muy dulce —contestó Rika con fingida

sinceridad, agitando sus pestañas.

Sakura fijó la vista en ella con gesto diversión chispeó enlos ojos de Rika, provocando una pequeña chispa como respuesta, hasta que ambas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

Rika cogió su vaso de agua.

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Le dije que era tonto y que me perdonase pero tenía que ir al baño

para vomitar. —Ante la elevación de cejas de Clare confesó—: Bueno, no vo-

mité, aunque tuve verdaderas ganas. —Sakura se recostó en su silla con un sus-

piro.

—Después de la película me preguntó si quería parar en algún sitio

para tomar el postre. Pero, ¿tenía ganas de volver a verle comer? De ninguna

manera.

—Entonces te llevó a casa... ¿Y? —la animó Clare.

—Y me besó. Fue como besar a una trucha. ¡Yuck! —La mueca de

aversión de Sakura, hizo reír de nuevo a Rika—. Rika, eres muy afortunada al

tener a Terada.

—Cariño, no tienes por qué decir eso. —Una mirada tierna apareció en

sus ojos al pensar en su marido.

Cuando se conocieron en el colegio, Terada había elegido filología ingle-

sa. Era alto, de pelo oscuro, y sus ojos parecía que siempre reflejaban una ex-

presión serena, calmada. Era estudioso y tranquilo, no de una manera que le

hiciera ser poco sociable, sino que reflejaba sosiego y masculina seguridad.

Después de casarse, tras la graduación, se trasladaron a la ciudad natal de

Terada, Tomoeda, en Tokio.

Sakura era muy feliz por Rika y Terada. Tenían la relación que había es-

perado para ella misma cuando se casó hacia cuatro años. Durante su perio-

do universitario había salido con algunos chicos, pero sin llegar a encontrar a

nadie por el que sintiera verdadero apego, hasta que conoció a su ex marido

al final de su último año de carrera. Sakura tenía un trabajo de media jornada

en una oficina y él era un asesor informático contratado para mejorar el siste-

ma de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba. Pasaron algún que otro rato char-

lando durante las horas de oficina, mientras él trabajaba en las mejoras, y

cuando un día la invitó a salir, ella aceptó encantada. Al principio le recorda-

ba a su padre. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y una personalidad muy so-

ciable. Disfrutaron del proverbial torbellino romántico y Sakura se encontró

arrastrada hacia él, por emociones que nunca había sentido. Después de un

corto compromiso, y una boda que presenciaron la familia y un grupo de

amigos, a los diez meses de haberle conocido, Sakura se encontró en el papel

de esposa.

Cualquier semejanza con su padre palideció y desapareció demasiado

pronto. Con el tiempo, Sakura averiguó que carecía de cualquier lealtad u ho-

nor. Demasiado tarde descubrió su actitud egoísta y su ostensible indiferen-

cia hacia los votos matrimoniales. Se reveló como una persona insegura y fa-

nática. El sentido del humor que disfrutó al principio, se transformó en mal-

vado y cruel.

Respecto al sexo en su relación, nunca había sido espectacular. Al

principio se mostró impaciente y atento, y aunque el acto mismo pareciera

siempre ir tan rápido que nunca llegó a alcanzar el orgasmo, se dijo a sí mis-

ma que era feliz porque le amaba.

Y le había amado profundamente, a pesar de sus defectos de persona-

lidad. Por lo que quedó devastada cuando descubrió que, tras solo dos años

de matrimonio, había tenido una aventura.

Al comprender que su matrimonio era una farsa, consiguió el divor-

cio. Necesitando un cambio, aceptó enseguida la proposición de Rika de

trasladarse a Tomoeda. Siempre habían hablado de abrir una libre-

ría juntas y este pareció el momento perfecto. Sakura se encontró iniciando una

nueva vida en otra ciudad, con su mejor amiga como socia de un negocio.

Perdidas en sus pensamientos, Sakura y Rika se despejaron de sus enso-

ñaciones y se rieron la una de la otra.

—Bueno, está decidido —reiteró Sakura—. Mi juicio, en cuanto a hom-

bres se refiere, es un desastre total. De ahora en adelante no me separo de mi

vibrador. —Hizo una pausa meditabunda—. Aunque, para que lo sepas, has-

ta eso comienza a perder su atractivo. ¿Crees que es posible estar sobre-vi-

brada? Creo que la otra noche mi clítoris estaba adormecido.

Rika estalló en risas, tapándose la boca con la mano cuando los ros-

tros de algunos comensales se giraron hacia ellas.

—¡Dios, Sakura, no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

—No te atrevas a decírselo a Terada —le exigió, con la cara sonrojada,

mientras observaba a Rika secarse las lagrimas con una servilleta—. No sé

qué me pasa. Quizá mi antiguo marido tuviera razón. Tal vez soy frígida.

—Espera un minuto —comenzó Rika, haciendo una pausa cuando la

camarera, que había traído la cuenta, les preguntó si querían postre. Después

de contestar negativamente, prosiguió—: ¿Vas a sentarte ahí y decirme que

vas a creer en un tipo al que has descrito diciendo que tiene diez centímetros

de pene y un plazo límite de cinco minutos?

Sakura frunció los labios mientras consideraba la pregunta.

—Bueno... pensándolo mejor, no. Pero algo debe andar mal en mí —

declaró—. Los tipos que pienso que son especiales, se vuelven ranas. Y nunca

he sido capaz de llegar al orgasmo mientras practicaba el sexo con un hom-

bre. No creo que pueda volver a tenerlo sin un vibrador.

Viendo la angustia de su amiga, Rika comentó quedamente.

—Sakura, dulzura, ¿Con cuantos hombres has tenido sexo?

—Ya conoces la respuesta —contestó Sakura, encontrando la sensata mi-

rada de Rika—. Dos.

—Exacto. Un amante en el instituto. Un adolescente que no tenía ni

idea sobre sexo. Y después un egoísta, un mujeriego del culo, que no se tomo

el tiempo, y seguramente no tenía la habilidad necesaria, para satisfacer a su

propia esposa. —Colocando su mano sobre Sakura, continuó—: Cariño, sim-

plemente no has encontrado todavía al hombre indicado. Necesitas a alguien

maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Alguien como, digamos... ¿Shaoran

Li?

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron mostrando gran temor.

—Ah, no. No, no. Me asusta como el demonio —exclamó—. Es tan

grande, y hermoso y... y grande —repitió incapaz de expresarlo mejor—.

Además, ya sabes que le rechacé cuando me invitó a cenar. —Sacudió la ca-

beza con decisión—. No me preguntará de nuevo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, le dijiste que estabas ocupada, él contestó que

quizás en otro momento y tú respondiste que de acuerdo. Esto, me parece a

mí, era una invitación a que te volviera a preguntar —puntualizó Rika de

manera triunfal.

—Aún así, si me volviera a preguntar, seguiría contestándole que no

—sostuvo Sakura.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué? —preguntó Rika incrédula—. Si un

hombre así me lo preguntara a mí, tendría que tomarme un minuto para re-

cordar que soy una mujer felizmente casada.

Sakura estudió la cuenta y calculó la propina. Buscando en su monede-

ro, hizo una pausa.

—Siento repetir ese estúpido dicho, pero hay algo peligroso en ese

hombre.

—Sakura, dulzura, permites que tu imaginación se desboque. —Rika

estudió a su amiga pensativa—. Pudiera ser que ese «peligro» que sientes sea

una simple amenaza a tu paz mental.

—Y a mi corazón —refunfuño Sakura resentida—. Shaoran Li no

es el tipo de hombre que se larga y deja a una mujer con el corazón intacto.

—¿Y quien te asegura que te dejará? —la desafió Rika.

—No puedo esperar mantener el interés de un hombre como él —sus-

piró Sakura.

Rika sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de infravalorarte. Y presupones mal com-

portamiento en alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Sal con él una vez y mira a

ver que pasa. Y en lo referente a mantener su interés. —Extendió la mano y le

dio un toque a la nariz de Sakura—. ¿Por qué no le dejas ser el que juzgue eso?

Arrugando la nariz, Sakura no dijo nada mientras ella y Rika salían del

reservado para dirigirse de nuevo al trabajo.

Sentado en un reservado paralelo al que Sakura y Rika acababan de desocu-

par, Shaoran Li se encontraba bebiendo su té helado, con aire pensati-

vo.

—Sí, Sakura —murmuró—, ¿por qué no me dejas ser juez en ese tema?

Shaoran Li tenía veintiocho años, y era un hombre grande. Alto, fuerte,

musculoso. De cabello castaño, con mechones rebeldes, le rozaba la

nuca y reflejaba a veces mechas chocolateadas. Sus ojos, de un dorado ámbar,

se encontraban en un hermoso y duro rostro. En estos momentos mostraban

una relajada calma, pero esos mismos ojos, en situaciones de tensión, pasión

o cólera, cambiaban a un reluciente y dorado color.

Inhalando profundamente, los sentidos de Shaoran filtraron los diferen-

tes olores que llenaban el restaurante, hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Sakura.

Nunca llevaba perfume. Se deleitó con el olor natural, cálido y fresco

de ella. Bajó las pestañas sobre unos ojos que comenzaron a brillar con una

luz dorada. Una satisfecha sonrisa se mostró en los duros labios masculinos.

Desde luego, ser hombre lobo tenía muchas ventajas. El acentuado sentido

del olfato era una de ellas.

Shaoran no era un inexperto en cuanto a mujeres se trataba. Disfrutaba

de ellas, se deleitaba con ellas donde y cuando surgían sus necesidades. La

mayor parte de sus compañeras eran lupinas, solo unas pocas habían sido

humanas, pero todas con la absoluta convicción de que su unión era tempo-

ral. Estuvo más que satisfecho de esa situación hasta que llegó Sakura.

Como conocía a Terada y a Rika personalmente, había oído de primera

mano los entusiasmados proyectos de Rika con respecto a la librería que ella

y su amiga Sakura iban a abrir. El entusiasmo que había sentido ante la llegada

de su amiga, y su deseo de que la apertura del nuevo negocio la ayudara a

dar por finalizado un doloroso divorcio. Siendo un voraz lector, Shaoran le

prometió estar allí para la gran inauguración.

Cuando el día señalado llegó, Shaoran entró en la librería junto con el

resto de impacientes clientes. Fueron recibidos por unas originales estanterí-

as repletas de libros, proveedores de maravillosos conocimientos y hospitali-

dad.

Varías rinconeras, mesas y sillas se hallaban situadas estratégicamente

por toda la librería, para comodidad y placer de los clientes. El olor del café

recién hecho flotaba en el aire.

Pero para Shaoran, una esencia de una naturaleza mucho más intrigante

capturó su atención. A hembra. Una atrayente y sutil fragancia que le fascinó.

Literalmente olfateó su olor hasta que le condujo a Sakura.

Al verla, ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaron a rebelarse. El lobo

de su interior comenzó un bajo y retumbante gruñido, que rápidamente se

convirtió en aullido, declarando su intención de reclamar a su compañera.

Shaoran tuvo que luchar para mantener a raya a su animal. Su compañera. No

había ninguna posibilidad de poder confundir el delicioso e incitante aroma.

Rika, al percatarse, de su presencia le hizo señas y realizó las presentaciones.

Aunque amistosa, Sakura demostró cierta cautela, como si quisiera man-

tener las distancias. Consciente de su pasado, Shaoran refrenó su impaciencia,

manteniendo una conversación impersonal, sin realizar ningún movimiento

ostensible que la pudiera asustar o alarmar. Estaba determinado a darle tiem-

po para que se acostumbrase a él. Comprendía el valor y la virtud de la pa-

ciencia. Con esto en mente presentó sus excusas y las dejó, prometiéndose el

placer de futuras visitas.

Ahora, mientras terminaba su almuerzo, Shaoran reflexionó sobre los in-

teresantes temas que por casualidad había oído. ¿Era culpa suya, la particu-

lar agudeza de su audición?

Mientras que la descripción de su cita le había resultado divertida, su

cuerpo se tensó por la rabia que sintió con la simple imagen de otro hombre

tocando lo que consideraba suyo. Había llegado el momento de realizar su

reclamación. Primero apartaría su miedo. Después la demostraría todo el pla-

cer que un compañero apropiado podía traerle.

El vibrador de Sakura estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Cuando Shaoran regresó a casa, se encontró con algunos problemas que le es-

peraban.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Shaoran?

Mirando distraídamente por la ventana, mientras el murmullo de la

conversación continuaba por el altavoz del teléfono, se relajó en el cómodo y

familiar ambiente de su despacho. La cálida brisa de mediados de agosto,

agitaba las hojas de los arces que protegían la casa del sol que descargaba por

las ventanas abiertas.

Las cortinas ondeaban sobre las paredes pintadas en crema, suavizan-

do la oscura influencia de la madera de roble. Un largo y ancho sofá tapizado

en un balsámico verde y con cierto tono dorado se asentaba perpendicular-

mente a la chimenea. Enfrente, una mesita de café y el correspondiente par

de sillas acolchadas a juego. El pesado escritorio de roble de Shaoran se encon-

traba en un rincón, presidiendo la habitación. Respaldada por una estantería

baja repleta de libros, se encontraba su área de trabajo.

Enderezándose en su silla, se giró para afrontar el teléfono.

—Estoy escuchando Eriol, y realmente no veo el problema. La manada

de Los Pinos Gemelos quiere una recompensa. Acepta esa deuda. Págala. Fi-

nal de la historia.

—Ese es el problema. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de esa puta beta

de Los Pinos Gemelos, Azumi. No solo quieren la recompensa, quieren un es-

pectáculo de sumisión de la manada de Torre de Hierro. Sobre todo del alfa

de Torre de Hierro. —Un gruñido bajo retumbó al otro lado de la línea telefó-

nica—. No expondré la garganta para Helios, que es un sucio zorro meto-

mentodo, un roba gallinas que se escuda en ser un alfa.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era el mejor amigo de Shaoran y el macho alfa de la ma-

nada de Torre de Hierro. Consiguió ese puesto gracias a su fuerza y sabidu-

ría, cuando el padre de Shaoran decidió renunciar. Por suerte, Eriol tenía gran

inteligencia y paciencia, pero hasta él tenía sus límites.

Con un suspiro, Shaoran se pasó la mano por la frente, frotándosela en

un intento de calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza.

—¿Conseguiste al ciervo?

—Sí, lo hicimos anoche. De hecho, lo hicieron los mismos cachorros

que cazaban en el territorio de Los Pinos Gemelos, después le mataron. Cade

los castigó y frustró, dejándoles con los rabos entre las piernas.

Shaoran pudo escuchar la diversión en la voz de Eriol.

—Necesitan aprender. Tu beta es bueno, y realizó el trabajo.

—El bienestar de la manada es lo más importante. Cade lo sabe, igual

que el resto de los adultos. La educación de los cachorros forma parte de ese

bienestar. —Eriol hizo una pausa—. Además, Cadie no quiso perderse toda

esa diversión.

Shaoran se rió entre dientes.

—Haz que les acompañe a Los Pinos Gemelos. Que ofrezcan al ciervo

como disculpa y apropiada sumisión. Helios se tendrá que conformar con

eso.

El tono de Eriol se volvió duro.

—Comprende esto. Tampoco quiero que mi beta se humille. —Hubo

una pausa y una imaginativa maldición crujió sobre la línea. —Lo siento, Shaoran. Helios me saca de mis casillas.

—Siento lo mismo, Eriol. Me ocuparé de eso.

—No te envidio el trabajo, amigo. Ser el enlace entre las manadas, con

la obligación de tener que tratar con todos los tercos alfas, incluido yo mis-

mo.

—Los alfas se pasan el tiempo repartiendo o recibiendo patadas en los

culos —replicó Shaoran con fingida severidad.

—Ooooh, tipo duro. Quizá sea hora de que tengamos otro asalto1.

—Considerando el estado en el que quedamos después de nuestro úl-

timo enfrentamiento, ¿no preferirías a cambio una ronda en Morgan? Trae a

Cade cuando regrese de degradarse en la fiesta.

El bar de Tomoeda era el antro preferido para beber entre las manadas locales.

También era distinguido por ser una zona libre, pues no se permitían ningún

tipo de discusiones. Aparcabas tu ego fuera o conseguías que lo hiciera tu

culo.

—Ah, sí, seguro que para entonces necesita un trago —concordó Eriol

—. Entonces hasta dentro de un par de horas, Shaoran. Ve tú primero, que lue-

go iré yo.

—De acuerdo.

Shaoran se acercó para colgar.

—Y ni si quiera has tenido que darme patadas en el culo —bromeó

Término pugilístico.

Eriol—. Tus habilidades están mejorando.

—Evapórate —refunfuñó Shaoran, terminando la llamada entre las risas

de Jace.

Diez minutos más tarde colgó tras hablar con el otro alfa.

—Jodido engreído —refunfuñó.

Tener que finalizar la discusión con Helios amenazándole con una

nueva pelea, en vez de poder solucionar el problema de manera diplomática,

le había dejado con un sabor amargo. De todos modos, pensó con una sonrisa

de satisfacción, Helios se había echado atrás rápidamente. Este trabajo al-

gunas veces tenía sus recompensas.

Aun siendo un igual o superior a otros alfas, en fuerza, astucia e inteli-

gencia, Shaoran no deseaba en absoluto regir ninguna manada. Su naturaleza

demasiado independiente, tanto como su tendencia al aislamiento, hacían

imposible el trato constante con la actividad de la manada. Fue una suerte,

considerando que cuando su padre cedió su puesto hubiera tenido que lu-

char contra su mejor amigo por el liderazgo de la manada de Torre de Hie-

rro. No era fácil adivinar cómo hubiera terminado un combate entre Shaoran y

Eriol.

Sus cualidades alfa eran lo que le hacía perfecto para ser el enlace en-

tre manadas. Era especialista en solucionar problemas, un hombre con la su-

ficiente capacidad diplomática y fuerza física como para mantener la paz en-

tre las volátiles manadas. Habían pasado esos días en los que las discusiones

se decidían mediante sangrientos combates o silencios. En estos tiempos más

modernos, en los que el mundo parecía empequeñecer, y pasar desapercibi-

dos resultaba más complicado, habían tenido que evolucionar y utilizar mé-

todos menos llamativos. Después de todo, las inexplicables muertes y las he-

ridas causadas por dientes y garras eran difíciles de ocultar. Y, aun cuando

tenían una red de doctores formada por lupinos o gente de confianza, las

murmuraciones podían llamar la atención.

Altamente respetado, y algunas veces temido, Shaoran realizaba su tra-

bajo con confianza, evitando el derramamiento de sangre y abiertas hostilida-

des. Entonces, ¿por qué tener que decirle a una humana obstinada que era su

compañera le causaba una punzada de incomodidad?

Les gustó? Si es asin dejen porfavor reviews

Mañana subiré el próximo capitulo si dejan alguno..

Hasta luego! =D


	2. Empieza el juego

Holaa! aquí estoy de nuevo!

De nuevo quiero deciros que los personaje no son mios,son de Card Captor Sakura y la Historia

es de una de las novelas de Kate Steele.

Capítulo Dos

Cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, señalando la llegada de otro cliente,

Sakura echó un vistazo al otro lado de la estantería de libros que estaba rellenado y

rápidamente se echo para atrás. Su corazón dio un leve salto y su estómago co-

menzó a tener retortijones.

Shaoran, metro noventa de pura perfección masculina —cada uno

de estos centímetros deletreando la palabra problema. Había resultado ser un invi-

tado bastante frecuente desde la inauguración de la librería. Durante semanas sin-

tió el peso tácito de su interés, hasta que finalmente la había invitado a salir. Alegó

cortésmente que estaba ocupada, guardándose para sí misma el pánico que sintió

ante la simple idea de tener una cita con él.

La verdad era, y lamentaba tener que admitirlo incluso para ella, que aun así

lo encontraba intrigante. Desde su divorcio había tenido alguna que otra cita, pero

solo con aquellos hombres que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de tocar su cora-

zón. Shaoran no estaba para nada cerca en esa categoría y, a pesar de la atracción

que sentía, el miedo era mucho mayor.

—Buenas tardes, Rika. —La suave y profunda voz derritió a Sakura, hacien-

do que pequeños temblores recorrieran su espalda—. He venido a recoger el últi-

mo libro de Helios que guardaste para mí.

—Eso esta bien, Shaoran.

La voz de Rika sonó amortiguada cuando se agachó detrás del mostrador

para tomar el libro.

—Está aquí mismito.

La librería estaba impoluta, como siempre. Las estanterías recorrían el cen-

tro de la tienda, los laterales y la parte trasera. Todo limpio, ordenado y clasificado

según el tema. Los rincones eran pequeñas y acogedoras salas que invitaban a ha-

raganear. Un cliente tardío hojeaba los libros, recorriendo tranquilamente el lugar.

—¿Esta Sakura por aquí? —preguntó Shaoran cortésmente.

Pronunciando un juramento silencioso, Sakuea se metió el puño en la boca y le

mordió. Con fuerza.

Rika pareció intentar mentir por ella, pero Sakura sabía que no sería capaz de

mentirle a Shaoran, cuando este la mirara fijamente con esos ojos ambarino.

—Yo... um.

Sakura arrugo la nariz con malestar ante la incapacidad de su amiga para for-

mar una frase coherente.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Sakura, yendo al rescate de Rika. Fue hasta el mostrador,

enviando a Rika una mirada dura.

Rika encogió los hombros impotente.

—Bueno yo... ahora tengo que comprobar algo.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los maravillosamente esculpidos labios de

Shaoran. Sakura dio un suspiro interior de apreciación.

—Sé por qué estás aquí. —Decidió continuar a la ofensiva—. Y la respuesta

es no. Tengo un gusto espantoso con los hombres. Si digo sí, resultará ser uno de

los desastres mayores que hayamos cometido, por lo que voy ahorrarnos muchos

problemas y vergüenza evitándolo.

Shaoran lucho por impedir que su agradable sonrisa se convirtiera en una son-

risa de primera clase. «Señor, es tan adorable», pensó. En voz alta dijo:

—¿No crees que eso es bastante arbitrario?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura a la defensiva.

—Esa decisión nos afecta a los dos y yo no he votado —contestó Shaoran,

con un tono de suave censura.

Sakura permaneció de pie, confundida durante un momento.

—Pero esta es mi decisión —indicó ella razonablemente. Esperando desa-

lentar a Shaoran, empezó a improvisar—. Además, descubrí que Salí del Armario,

que soy lesbiana.

Un resoplido apagado de risa vino desde las estanterías traseras. La propia

diversión de Shaoran amenazaba con salir. Controlándola estrictamente, dijo sua-

vemente.

—Ah ¿Tienes una amante en estos momentos?

—Sí. —Sakura se rompió la cabeza desesperadamente buscando un nombre

—. Rika.

Se escucho un «¡Oye!» de protesta emitido desde las estanterías.

—Esto debe de haber sido un duro golpe para Terada.

—A él le gusta —Sakura siguió inventándose todo descaradamente—. Hace-

mos tríos. —Las cejas de Shaoran se alzaron y sus ojos la miraron incrédulos, por lo

que ella comenzó a meter el freno—. Es genial. La verdad es una experiencia

muuuy esclarecedora. Tu deberías... oh, infiernos. ¿Dónde te perdí?

Logan la miro solemnemente, con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

—Si tú me hubieras dicho, supongamos, que Chiharu Mihara era tu amante,

me lo podría haber creído. Pero con Rika no me lo trago. Estoy seguro de que ella

estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—Ella lo está.

Esa respuesta se escuchó entre las estanterías.

Tratando de cambiar de conversación, Sakura exclamó:

—¿Chiharu Mihara es lesbiana? No tenía ni idea.

En vista de que ni con esas, Sakura suspiró pesarosa. Sus ojos se encontraron

con los de Shaoran y su cuerpo comenzó a alterarse y arder con tal intensidad que

casi vio como se prendía fuego en el sitio. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba la fir-

me determinación que había en sus ojos.

Shaoran tendió su mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Sakura sacudió su cabeza y señaló el reloj de la pa-

red.

—Todavía falta una hora para cerrar.

La mordedura del labio y el nudo en su estómago alcanzaron proporciones

gigantescas.

—Estoy seguro de que Rika no se opondrá a quedarse esa hora y cerrar sola

—indicó Shaoran a Rikaque estaba detrás de Sakura.

—No tengo ningún problema —estuvo de acuerdo Rika agradablemente.

—¡Rika! —exclamó Sakura.

—Se lo debo por eso del trío con lesbianas —sonrió con satisfacción Rika,

dándole el bolso a Sakura.

—Ven Sakura.

Shaoran tomó la suave mano de Sakura, la guió gentilmente fuera de la librería

y la llevo calle abajo hacia la cafetería.

Sakura se deslizó por el asiento de vinilo de la sección que había indicado Lo-

gan. El olor del café y pastel de manzana recién horneado impregnaba el aire.

Le miro silenciosamente, descansando sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa,

mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente. Al instante vino una camarera a tomar

nota, mirando de manera muy evidente a Shaoran.

«Bah —los labios de Sakura se contrajeron malhumorados—. Probablemente le

pasa esto todo el tiempo —pensó, mientras hacía su pedido»

Cuando envió a la camarera a por el café, la mirada de Shaoran se volcó en

Sakura.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño—observó él.

—¿Qué?.

Su respuesta irritada hizo que se crearan en él pequeñas arrugas de diver-

sión, alterando sus rasgos. Extendiendo la mano, colocó su índice entre las cejas de

ella.

—Aquí mismito.

Su toque inesperado, y el calor que sintió por ello, hicieron que un temblor

se deslizara hacia abajo por su espalda.

—No hagas eso —dijo Sakura retrocediendo.

Con la misma velocidad que un relámpago Shaoran capturó una de las manos

que todavía descansaban en la mesa.

—No tengas miedo, Sakura. Nunca te haría daño.

El aliento de Sakura se quedó atascado en los pulmones, cuando momentáne-

amente quedó atontada por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía miedo? Su estó-

mago le dio vueltas, tembloroso. Por suerte, la camarera volvió con el café de Lo-

gan, dándole así la posibilidad de reponerse. Forzó una sonrisa casual e hizo que su

mano permaneciera inmóvil bajo la de él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo miedo de ti, Shaoran?

—¿Intuición varonil? —increpó Shaoran, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Le costó no decirle la verdad. Como cuando cazaba una presa, podía sentir su in-

quietud, oler su miedo.

—No creo haber oído que los hombres tengan esa intuición —contestó Shaoran

algo cáustica.

—¿Acaso piensas que solo las mujeres tienen esa capacidad? —preguntó Lo-

gan examinando la mano que tenía sujeta. Sus dedos eran largos, delgados y sin

adornos, con unas uñas pulcras y cortas. Su otra mano se unió a la primera y co-

menzó a explorar suavemente los contornos de la apresada. Colocó una mano bajo

la suya mientras los dedos de la otra se deslizaban sensualmente sobre su palma.

Cuando sintió que las puntas de los dedos Shaoran se deslizaban sobre su pal-

ma, Bryn apretó convulsivamente sus muslos. Esa simple caricia pareció conectarse

directamente con su centro. Sintió la urgente necesidad de tocarse el vientre, mien-

tras una ligera humedad se formaba entre sus apretados muslos. Sus pezones se pu-

sieron tensos y un temblor involuntario se deslizó por toda la longitud de su espal-

da. Emitió un gemido estrangulado.

—Para.

Shaoran miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos, de un dorados y ambar oscuro, capturaron los

ojos verdes como esmeraldas abiertos con aprehensión y, sí, también excitación. La rica y embriaga-

dora fragancia a pasión que desprendía inundó sus sentidos. Las puntas endureci-

das de sus pezones se apretaban coquetamente contra su ligera blusa de verano y

casi gimió al pensar en succionarlos. Su excitación involuntaria causó el engrosa-

miento en la ingle de Shaoran. Luchó para conservar el control de su entrepierna.

—Cenaras conmigo mañana.

No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una declaración, cosa que ofendió a

Sakura.

—No.

Ella tiró de su mano capturada. ¿Fue su imaginación o el juego de los rayos

del sol que pasaban por las ventanas hicieron que sus ojos parecieran brillar?

Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, se mantuvo impasible, aun cuando

Shaoran todavía retenía su mano a la espera, estudiándola atentamente. Cavilando,

sabía lo que él veía. Su largo pelo castaño claro con luces rubias, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, gran-

des ojos verdes, enmarcados por delgadas cejas, arqueadas. Labios llenos, una nariz

recta y pómulos bien marcados. Rasgos clásicos que se moldeaban en una cara

ovalada.

Repentinamente una imagen sin invitación llenó su mente. Su pelo se enreda-

ba salvajemente sobre una almohada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de calor y necesi-

dad. Sus labios semiabiertos, hinchados por los besos de él, gemidos y súplicas ras-

gadas saliendo de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre ella, tocándola,

llenándola. Sus cuerpos juntos retorciéndose ante el calor tórrido que habían creado.

Sakura sintió calor en sus mejillas bajo su escrutinio, agradecida que él no pu-

diera leer los pensamientos generados por su imaginación desmedida. De todos

modos, debió presentir algo. Sakura se mordió el labio ante un destello especulativo de

sus ojos.

—Te recogeré a las siete —declaró, su tono no toleraba ninguna réplica. Lo-

gan no estaba dispuesto a dejarla retroceder. No esta vez. Ya no esperaría más. El

lobo exigía a su compañera.

—¿Siempre eres tan dominante? —inquirió ella, la irritación eclipsó su in-

quietud.

—Solo cuando veo algo que quiero —volvió a decir rotundamente.

—Comienzas a molestarme, Shaoran.

Sakura sintió ganas de retorcerse bajo su intenso escrutinio, pero juró no darle

la satisfacción de verla acobardada.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Bueno. Si estás enojada no tendrás tiempo de tener miedo.

¡Señor que estás en los cielos!, las imágenes pasaron otra vez por su cabeza

ante su mirada dura, decidida. Haciendo que su imaginación nuevamente tomara

el control. Imágenes de un Shaoran medio desnudo con ropa de pirata, listo para el

pillaje de su propio y tembloroso cuerpo, la abrumó. Seguramente podría sentir el

temblor de sus cimientos, pensó ella irreverentemente.

Sakura sintió como una reacia sonrisa tiraba de sus propios labios. Su loca fan-

tasía de un pirata había aflojado sus tensos nervios.

—Vale, solo que no esperes demasiado.

—Esperaré solo lo que estés dispuesta a dar —aseguró Shaoran, su expresión

inocente declaraba que era una solemne mentira. Por supuesto, tenía la intención

de ayudarla a desear dar bastante. No solo por su propio placer, sino que era su de-

ber como su futuro compañero.

Ella le observó recelosa.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no debería encontrar estas palabras

consoladoras? O soy yo. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—¿Eres siempre tan desconfiada o es solo conmigo?

La curiosidad y la consternación apremiaban en esta pregunta.

Sakura reflexionó mirando a Shaoran, mientras este esperaba paciente. Sentada

allí con él, había descubierto cuánto quería en realidad llegar a conocerle. Estaba

cansada de esta soledad auto impuesta, y se sentía renovada de una manera que

nunca había sentido con nadie más. El deseo llenó su corazón.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —Sintió la leve picadura de las lágrimas, giró la cabeza

para mirar por la ventana que había en la cafetería—. Las proezas de mi ex-marido

más o menos agotaron mi confianza. No eres tú. —Se sintió agitada con el mero

pensamiento de su ex-marido. Y también sintió cólera por ella misma, por lo fácil

que se le habían formado las lagrimas de lastima. Lamentó tener miedo. Se odiaba

por su incapacidad de tener confianza. Esta era la herencia que había recibido por

ser lo bastante tonta como para amar.

Shaoran extendió la mano, tomando su barbilla en ella, la giró para que le mi-

rara. Sus ojos ambarinos-dorados estaban llenos de entendimiento.

—Está bien, cariño. Antes de que te des cuenta, sabrás que no debes tener

dudas y confiaras en mí. Te lo prometo, Sakura.

Escuchar sus suaves palabras, junto con la convicción con que las decía, la

llenó de una conmovedora esperanza.

—Me gustaría tanto, Shaoran—murmuró.

Utilizó palabras que él esperó aliviaran su estado de animo, que llenaran de

luz sus ojos, así como crearan una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pasará, amor. Confía en mí.

Primero una sesgada sonrisa y luego una pequeña sonrisita rompió sus la-

bios, separándolos.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sería tan maravilloso que dijera la verdad. Apenas se atrevía a tener espe-

ranza, y con todo ese atractivo tan seductor que él poseía, casi dejó que su imagina-

ción volara a lo que sería a una vida compartida con este hombre.

—¿No me lo discutes? —Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron sorprendidos—. Es

un progreso, deja que te acompañe hasta el coche.

Ella frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.

—No soy tan mala, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

»Vale. Lo soy —confesó.

Una sonrisa compartida los unió.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura se sintió por primera vez tímida y feliz por la es-

peranza que la embargaba.

Salieron del reservado y Sakuraesperó mientras él cogía su cartera para pagar

la factura. Tomando su mano de nuevo, la condujo por la acera hasta la parte tra-

sera de la librería. Sonrió ante la sensación que le proporcionaba tener su mano co-

gida por la de él. Sintiéndose de nuevo como una cría, mientras iba de la mano con

su novio. Mirando los expositores de las tiendas por la que pasaban, de repente se

puso seria. Shaoran ciertamente no era ningún muchacho. Sakura era de por sí alta,

con un metro ochenta. El tamaño de Shaoran le hizo tener la sensación de ser casi me-

nuda. La verdad, una novedad para ella. Aunque no estaba gorda, siempre había

sentido que tenía que perder algunos kilitos. En algunos momentos desastrosos,

había comparado su figura con la de Marilyn Monroe en la película Con faldas y a

lo loco, directamente antes de que él hubiera tratado de tomar un pecho.

A pesar del agarrón, le gustó la comparación. No había ninguna duda de

que Marilyn Monroe era caliente. A algunos hombres les gustaba que sus mujeres

tuvieran curvas exuberantes, llenas. Por lo visto Shaoran era uno de ellos.

También le gustó la actitud enérgica de Shaoran cuando tomó la cuenta para

pagar. Su confianza brillaba como un faro, atrayéndola. Y su forma de ser era natu-

ral —y a cada oportunidad la tocaba, dándole la sensación de ser protegida y dese-

ada. Era una sensación que encontraba cada vez más agradable.

Los ojos de Shaoran se sintieron atraídos por los elegantes movimientos de

su compañera. «Gracias a Dios que ella no se esforzaba por ser uno de esos clones de mu-

chachas súper escuálidas que tantas mujeres trataban de emular», pensó con gratitud.

Ciertas partes del cuerpo eran claves; notó que el contoneo y el movimiento sutil lo-

graban que su libido acelerara al máximo su motor. La imagen de montar este cuer-

po voluptuoso y curvilíneo, siendo amortiguado por esa carne ah tan dulce y gene-

rosa, hacia que su sangre pasara a cien por hora por sus venas y se reuniera en su in-

gle, creando un aumento muy sensible en sus vaqueros.

La anticipación constreñía su cuerpo, pero se puso serio cuando recordó la

expresión triste en sus ojos y el brillo de las lágrimas que había tratado de esconder.

Había ocultado la rabia que sintió por el otro hombre que debería haber cuidado de

ella. Sus entrañas ardieron al pensar en su dolor. Tomando la determinación de eli-

minar su miedo y llenarla de alegría. Su compañera sería feliz. No aceptaría lo con-

trario.

Pasaron por la librería, que ya esta estaba cerrada, caminando por el corto

callejón situado entre ella y la tienda de regalos de al lado. Su coche estaba aparca-

do en una pequeña zona detrás de las tiendas. El calor brilló sobre el asfalto, como

un horno de sol de a media tarde.

Sakura buscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Se dio la vuelta

hacia Shaoran para decirle adiós, solo para descubrir que había perdido toda su aten-

ción. Estaba quieto y alerta, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, Sakura casi podría

decir que estaba olfateando el aire.

No sabiendo que pensar de esto, le miró, inconsciente de que Shaoran había

olido a un hombre lobo que le era desconocido. Primitivamente, cuando el macho

de una especie se sentía con derecho sobre una hembra y la sentía amenazada, res-

pondía demostrando su propiedad. El lobo que había en Shaoran era también una

criatura de instintos. Inconsciente del efecto que tenía sobre él, Sakura era también in-

consciente de que estaba a punto de ser reclamada.

Ella miró alrededor, contemplando la parte de los edificios circundantes, sin

ver nada.

—Shaoran, ¿qué... ? —comenzó, y se encontró arrastrada hacia sus brazos.

Atrapada desprevenida, no tuvo tiempo para pronunciar ni una protesta

cuando los labios de Shaoran cayeron sellando los suyos. Después de su sorpresa ini-

cial, que rápidamente se transformó en placer y luego en una creciente excitación,

se derritió en el calor de su abrazo, sintiendo que su centro se volvía líquido ante la

necesidad, así como su erección que se apretaba punzante e insistentemente contra

su estómago. A la humedad que se había formado antes se le unió la de esos mo-

mentos, mojando sus bragas.

Shaoran era tan estable como un viejo roble en una tormenta tumultuosa y ella

por instinto se agarró a él, con miedo a dejarse ir. Su mente, la que le quedaba, giró

en círculos formados por el deseo inflamado. Por propia voluntad, su cuerpo tomó

el control, ofreciéndose gustoso para que Shaoran le explorara. Todas sus dudas y

miedos fueron reducidos a ceniza ante las caricias imperiosas de su carne tembloro-

sa.

Inundada por las sensaciones. La percepción de los músculos acordonados

que había bajo sus manos, del olor caliente, almizcleño del macho mientras se exci-

taba y la aprensión del duro hierro de su erección cuando este casi la tiró contra su

vientre, la condujo hacia el orgasmo. Cuando su mano tomó posesión de su pecho,

y masajeó suavemente la tierna carne, al instante su vagina se convulsionó con fuer-

za. Sakura gimió, presionándose urgentemente contra él.

En su cabeza resonó un gruñido satisfecho emitido por Shaoran, cuando la in-

clinó sobre sí mismo. Por la fricción creciente y la presión entre ellos, sintió que su

verga se endurecía aun más contra su cuerpo. Bryn tembló cuando la otra mano de

Logan vagó bajando hasta la plena redondez de su nalga, tirando para unirlos aún

más, amasando la carne firme a fondo. Su boca se abrió sobre la suya, su lengua en-

contró la entrada. Ella se la concedió con un gemido ahogado, aceptando la atercio-

pelada textura mientras la acariciaba cruelmente.

Un mareo la sobrevino cuando él devastó su boca, su lengua lamía y se enre-

daba con la suya. Su sabor era irresistible, adictivo. El aroma acre, dulce, almizcleño

de su sexo se elevó en el perfume de la calle.

La sensación de los dedos de Shaoran cuando estos encontraron y rodearon su

hinchado pezón fue electrificante. Su gemido de excitación envió un temblor de an-

ticipación a través de Sakura. Ella se meció contra él con una necesidad irreflexiva

Otro gemido salió de la garganta de Shaoran, éste teñido con pesar cuando lu-

chó por separarse de ella. Sakura gimió en protesta cuando él, lentamente, se fue

echando hacia atrás, colocando pequeños e insistentes besos en sus labios hincha-

dos.

—Mírame, cariño —pidió Shaoran suavemente.

Él quiso aullar de necesidad, pero su suerte era pasajera, debía cesar su re-

clamación. Su miembro no era un campista feliz, tomando vida propia, se movía

nervioso por la agitación despertada, solo para serle negado el premio.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Ligeramente vidriosos, sus iris se habían oscu-

recido a un verde plateado tempestuoso. Su respiración acelerada comenzó a estabili-

zarse cuando se concentró en la de Shaoran. Un rubor atractivo coloreó sus mejillas

cuando la cordura volvió.

—¿Vale por ahora? —Él sonrió, tiernamente acaricio el rubor acalorado de

su mejilla.

—B-bien. —Ella se aclaró la garganta ante el sonido inestable de su voz—.

Estoy bien. —Parecía algo inestable y desorientada, como si hubiera estado dur-

miendo y de repente, de manera brusca, la hubieran despertado.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de su coche y la ayudó a introducirse. Con cierta in-

comodidad se agachó.

—¿Tienes un bolígrafo y papel para escribir? —la preguntó.

Hurgando en su bolso, sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta que utiliza-

ba habitualmente para hacer las listas de la compra. Sakura luchó por aclarar su cabe-

za mientras miraba a Shaoran garabatear algo, notando distraídamente que era zur-

do. También notó claramente el duro bulto de sus vaqueros, que era lo que la había

presionado recientemente. Su sexo húmedo y ansioso, de nuevo, protestó por la

ausencia que deseaba. Sobre todo cuando lo que deseaba estaba... prácticamente

allí.

Su erección firme, masculina, la llamaba y le decía: Mírame, tócame. Ella la

imaginó al descubierto, con ese pequeño ojo en la punta guiñando con lasciva invi-

tación. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior otra vez, esta vez con agitación.

Desconcertada por caer en una fantasía extravagante, rápidamente devolvió la mi-

rada a sus manos. El daño, sin embargo, estaba hecho. La combinación de las re-

cientes sensaciones táctiles y la confirmación visual de sus grandes atributos, se en-

frentaron e intentó no retorcerse en el asiento

Consciente de su examen, orgulloso por mostrarle el efecto que ella tenía

sobre él y complacido al saber como estaba afectada ella, Shaoran le devolvió el bolí-

grafo y libreta.

—Aquí está mi teléfono móvil. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella ácidamente.

—Quiero saber que has llegado —contestó Shaoran, y al ver la luz batalladora

de sus ojos, se inclinó y la estampó un beso firme en los labios. Su propio nivel de

frustración era alto, pero estaba determinado a salirse con la suya, nada más—. No

me discutas, Sakura. Llámame.

Todavía sacudida por la pasión que se había elevado tan fácilmente por su

toque, Sakura decidió que la retirada era la mejor estrategia.

—Vale, te llamaré —prometió haciendo un mohín.

—Conduce con cuidado, cielo.

Shaoran pasó un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla y se puso de pie. Cerrando su

puerta, retrocedió y observó como daba marcha atrás, giraba a la izquierda y de-

saparecía calle abajo.

Shaoran dejó salir un suspiro apenado. Lógicamente sabía que había hecho lo

correcto al dejarla marchar. Todavía le debía una explicación, sin contar con el he-

cho de que no sabía que era su compañera. La excitación que la había poseído ha-

bría permitido que avanzara, pero cuando sus cabezas se despejaran, sabía que

toda la confianza que se hubiera ganado hasta ahora, habría desaparecido de ma-

nera irreversible.

Su sonrisa fue algo atormentada cuando recordó la expresión en su cara. Si

le ansiara tanto como le ocurría a él, iban a tener una noche bastante agitada. Dejó

que sus ojos, de nuevo, vagaran por el área. El mortecino olor de un hombre lobo

se mecía con la brisa. A pesar de la frustración de detenerse en lo que podría haber

sido una actividad aún más agradable, la satisfacción llenaba su ser. Su reclamación

de Sakura había comenzado y pensaba que, por su reacción, estaba más que receptiva

hacia él. Dejándole a este testigo desconocido testimonio del hecho de que Sakura le

pertenecía

Kauro Kido paseó calle abajo hacia el lugar donde tenía aparcado el coche.

Esperaba el próximo enfrentamiento. Azumi iba a ponerse PN1 cuando escu-

chara sus noticias. Shaoran Li había elegido a su compañera.

Todavía no había hecho ningún anuncio, pero estaba claro que haría una re-

clamación formal, pues su intención resultó descaradamente obvia, a juzgar por su

comportamiento en el aparcamiento, hacía tan solo unos momentos. Kaoru sabía

que Shaoran había captado su olor. No hubo ninguna confusión cuando Logan marcó

su territorio.

La muchacha con la que estaba era en verdad bonita. Si no estuviera com-

prometido ya con Azumi, no le habría importado tener un pedazo para él mismo.

Por supuesto, el tener que pasar por encima de Shaoran había colocado un freno a

aquellos agradables pensamientos. Podría ponerle caliente, pero no era nada estúpi-

do. Colocándose detrás del volante, sonrió descaradamente mientras se dirigía hacia

el lugar donde estaba Shaoran. Se iba a poner muy furiosa. Azumi tenía la loca idea de

que haría de Shaoran su animal doméstico. Era verdad que habían tenido un encuen-

tro sexual hacía varios años, pero Shaoran dejó muy claro que no tenía ningún interés

en hacer de eso un apareamiento permanente.

Tal vez con esto Azumi pudiera tomar más en serio los propios impulsos de

apareamiento de Kaoru. Sin más, sabía que estaba apunto de experimentar un paseo

por el infierno esta misma noche. Una vez que Azumi terminara con su rabieta y se

calmara, estaría preparada para el siguiente movimiento. Mientras conducía, sintió

como su verga temblaba a la espera y con bastante expectación.

Bueno,espero ke os haya gustado

otra cosa,a la gente ke no le guste ke ponga cosas fuertes como el lemmon,ke me lo digan porfavor,para poner una advertencia antes de que comienze el lemmon

Y si a la mayoria no le gusta la historia,la borrare,lo prometo y les ruego que me lo digan

muchos besos y dejen reviews

=D


	3. La LLamada

Holaa! Soy yo de nuevo y me algra ver que me habeis escrito algunos reviews,y eso de verdad me encanta y por ello seguire escribiendo aunque seais poco,las pesonas que me habeis escrito reviews me han dado esperanza para seguir adelante,y prometo que no os

defraudare...

La LLamada

Capítulo Tres

Sakura condujo a casa en medio del aturdimiento. Por suerte, había muy poco tráfico en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda a esa hora del día. Alcanzó su destino y se detuvo en una entrada sombreada por un enorme roble. Tras dejar apar-cado el coche delante del garaje, subió los escalones de la casita que había comprado al principio de llegar a la ciudad.

Tras abrir la puerta principal, entró en el refugio acogedor de su casa y dio un enorme suspiro de alivio. Automáticamente se quitó los zapatos de una patada y dejó caer el bolso y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, parándose para mirar su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba sobre ella.

«Parezco atontada», pensó. Notó sus labios ligeramente hinchados e inflama-dos por los besos y los recorrió lentamente con la lengua, mientras rememoraba la sensación de los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos. Su sabor se había aferrado a su boca y ella saboreó el oscuro e inolvidable gusto de él. Nunca se había excitado tan rápida y fácilmente en los brazos de un hombre. Una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sentía el calor pegajoso de sus jugos corporales, como si se hubierapreparado para recibir a Shaoran.

Sintió que el lento hormigueo del deseo comenzaba a arder más fuerte. Podía asegurar que él sabía cómo besar. Estaba segura de que Shaoran sabía cómo hacer también muchas otras cosas interesantes.

Vagó por el cuarto de estar. Su mobiliario era una mezcla ecléctica de estilos,elegidos por la comodidad y la forma sutil en la que se complementaban los unos a los otros. Los colores eran cálidos y naturales, beige, marrón y dorado con unos vibrantes toques de naranja en la forma de varias alfombras pequeñas. La decoración alentaba la tranquilidad y la comodidad. Agarró rápidamente el teléfono antes de estirarse en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y rememoró la sensación de estar en los brazos de Shaoran.

Su cuerpo era tan cálido y duro, ¿y la forma en que la sostenía? Estimulante parecía una palabra demasiado insulsa para describirlo. La había rodeado, controlado, todo mientras se aseguraba de su placer. Sakura sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar al pensar en su erección, tan vigorosamente apretada contra su vientre. Su dura longitud había sido completamente impresionante. El vibrador que esperaba escaleras arriba solo alcanzaba, en comparación, un triste segundo puesto, y pensar en utilizarlo le resultó poco atractivo. Con una mueca insatisfecha tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que Shaoran le había dado.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, Sakura sintió un temblor de anticipación. Su mano subió por su muslo, alzando la tela de su falda. Él descolgó al segundo timbrazo.

Con solo un hola, el timbre rico y profundo de su voz envió un rayo de necesidad directo a su núcleo ya mojado. Sakura cerró los ojos y sofocó un gemido cuando su sexo hinchado floreció como una flor bajo los rayos persuasivos del sol.

—Soy Sakura, Shaoran —logró decir, esperando que su voz no sonara tan sinaliento como se sentía.

—Hola nena, supongo que llegaste bien a casa. —La voz de Shaoran fluyó sobre los sentidos de Sakura, inundándola con deseo.

Aparentemente por propia voluntad, su mano errante se deslizó entre sus muslos y un dedo delgado se introdujo bajo la entrepierna húmeda de sus bragas en el canal resbaladizo de su sexo empapado.

—Oh, sí, sin problemas. —Sakura se mordió el labio mientras su dedo se des-lizaba por el espeso sirope, extendiéndolo alrededor y sobre el brote tenso de su clítoris. Un estremecimiento travieso sacudió su espina dorsal mientras se arqueaba como reacción.

—Si te parece bien pienso que podríamos ir al Gato Negro —declaró Shaoran—.Me apetece uno de sus filetes.

—Suena bien —logró decir ella. El incremento acelerado de su necesidad apretó su garganta, haciéndole casi imposible hablar. Tenía una voz ronca de dormitorio.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Sakurita, nena, ¿qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Shaoran se había profundizado,resbalando sedosamente por su cuerpo.

Sakura se quedó helada.

—Nada.

Él lo sabía. De alguna forma lo sabía. No estaba segura de si derretirse por la humillación o por la estimulación.

—Sé que te excité en el aparcamiento. ¿No estarás tocándote, verdad? ¿Estás húmeda, corazón? —Su voz era perezosa y caliente.

—¡Shaoran, eso es obsceno! —Viéndose atrapada, Sakura no estaba todavía lista para confesárselo. Quería desesperadamente negar la necesidad que recorría su cuerpo. No podía. La suave yema de su dedo estaba colocada sobre su clítoris, manipulando suavemente el nudo sensibilizado.

—No hay nada obsceno en ello, Sakura. Lo verdaderamente obsceno sería que negaras tus necesidades, que te negaras el placer. Puedo estar ahí en quince minutos, nena —engatusó él—. No hay nada que quiera más que ver tu placer.

La indecisión se amotinó junto con una fusión hormonal pendiente.

—Shaoran, yo... yo no estoy preparada para eso —jadeó Sakura.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte en esto, cariño, ahora mismo. —Un hilo acalorado de excitación serpenteaba por la profunda calma de su voz—. ¿Están fuera tus bragas?

Sakura sintió que su vagina se apretaba ante su descaro.

—¡Oh, Dios... , no! —admitió ella. Su respiración y el latido de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse.

—Quítatelas para mí, nena —la engatusó Shaoran—. En mi mente te estoy viendo tumbada ahí, con tus muslos bien abiertos y tu dulce y húmedo coño expuesto a mí. Tienes unos bellos y largos dedos, Sakurita. Puedo verlos hundiéndose en tu apretado coño mientras te follas a ti misma.

—No creo que pueda hacer esto. —Sakura estaba anonadada por cuán rápidamente había crecido su necesidad. Su sexo se sentía abierto, ansioso por ser llenado. Compartir esto con Shaoran le hacía sentirse salvaje, y aun así tenía miedo de exponer tanto de sí misma. Miedo de lo que pensaría él de ella.

—Sí puedes, corazón. Nos daremos placer el uno al otro. Solo cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido de mi voz. Ahora quítate esas braguitas, nena.

El ardiente gruñido sexual de su voz la puso en acción. Alzando las caderas Sakura deslizó sus bragas por las piernas y se las sacó por los pies, arrojándolas al suelo. Separó bien los muslos y hundió los dedos en su preparado canal. Un gemido entrecortado abandonó sus labios separados y voló su camino por la línea telefónica hasta Shaoran. A ella volvió su respuesta en forma de gruñido de satisfacción.

—Así es, corazón. Se siente uno tan bien, ¿verdad nena? Estoy ahí mismo contigo. —El ardiente susurro sensual de la voz de Shaoran fluyó sobre Sakura—.Nuestros dedos están profundamente sepultados en tu coño. Saca nuestros dedos ydeslízalos sobre tu clítoris, Sakura.

Sakura estaba indefensa contra su necesidad furiosa y los dictados acaloradosde Shaoran. Obedeció y gritó ante el aturdidor pulso de placer que contraía su canal cremoso.

—¡Shao, oh Dios, Shaoran! —gritó ella locamente.

—¿Estás tan cerca, Sakurita? Maldición, nena, estás matándome. Escúchame,Sakura. Estoy frotando mi polla. Es grande, gruesa y larga, y está lista para explotar solo para ti. Yo te estoy tocando y tú me estás tocando. Nuestros dedos envuelven fuertemente mi pene y estamos apretando y bombeando. Voy a correrme en tus manos.

La imagen repentina de Shaoran en cueros y con una enorme erección causó que otro chorro de espeso líquido empalagoso cubriera los dedos investigadores de Sakura.

—¿Sakura, realmente estás acariciando tu pene? —Su voz era tensa y temblaba de excitación.

—¡Oh, sí, nena! ¿Te gusta eso, Sakura? ¿Te gustaría mirarme alguna vez, cora-zón?

Sakura gimió, su sexo se contrajo y derramó más crema ante el pensamiento demirar a Shaoran mientras se masturbaba.

—Síiii —silbó ella—. ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Dejarme mirarte?

—Sabes que lo haría, Sakurita. Lo que necesites, nena, lo que quieras. Deslizatus dedos de vuelta al interior de ese apretado y cremoso coño. Esos son mis dedos,Sakura. Pronto mi polla estará dentro de ti. Estoy entre tus muslos, Sakura. Ahora vamos a follar, nena. Ahora.

Sakura continuó con sus dedos entrando y saliendo del jugoso pasaje, luego los deslizaba sobre el duro brote de su clítoris una y otra vez. Sus caderas se ondulaban mecánicamente mientras unos quejidos y gemidos sin aliento quemaban la línea telefónica.

—¿Estás lista para correrte, Sakura? Déjame oírte, nena. Córrete para mí.

Ella visualizó a Shaoran acariciando enérgicamente la longitud gruesa y dura de su pene. Podía oír el jadeo de su respiración. Su ascenso desesperado al clímax se convirtió en el de él cuando ambos trabajaron juntos. La inundación física y mental, combinada con el gráfico tono sensual de su voz mientras la lisonjeaba, enviaron a Sakura en una zambullida sobre el borde.

Shaoran no había anticipado el estado físico de Sakura cuando ella llamó. Saber que la había excitado hasta el punto de que estaba deseosa de auto complacerse al teléfono con su estímulo, era bastante para hacerle aullar. Sus jadeos roncos y jadeantes estaban enviando estremecimientos de pura lujuria directos a su tenso pene.

Con una mano sostuvo el teléfono, desabotonando con habilidad la ó el botón de la parte superior de sus vaqueros y deslizó con cuidado la cremallera sobre un pene que temblaba por liberarse. Sacó el faldón de la camisa y liberó su total y dolorosa erección. Con un suspiro se colocó en el sofá. Su ingle se tensó con anticipación cuando sus suaves gemidos volaron cual fantasmas sobre la línea telefónica.

Estaba encantado, instruyéndola y lisonjeándola, escuchando sus reacciones sin aliento mientras ella se tocaba el cuerpo que, sabía, pronto sería de él. Al mismo tiempo frotaba su hinchado pene, imaginando las manos y la boca de ella trabajando sobre él, complaciéndole. La presión creció, ansiaba correrse, pero esperó, esperó por ella. Finalmente, a un pelo de la liberación, el aullido de ella rompió el control de Shaoran y su propio grito estrangulado de placer se unió al de ella.

Disparó chorro tras chorro de espeso semen cremoso sobre su mano y el estómago duro como una roca que quedaba expuesto por su camisa abierta y sus vaqueros. Al oír un largo «Mmmm» de placer, sonrió perezosamente. Los suspirosde satisfacción de ella acentuaban su propio placer. Una alegría pura llenó su compañera no solo era bella, sino que estaba llena de un fuego que podría hacer arder a un hombre hasta convertirlo en cenizas. La vida nunca había sido tan dulce.

Reinó el silencio salvo por el jadeo de dos personas que se recobraban de gruñó suavemente cuando la recorrieron múltiples réplicas. Montó las ondulaciones decrecientes mientras la bajaban gentilmente a la realidad. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró, comenzó a sentirse conmocionada ante lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descarada? Acabada de enzarzarse en un combate ardiente de sexo con un hombre con el que ni siquiera había tenido una cita. ¿Qué debía de estar pensando él? ¿Que hacía esto con cualquiera? Lo había perdido antes de que tuvieran siquiera una oportunidad. Se giró para tumbarse de costado y habló suavemente al receptor.

—Debes de pensar que soy una guarra.

Un silencio momentáneo siguió a su declaración, mientras esperaba la condenación de él. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Si alguna vez dices eso de nuevo, azotaré tu dulce trasero tan fuerte que no serás capaz de sentarte en una semana.—La voz de Shaoran era severa mientras pronunciaba la reprimenda—. ¿Está eso claro?

Sakura sintió que la garganta se le cerraba mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Respóndeme, Sakura —ordenó él.

—Sí, está claro.

Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que hablara Shaoran.

—Lo que yo pienso, corazón, es que eres una mujer cálida y sensual que acabas de compartir una experiencia bella, excitante y manifiestamente increíble conmigo. Me siento humilde ante tu regalo, Sakura.

—Shaoran —susurró ella, luchando por mantener la compostura y no volverse un charco lloroso de baba sentimental—. Eso es lo más dulce que me ha dicho nunca nadie.

—¿No vas a llorar, verdad nena? —Su tono calmante la acunó— Dime que estás bien o voy para allá ahora mismo. No quiero que estés trastornada.

Sakura pudo oír el cariño y la preocupación en la voz de Shaoran y la hizo sonreír.

—Estoy bien. No necesitas lanzarte a la carga hacia aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Realmente segura?

Sakura se rió brevemente. La preocupación de Shaoran la llenó con una calidez diferente de la que acababan de compartir.

—Sí, estoy realmente segura.

—Entonces te recogeré mañana a las siete, Sakura. Duerme bien esta noche, nena. Sueña conmigo.

—¿Es eso una orden? —bromeó ella.

—Una firme sugerencia —replicó Shaoran.

—En tal caso pensaré en ello —concedió ella—. Buenas noches, el «buenas noches, corazón» de Shaoran haciendo asomar una sonrisa a sus labios, Sakura golpeó el botón de conversación en el teléfono, cortando la conexión. Shaoran había sido muy dulce y comprensivo. Y tan dominante. Abrazó fuertemente la felicidad que surgía en ella. Había ansiado subconsciente un hombre que tuviera la confianza y la fuerza de carácter para dominarla, no con crueldad, sino con amor y preocupación. Y todas esas palabras de cariño, pensó. Corazón, nena,dulzura.

—Me gusta —murmuró ella, y se estiró lujuriosamente en el sofá. Se alzó, recogió sus bragas desechadas y se dirigió al baño para una agradable ducha el camino le asaltó una revelación.

—Me corrí sin un vibrador. ¡Sí!

Holaaa espero que os haya gustado! agradezco deberas lo reviews ke me habeis dejado,

pocos son,lo admito pero son los suficientes como para animarme a escribir

La historia en verdad no es de mi total agrado,no es que no me guste,es que le prometi

a una amiga mia que lo escribiria si me apuntaba a esta gran comunidad,asi que ya veis

jejeje

Dejad reviews Besos!


	4. Una cena con Espectáculo

Capítulo Cuatro

Preparada puntualmente a las siete, Sakura esperó nerviosa la llegada de Shaoran. Vestida de acuerdo al clima caluroso de agosto, llevaba un vestido de gasa color melocotón que caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era de mangacorta y con un delicado bordado en el profundo escote. La amplia falda revoloteaba suavemente con cada movimiento. Las sandalias de tiras color melocotón embellecían sus esbeltos pies, junto con las uñas pintadas a juego. Había soñado con una maravillosa noche, y de hecho, resultó un sueño muy agradable si mal no recordaba, soñó con Shaoran. Algo así como una calurosa noche y un paseo por el bosque, que terminó con un apasionado interludio al lado de un fresco riachuelo.

Todo en el sueño pareció vívido y real, excepto por Shaoran y ella misma. Sabía que era él, pudo sentirle y saborearle, pero no pudo verle. Excepto sus ojos. Ojos de un dorado ámbar, que brillaba con una luminiscencia sobrenatural. Aquellos ojos deberían haberle provocado miedo, pero resultaron extrañamente irresistibles.

Sakura alejó esos pensamientos cuando vio aparecer el coche de ó como se tensaban sus entrañas. Había pensado que terminaría superando el estremecimiento que le recorría el estómago cada vez que le veí por lo visto no sucedería esa noche.

Él salió ágilmente del coche y se dirigió hacia el porche donde ella le esperaba en un silencioso aturdimiento.

—Ah Dios mío —suspiró. La realidad de la situación la golpeó como si fuera una avalancha—. Estoy saliendo con un bombón.

Shaoran caminaba con el suave y confiado deslizamiento de un depredador seguro de su dominio. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, conjuntando el blanco y el negro. Unas botas negras, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una holgada camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, revelando el inicio de los oscuros rizos que, ella lo sabía, le cubrían toda la extensión de su duro y musculoso pecho.

El sol del atardecer se reflejó en su cabello, mostrando destellos dorados y achocolatados. Llegó hasta ella y se quitó las gafas de sol que protegían sus ojos, observando su absoluta inmovilidad, envolviéndola en el ambarino calor de su temblor de reconocimiento la recorrió el inherente reconocimiento de una hembra ante la presencia de un macho alfa. Los machos alfa exigían sumisión. Comenzaron a embargarla necesidades que nunca había llegado a admitir o explorar. Imaginarse siendo dominada y con una total pérdida de control le causó una agitación y confusión irritante.

Sakura se encontró sumida en una serie de emociones contrapuestas, de una pura y primaria lujuria a un miedo que instigaba su instinto de conservación. Ponerse en manos de este hombre, darle su confianza, era lo más tentador y lo más aterrador que había tenido que afrontar en toda su obligó a permanecer de pie, aunque sintiera el impulso de girar y echar a correr para buscar la seguridad, la suya y la de él. Valientemente encontró su mirada de admiración.

Shaoran se acercó al porche y estudió a Sakura. Se la veía dulce e inocente en su diáfano vestido color melocotón. Su liso cabello rubio con ondas,junto con su vestido, destacaban el dorado color de su suave y cálida piel. Sin embargo,un silencioso gruñido retumbó en su pecho. Sabía la pasión que encubría ese exterior tan cándido. El gran y perverso lobo estaba ansioso por jugar. Para un observador normal ella parecería tranquila y serena, pero Shaoran podía sentir su confusión interior. Su aguda visión detectó la dilatación de sus pupilas y el oscurecimiento del iris mientras sus emociones giraban. Pudo oler el inicio de su deseo, así como el miedo que lo corrompía.

La instintiva necesidad de tomar a la hembra de su elección le sacudió con fuerza. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer habría dejado que su naturaleza dominante le gobernara y tomara lo que quería. Sus antiguas compañeras habían comprendido sus necesidades y deseos, y sabían que lo suyo solo era un arreglo temporal. No hubo necesidad de ningún tipo de precaución o cautela. Los apetitos habían sido saciados, siendo satisfechos por ambas partes, y la relación finalizaba sin ningún tipo de cólera o recriminació era impredecible. Que se tratara de su compañera resultaba indiscutible, y su derecho a tomarla innegable, pero a pesar de mostrar a veces un difícil y espinoso exterior, poseía un corazón sensible y un alma apacible.

Y la habían hecho daño. Su confianza traicionada y su seguridad en sí misma lobo reconocía su necesidad de ser dominada y controlada. El hombre reconocía su necesidad de ternura y seguridad. Presionar en cualquiera de las dos direcciones llevaría consigo el fracaso. Juntos, los dos lados de su naturaleza, buscarían un equilibrio que le conseguiría como recompensa el amor y la confianza de Sakura.

Shaoran subió hasta el porche, con sus ojos mostrando confianza y firmeza, se detuvo ante ella.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

—Gracias —contestó tímidamente, contenta ante sus palabras de alabanza.

—Ahora relájate. No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión va a pasar nada malo. Nos vamos a conocer un poco mejor y, siendo optimistas, disfrutaremos de nuestra mutua compañía. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo y se relajó un poco, hasta que su mano le cubrió la barbilla y su boca bajó posándose en la de ella. Su nivel de tensión subió por las nubes, después se detuvo y cayó en picado cuando se derritió con el calor de su tierno beso. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los suyos, frotaron y se deslizaron hasta fundirse a la perfección. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron con un suspiro y la lengua de Shaoran se deslizó en su interior lánguidamente, explorando lentamente la cálida caverna de su boca.

Su lengua rozó la de ella, acariciando y animando para que participase. Sakura accedió de buen grado y le siguió hacia su boca para iniciar sus propias lentas y calurosas gruñó su aprobación y de mala gana se retiró, dando por finalizado el beso.

—A no ser que quieras que esta tarde termine ahora mismo, conmigo tomándote aquí sobre el porche, te sugiero que nos vayamos —le advirtió,con el humor tiñendo su tono y una sonrisa en los se ruborizó mientras recordaba el sexo telefónico de la noche anterior.

—Vámonos —le insistió ella.

Conociendo demasiado bien lo rápido que Shaoran podía despertar su deseo, le agarró de la mano y le arrastró por el porche bajando los escalones.

—A propósito, he olvidado darte las gracias —dijo con una sonrisa rápida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura mientras Shaoran la acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero. Vio como daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado del coche y sesentaba en el lado del conductor.

»¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño desconcertada.

Shaoran arrancó el coche y echó marcha atrás por el camino de la entrada.

—Porque no creo que nadie me haya dicho nunca que soy un bombón.

Un estupefacto silencio llenó el coche, al momento Sakura comenzó a balbucear.

—¡Cómo... no has podido oír... Logan!

La risa masculina llenó el coche mientras aceleraba, deslizándole suavemente calle abajo.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando los restos de la cena fueron retirados de la mesa, Sakura dirigió una mirada pensativa a Shaoran. Era un cambio refrescante en comparación con sus otras citas. Sus modales eran intachables, se mostraba cortés y considerado de una manera natural. Su sentido del humor era agudo y encantador. Se expresaba con inteligencia e ingenio sobre una variedad de temas. Su naturaleza inquisitiva se dejó ver mientras se exploraban con preguntas cuidadosamente formuladas.

Todo eso provocó en su interior un nivel tan alto de excitación que la costó mantener el control. La calidez de su mirada recorrió su piel como si se tratara de dedos fantasmales, haciendo que se sintiera chamuscada. La anticipación la llenó de emoción y todo su nerviosismo desapareció mientras contemplaba las diferentes posibilidades.

El Gato Negro había sido la elección perfecta para su primera cita. Los reservados eran altos y acogedores, dando a los comensales una ilusión de aislamiento. La decoración era elegante, pero no fría. En cuanto a la vestimenta,uno podía ser tan formal o informal como lo deseara. Y la comida era de lo mejor del mundo. Pero lo que más valor tenía para Sakura era la familiaridad que se respiraba. En esta situación, con la excitante y enervante presencia de Shaoran, la familiaridad la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila.

La camarera se acercó para rellenar sus tazas de té helado, provocando una pausa en la conversación. Sakura descansó la barbilla sobre su mano y le estudió pensativa.

—¿Qué profundo y oscuro pensamiento vaga por tu cabeza, dulzura?—preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que a veces puedes leerme la mente?—preguntó a su vez Sakura con absoluta seriedad, preguntándose también, de manera absurda, si podría imaginarse las ideas que tomaban forma en su cabeza—. No puedes ¿Verdad?

Shaoran se burló.

—Con mucha dificultad.

Extendió la mano y acarició con los dedos la sedosa piel de su mejilla.»Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos. Y soy un experto en leer el lenguaje corporal.

—¿Oh? —Sakura estaba intrigada— ¿Qué te dice el lenguaje de mi cuerpo?

Shaoran se puso serio mientras lo consideraba.—Te relajas, tus movimientos son naturales, no tensos ni ojos se encuentran con los míos directamente, sin vergüenza, y con cierta reflexión. Tu conversación es suave, no afectada. Te abres a mí, reveláía que estás perdiendo el miedo a lo que nos sucede. Disfrutas de mi compañía. Eres feliz. Y por el leve oscurecimiento de tus ojos, cosa que sucede de vez en cuando, diría que te preguntas como será cuando hagamos el amor.

Sakura le escuchó en un asombrado silencio. Parecía haber examinado su alma. Parecía mentira que una conexión tan abierta y fácil, se hubiera formado en tan poco tiempo. Sintió como el rubor le cubría las mejillas y un temblor le recorrió los nervios comprimiendo su pecho, cuando su último comentario acertó por completo.

—¿Cómo de cerca me he quedado? —La observó, pues a pesar de ser en tono de broma, le exigía la verdad.

—Cerca, muy cerca —admitió Sakura valerosamente.

—Tengo la intención de ponerme aún más cerca, Sakura —prometió Shaoran . El ardor en su voz la acarició.

—Shaoran, yo... —comenzó, pero después se detuvo, cuando la atención de Shaoran se desvió hacia una pareja que se acercaba. Sakura notó como se le dilataban las fosas nasales y el destello cauteloso en sus ojos. Para ella eran desconocidos, pero al parecer Shaoran si los conocía. Observó como se levantaba, mostrando una postura claramente agresiva.

—Shao, se te ve más hermoso que nunca. —La mujer que le habló se apoyó en él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Azumi. —Su expresión permaneció neutra mientras se giraba hacia el hombre que la acompañaba—. No creo que me hayan presentado a tu amigo, aunque me parece familiar.

Las palabras de Shairan poseían un sutil desafío. Sakura le observó, desconcertada por su actitud.

El hombre le ofreció la mano.

—Kaoru Kido —se presentó a sí mismo—. Y tiene razón, nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente.

Sakura examinó, curiosa, a la pareja.

La mujer era alta y morena de rasgos exóticos, con la suave melena a media altura y unos elegantes rizos. Llevaba un corto y muy ajustado vestido de color negro que lucía una coqueta abertura, revelando sus esculturales piernas. Los tacones de ocho centímetros —según Sakura, zapatos de mujerzuela— le daban una imagen general de profesional del hombre la igualaba en altura y se le veía sano y hermoso, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Encontró curioso el respeto con el que se dirigía a posesión del brazo de Shaoran, Azumi giró su atención hacia Sakura.

—Preséntame a tu compañera, Shao —le ordenó alegremente.

—Sakura Kinomoto, te presento a Azumi Hideki y su amigo, Kaoru Kido.

—No solo eres una cosita muy dulce —declaró Azumi con un dulzor que goteaba veneno—, sino que, además, llevas un vestido que me encanta,querida. Tienes la buena suerte de ser capaz de parecer una maestra con él.

En vez de enfadarse, Sakura burbujeó de diversión, ante la doble intencionalidad de su elogio.

—Bueno, gracias —le devolvió Sakura—. Yo también te envidio, aunque tu ropa es muy llamativa. Otra mujer sin tu clase y sofisticación se parecería exactamente a una puta de lujo.

Dos bufidos ahogados de diversión masculina encolerizaron a Azumi,que se enderezó y dirigió su atención hacia otra dirección. Estaba determinada a humillar totalmente a esta débil humana.

—Te he echado de menos, Shaoran. Espero con ansia la próxima noche que pasemos juntos.

Un remolino de diferentes emociones emanó de los cuatro, lanzados repentinamente dentro de un congelado reacción de Sakura fue de una dolorosa punzada que rápidamente ocultó. Una veloz ojeada hacia él le reveló que la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo sustituida por cólera y repugnancia. Comprendió que el pasado de Shaoran no era asunto suyo. A pesar de eso, saber que había tenido una relación con esa hermosa y totalmente maliciosa hembra, resultó un golpe. Evitó la mirada que envió en su dirección.

En lugar de eso volvió su atención a Azumi y quedó algo sorprendida al ver un destello de pesar en sus ojos mientras miraba a Kaoru. La reacción de Azumo parecía revelar cierto sentimiento hacia el hombre. ¿Entonces por qué lo humillaba de esta manera?De Kaoru emanaban disgusto y decepción. La cólera bulló en sus ojos mientras alejaba a Azumi de Shaoran.

—Vamos Azumi —la empujó, rompiendo la silenciosa quietud—. Estoy seguro de que Sakura y Shaoran tienen mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar el parloteo de una muchachita charlatana.

Girando debido al leve empujón de Kaoru, Azumi dejó caer su bolso,derramando su contenido. Dio un consternado grito.

—¡Oh querido, que torpe soy!

Shaoran y Kaoru se agacharon para recuperar las dispersas pertenencias,deseosos, por diferentes motivos, de que Azumi siguiera su camino.

—Sakura, querida, hay un lápiz de labios junto a tu pie, si fueras tan amable... —le indicó de que ingeniosamente volcara su bolso, Azumi había cogido un pequeño frasco que mantuvo en la mano. Con la atención de todos dispersa,nadie notó como lo vertía, con subrepticia rapidez, en la copa de Sakura .Su expresión mostró una presumida diversión aun antes de que se vaciara el frasco.

Con todos sus bienes en su sitio, Azumi tomó el brazo de Kaoru, agradeciéndoles su ayuda.

—Que tengáis una maravillosa tarde —gorgojeó. La satisfecha sonrisa que le produjo su secreto conocimiento quedó oculta al girarse y llevarse a Kaoru.

Shaoran volvió a ocupar su asiento y encontró la mirada expectante de Sakura.

—Fue una noche, hace dos años —declaró, con cierto nerviosismo se pasó una inquieta mano por el cabello—. Demonios, ni siquiera era de que fue un error en cuanto sucedió.

—Al parecer le causaste una gran impresión —le dijo Sakura, bebiendo inconsciente el brebaje que se ocultaba en su té.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

—Azumi no es impresionable. Se dedica a coleccionar hombres. Le intriga que alguien pueda rechazarla. Se le llama síndrome del «deseo inalcanzable». Si la hubiera seguido por todos lados adulándola, se hubiera deshecho de mí. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Si Kido quiere que le tome en serio, le valdría más comenzar a demostrar un poquito más de dureza. Azumi no responde a la bondad, es demasiado dominante. Necesita a alguien que la iguale en fuerza.

Sakura elevó las cejas ante el profundo análisis que Shaoran le había hecho a Azumi.

—Parece que la conoces de algo más que unas pocas horas. —Su tono goteaba sarcasmo.

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente, imperturbable a la punzante observación de Sakura y, en su interior, contento del posesivo comportamiento de su compañera.

—También soy un estudiante muy observador de la naturaleza humana, cariño.

Su «hum» estaba lleno de incertidumbre, pero cambió de tema. El tono de Shaoran mostraba sinceridad y sus ojos mantenían una verdad incuestionable. Se inclinó hacia delante, capturándole con la mirada.

—Shaoran ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—¿Hago? —«Allá vamos», pensó. Va a ser bastante difícil.

—Ya sabes, de profesión. No te he oído mencionar a qué te dedicas.

Shaoran cruzó los dedos mentalmente.

—Imagino que tú le llamarías profesión independiente.

—¿Pero cual? —preguntó Sakura.

—Soy una especie de consultor —adornó Shaoran, contento de poder decir algo que bordeaba la verdad.

Sakura continuó sondeando.

—¿Quién te consulta y sobre qué?

Shaoran sabía que no podría esquivar sus preguntas con vagas generalidades durante mucho tiempo.

—En cuanto a qué, me consultan sobre muchos temas, soy algo así como un especialista en diagnóstico de problemas. Y sobre quién, por ahora va a tener que seguir siendo confidencial.

La frente de Sakura se frunció ante su sonrisa.

—Me intrigas, Shaoran. ¿No serás un espía, verdad?

Shaoran se rió y negó la acusación.

—Te lo diré con el tiempo, dulzura —le prometió—, pero primero tú y yo tenemos que mantener una muy seria discusión. —Evitando cualquier nueva pregunta, Shaoran se levantó y cogió su cartera para pagar la cuenta pendiente—. ¿Estás preparada para que nos vayamos?

—Lo estoy —admitió, aceptando la poco satisfactoria explicación. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Shaoran, se levantó de su silla. Mientras él sacaba el dinero para pagar la cuenta, ella tomó la copa de té helado y se tomó el resto del contenido.

El aire nocturno había refrescado y dio la bienvenida al calor del brazo de Shaoran que le cubría los hombros mientras salían del restaurante. Andando hacia el coche, sintió un repentino mareo. Se sujetó a su brazo hasta que se le pasó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —La preocupada cara de Shaoran ocupó el foco de su visión.

—He sentido un pequeño mareo durante unos momentos. Espero no haber pillado ninguna enfermedad —comentó, disgustada ante esa idea—.Odio estar enferma.

—Si enfermas, jugaremos a los médicos hasta que estés mejor —bromeó con una exagerada mirada lasciva que provocó unas risillas a Sakura.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del coche y la colocó cuidadosamente en su interior. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Sintió como sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros. Sus manos se agitaron cuando se deterioró su coordinación. Tenía problemas con el cinturón de seguridad y cuando se acercó para ayudarla, sus grandes ojos mostraron la creciente angustia.

—Sujétate, amor, te llevaré a casa —la calmó mostrando tranquilidad.

Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras Logan cerraba su puerta y daba la vuelta al coche. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando un fuerte calambre se aferró a su estómago. Tragó con fuerza, mortificada ante la idea de vomitar en el hermoso coche.

—Deprisa, Shaoran —suplicó—. Empiezo a sentirme realmente enferma.

—Intenta relajarte. Apoya la cabeza y cierra los ojos, llegaremos enseguida —se esforzó en continuar con el tono tranquilo, ocultando su preocupación.

Shaoran condujo con rápida eficacia, la hora tardía ayudaba, pues la ausencia de tráfico mantuvo despejado su camino. Deteniéndose lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado, pasó de largo todas las señales de Stop y los semáforos en rojo.

Sakura prorrumpió en un sudor frío, y suaves gemidos pasaron por sus labios de manera inconsciente, mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Había olvidado todo lo que la que ella se percatara, su repentina enfermedad había levantado las sospechas de Shaoran. Sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una coche redujo la marcha y entró en una larga y sinuosa vereda. Sakura abrió los ojos y luchó por enfocar la mirada.

—Esta no es mi casa —murmuró, cuando la fachada de ladrillo y piedra nadó ante su vista.

—No, es la mía. Era la más cercana, cariño, y el doctor Tsukisiro ya está de camino.

Desorientada y luchando contra las nauseas, Sakura no protestó cuando Shaoran, con mucho cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia su casa. La ingravidez, junto con el ligero movimiento durante el traslado, casi fue su per-dición.

—El baño, deprisa —gritó.

Se aguantó mientras él subía los escalones de dos en dos, depositándola en el baño justo a tiempo. Sakura cayó de rodillas ante el inodoro y perdió la lucha. Unos minutos después se percató de que Shaoran todavía estaba con ella.

—Dios, Shaoran, sal de aquí —jadeó cuando sintió otro calambre.

—Imposible. Limítate a dejarlo estar, cariño. Me quedo donde sintió como su brazo le rodeaba la cintura, extendiendo la mano sobre el diafragma, y le realizaba un ligero masaje. Su otra mano sujetó su pelo. Canturreó suaves y reconfortantes palabras, mientras ella soportaba cada espasmo.

Cuando la crisis fue remitiendo, Shaoran cogió una manopla y la humedeció con agua fresca. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras se la pasaba por el párpados y labios estaban levemente hinchados, su tez pálida. Cuando abrió los ojos, él sonrió comprensivo.

—Esta es la experiencia más humillante de mi vida —le reveló Sakura.

Estaba exhausta y aturdida.

—¡Shaoran !

Una fuerte voz de hombre llamó desde abajo.

—Es el doctor —le explicó Shaoran, presionándole el ó en el dormitorio para gritar hacia abajo—: Arriba, doctor Tsukisiro entró en el baño con un aire de calmada confianza.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó y escuchó la explicación de Shaoran Miró a Sakura, observando las pupilas dilatadas, la piel húmeda y su movimiento vacilante. Cuando se inclinó para escuchar su corazón con el estetoscopio, captó un olor débil pero familiar.

—¿Has tomado algún tipo de medicamento, ya sea con receta o sin ella, durante las últimas horas, Sakura? —Ante la respuesta negativa, preparó una jeringuilla— Te voy a tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre —le explicó.

Mirando la aguja, sintió como su estómago se tensaba de nuevo.

—¿Podría salir un minuto, por favor? —le suplicó.

—Señorita, he visto casi todo lo que el cuerpo humano puede lo que tengas que hacer.

Desvalidamente, Sakura se giró y saludó de nuevo al que parecía ser su nuevo y mejor amigo. Después, Shaoran le volvió a limpiar la cara.

—Este se está convirtiendo en un día verdaderamente memorable para mí —dijo sarcástica pese a su incomodidad—. Ahora he vomitado ante dos hermosos hombres en vez de uno. —Lentas lágrimas de frustración e impotencia cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Está bien, cariño —la calmó Shaoran abrazándola y meciéndola lentamente.

—No me acunes, Shaoran —le pidió Sakura, mientras luchaba por mantener el control—. Es como estar sobre un barco. También me mareo —le advirtió, mientras Shaoran la impelía a que se sentara al borde de la bañ doctor Tsukisiro se rió ante su comentario, mientras tomaba una muestra de su sangre, después llenó otra jeringuilla con el líquido de un pequeño frasco—Te voy a poner una inyección que debería detener las nauseas —le explicó.

—Bendito seas —suspiró con sinceridad, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el pequeño pinchazo de la aguja. El alivio relajó sus tensos músculos.

—Esto debería lograrlo, querida. Quiero que descanses y bebas mucho líquido en cuanto tu estómago se asiente. Tienes que recuperar lo que has perdido —la ordenó con amabilidad.

—Gracias, Dr. Tsukisiro —contestó, con evidente gratitud—. Realmente aprecio su ayuda. No creí que los médicos siguieran haciendo visitas a domicilio.

—Bueno, Shaoran y yo nos conocemos desde hace algunos años y le debo un par de favores. Cuídate, Sakura. Te haré saber el resultado de los análisis de sangre. —Subrepticiamente le hizo señas a Shaoran para que le siguiera fuera del cuarto de baño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le explicó Yukito quedamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Deja que acomode a Sakura y enseguida bajo —concordó Shaoran—.Sírvete una copa o asalta la cocina si te apetece.

Alisó el ceño y volvió al cuarto de baño para encontrar a Sakura todavía sentada al borde de la bañera. Se arrodilló ante ella, y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Sí. —Sus ojos parecían enormes en la pálida cara, y estaban surcados por sombras oscuras bajo ellos. Ella extendió su temblorosa mano y le acarició la cálida piel de su mejilla—. Gracias.

Shaoran sintió como si hubiera tocado su misma alma con sus ojos, sus gestos y sus sencillas palabras. Capturó las heladas manos de ella y le transfirió su calor.

—Siempre te cuidaré, Sakura —la prometió.

Ella se rió.

—¿Ahora me vas a llevar a casa?

—No, cariño, te quedarás aquí donde pueda vigilarte. Y puedes ahorrarte la discusión. No es negociable —le advirtió Shaoran con tranquila determinación.

Consideró sus opciones y cedió sin lucha.

—De acuerdo ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes que pueda usar?

Shaoran sonrió y la sujetó juguetonamente la barbilla.

—Muchacha lista.

Rió entre dientes cuando ella le sacó la lengua. Le dio el cepillo de dientes y desapareció en el dormitorio, para reaparecer con una camiseta y una bata que su madre le había regalado en navidad y que raras veces utilizaba.

—He pensado que quizás podrías usar esto —explicó, poniéndolo sobre la encimera del lavabo—. ¿Quieres tomar un baño o una ducha antes de acostarte? —Ante su gesto afirmativo, sacó un par de toallas limpias del aemario.

—Deberías tomar un baño —la sugirió—. Es posible que te dé un mareo estando bajo la ducha, o —se calló e intentó adoptar un gesto inocente pero falló totalmente cuando una malvada sonrisa cubrió sus labios— podrías esperarme y nos duchamos juntos. Solo para asegurarme que no te caes —dijo de manera inteligente.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Ya has tenido el privilegio de verme vomitar —dijo sarcásticamente—. Solo permito un número limitado de intimidades por día. ¡Sal de aquí!

Shaoran se sintió aliviado ante su capacidad de bromear. Ya estaba mejor.

—Me iré —la concedió, depositando un beso sobre su frente—. Pero ten cuidado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Sakura se encorvó sobre el borde de la bañera, sintiendo las rodillas inestables. Juntando las restantes y menguantes fuerzas, se cepilló los dientes y lentamente se desnudó. Ajustando la tempe-ratura del agua, entró en la ducha y suspiró mientras el agua caliente caía en torrente sobre su dolorido cuerpo. Su mente desconectó durante un momento y se sorprendió balanceándose. Pensar lo que Shaoran le diría si se caía en la bañera, la acicateó para que terminara lo más rápidamente posible. Se secó y se puso la camisa de hombre, encogiéndose de hombros ante la ausencia de ropa interior limpia. La suave camisa le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Cubriéndose con la bata, salió del cuarto de baño y entró en la habitación, preguntándose dónde dormiría. No dispuesta a meterse en la que podía ser la cama de Shaoran, se estableció sobre la cómoda silla junto a la ventana y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.

Escaleras abajo, en la cocina, el Dr. Tsukisiro se aplicaba a fondo en un emparedado de rosbif cuando Shaoran entró. Le saludo con su emparedado y tragó.

—Confío plenamente en que un lupino disponga de la mejor se la compraste a Ryuu, en Saitama, ¿verdad?

—Culpable. Nadie posee terneras como las de Ryuu —reconoció Shaoran. Se sentó a la mesa, enfrente de Yukito—. Cuéntame.

—La drogaron —declaró Yukito sin rodeos—. ¿Notaste ese débil, pero penetrante olor? —Ante la afirmación de Shaoran, continuó—: Es una mezcla especial de distintas hierbas y drogas. Ha estado recorriendo todas las zonas que suelen visitar los jóvenes lupinos, que lo utilizan para aumentar su diversión. Para nuestra raza es relativamente inofensivo, considerando la resistencia que tenemos a las sustancias adictivas. ¿Para un humano... ? Bueno,ya has visto el resultado.

—Hija de puta. —La calmada ira de Shaoran, hizo que casi sintiera pena por el culpable. Casi.

—Por suerte, la puso enferma antes de que su sistema lo absorbiera por completo. Juzgando la dilatación de sus pupilas y la perdida de funcionalidad motora, diría que si no se hubiera deshecho del contenido de su estómago, en estos momentos habría estado en una condición mucho más seria.

Shaoran se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina.

—Voy a matar a esa puta —juró.

—¿A quién? —Yukito mantuvo un tono estable. Nunca había visto a Shaoran tan cerca de perder el control. Pensó que las consecuencias no serían nada buenas.

—A Azumi Hideki. —Escupió el nombre con un juramento—. Se presentó mientras Sakura y yo cenábamos en el Gato Negro. Dejó caer su bolso cuando se marchaba después de su, eh, cordial visita. Tuvo que ser cuando le echó lo que fuera a la copa de Sakura. Estábamos distraídos recogiendo su mierda del suelo. Ella y su amigo Kaoru Kido eran los únicos que se encontraban cerca, y él en ningún momento se acercó lo suficiente como para poder haberlo hecho, estoy seguro.

—Esto es muy serio, pero no puedes echarte encima de ellos medio en guerra —le aconsejó Yukito—, haciendo acusaciones sin pruebas, pues lo único que traería serían problemas.

—Lo sé —concedió Shaoran—. Pero no puedo dejar que esto quede impune.

—Ya pensarás algo. Por ahora, estate tranquilo y usa la cabeza. —Suspiró y recogió su maletín, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Me voy a la cama.

Shaoran le palmeó en el hombro.

—Gracias, Doc, realmente te agradezco que vinieras. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Y por el buen consejo.

—No importa, Shaoran. Vigila a Sakura durante un par de días. El único problema que preveo puede ser por algún trastorno en el estómago, dejé algunas píldoras arriba, sobre la mesilla. Mantenla vigilada por si acaso.

—Ah, tengo la intención de cuidarla —sonrió Shaoran—. Es mía, mi compañera.

Yukito se mostró encantado.

—¡Felicidades! No está marcada. No tenía ni la menor idea.

—Ella tampoco, todavía —confesó Shaoran con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Yukito rió entre dientes.

—Buena suerte, amigo. Presiento que cuando está en condiciones debe mostrarse bastante batalladora.

—Oh, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Shaoran—. Mi Sakura puede ser verdaderamente explosiva.

—Bien por ella. Esto hace que aumente la pasión. —Yukito hizo una pausa y dijo las palabras ceremoniales—: Que disfrutéis de la cacería.

—Gracias compañero —contestó Shaoran, ofreciéndole la mano como despedida

Cerró y regresó arriba, deseoso de comprobar como estaba Sakura. La encontró profundamente dormida en la silla de su dormitorio. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella, contento de ver como había regresado algo de color a sus mejillas.

Cuando se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos, ella se revolvió irritada.

—¿Por qué no te has metido en la cama, cariño? —le preguntó suavemente.

—No sabía dónde querías que lo hiciera —masculló bostezando.

—Debajo de mí sería estupendo —murmuró.

—¿Umm?

Shaoran sonrió. Era bueno que estuviera soñolienta, pensó. Le quitó la bata y la acostó en la cama. Apagó las luces, se desnudó con rapidez y se unió a ella. Un profundo suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando Sakura inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él. Admitió la buena voluntad de su cuerpo, por permitir su presencia en la cama sin tener que luchar con sus habituales deseos sexuales. La preocupación por lo que había sufrido, junto con sus instintos protectores, al parecer, mantenían su libido controlada. Acercó su cara al pelo de ella, durmiéndose con la seguridad de que se encontraba mejor y estaba donde debía estar.

Unas horas más tarde, no estuvo tan seguro. Sakura comenzó a retorcerse y se despertó, inmediatamente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —susurró, inclinándose hacia ella, que tiraba de la camiseta que llevaba puesta—. Tengo calor, no quiero esto —refunfuñó mientras luchaba contra la ropa.

—Espera, dulzura, yo te lo quito. —Shaoran suspiró y consiguió desenredar la camisa, sacándosela limpiamente por la cabeza.

Inmediatamente Sakura se relajó, cayendo de nuevo en el sueño. E inmediatamente Logan se excitó.

—Ten compasión —gimió respetuosamente, tragando cuando Sakura se estiró en pacifico abandono. Su estupenda visión nocturna le permitió verla con bastante claridad. Voluptuosa, era la palabra que le venía a la cabeza. Su cuerpo era suave, redondeado y con curvas en todos los sitios correspondientes.

Extendió la mano y la colocó ligeramente en la plenitud firme de un pecho. Al instante el pezón se erizó contra su palma. Arrastró la mano lentamente hacia su abdomen. Su piel era suave y cálida, seda y raso bajo el lento deslizar de sus dedos. Se detuvo al llegar a los suaves rizos que coronaban sus esculturales muslos, cuando ella se revolvió sobre ella, quedó hipnotizado por su olor. Su nariz siguió la huella que su mano había dejado, mientras inspiraba el intoxicante aroma de su compañera. Al llegar a su monte, cerró los ojos e inhaló imaginó abriendo sus delicados pliegues, su lengua deslizándose por los hinchados labios y los finos tejidos interiores repletos de néctar. Un gruñido bajo surgió de su garganta, haciéndole regresar al presente.

«Ha estado enferma, ha estado enferma, ha estado enferma», se repitió una y otra vez, y con un doloroso gemido retiró la mano, cubriendo la tentación de su cuerpo con las mantas. Shaoran se tumbó en su lado, esperando que haberocultado la tentación visual, le ayudara.

Su esperanza fue efímera. Sakura se le acercó de nuevo. Los dos picos de sus pezones se clavaron en su espalda, mientras sus suaves curvas se pegaban a él. Podía sentir la caricia del pelo pubiano contra sus nalgas.

—Señor bendito —gimió, endureciéndose para aguantar toda la noche esa frustrante tortura.

Sakura despertó bruscamente y a solas muy temprano. Se sentó en la cama,aturdida y confundida, con una vaga noción de necesitar volver a casa, rondándola por la cabeza. Se vistió temblorosamente con la bata que habían dejado a los pies de la cama y se quedó erguida con total desamparo en mitad de la habitación, sin saber que más hacer.

Habiendo escuchado los débiles movimiento en el piso de arriba, Shaoran subió para comprobar su estado.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, pequeña? —preguntó con cariño. Se la veía atractiva y, aún así, dulce, toda soñolienta y despeinada.

Ella se pasó indecisa la mano por el pelo.

—Pensé que debía irme a casa... pero estoy tan desorientada —se quejó irritada.

—¡Ah!, cariño, ven aquí! —Shaoran se acercó, ofreciendo sus se dejó llevar a su ándose al borde de la cama, la colocó sobre su regazo.

»¿Te duele algo en particular?

—El estómago me duele un poco —le contestó—. Pero por encima de todo me siento hecha polvo. —Descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Doc ha dejado algunas pastillas para tu estómago. —Shaoran le indicó el frasquito que había encima de la mesilla—. Dijo que era posible que lo necesitaras. Voy a meterte de nuevo en la cama. —La levantó y se dirigió al lazo que anudaba la bata que llevaba.

—¡Hey! Alto ahí —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

—Sak, sabes que no te gusta dormir con ropa, por lo que es mejor que te quites la bata ahora —le dijo de manera razonable.

Ella le dedicó un feroz ceño.

—Yo sé que no me gusta dormir con nada pero, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? —En cuanto hizo la pregunta, el recuerdo de un cálido y desnudo cuerpo pegado al suyo, apareció en su memoria— ¡Dormiste conmigo! —le acusó.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió Shaoran con calma. La observó con una seria y fija mirada—. Te puedes ir acostumbrando, porque va a pasar bastante a menudo de ahora en adelante.

Abrió la boca, para hablar, pero solo pudo emitir ruidos incoherentes.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza.

—Pareces un pescado.

—Tú... tú no puedes haber dicho eso —jadeó indignada.

—Bueno, dulzura, hacías los mismos gestos de un pescado —bromeó deliberadamente, imitando los gestos con su boca.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ese comentario de «dormir juntos» —siseó.

Shaoran sonrió, pero después reconsideró su mal humor.

—Entre nosotros está ocurriendo algo especial Sakura —declaró de manera solemne—. Sé que lo percibes igual que yo. —Esperó expectante su admisión. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, poco dispuesta pero, sin embargo de aceptación—. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, cariño. La traición es algo a lo que es difícil reponerse. Pero Sak... —Shaoran tomó la cara de ella entre susmanos—... si me das el beneficio de la duda, te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí, tal como voy a confiar en ti. —Sus labios tocaron suavemente los de ella—. Pero por ahora, vamos a centrarnos en que te recuperes, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —concordó. Sakura se sentía hipnotizada por Shaoran. Su pero y su por, la desarmaban, se encontró cada vez más dispuesta a creer en él.

Cogió las píldoras que la ofreció y se las tomó con un vaso entero de agua, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo sedienta que estaba.

—¿Más? —la ofreció, indicando la jarra de agua—. Yukito dijo que necesitarías muchos líquidos.

—Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Gracias —le contestó, permaneciendo torpemente de pie a la espera de que se marchase.

Shaoran sofocó una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que te he visto desnuda —la recordó.

—Sí, pero yo no te he visto verme desnuda, y si no te importa, quiero aplazar esa experiencia un poco más. —Un atractivo rubor iluminó sus mejillas.

—Es un progreso. —La sonrisa cariñosa de Shaoran, junto con la calidez de sus ojos, mantuvieron cautiva a Sakura.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ligeramente molesta.

—Que admitas que estaremos desnudos juntos. A eso le llamo definitivamente un progreso —le dijo, con un pícaro guiño.

Sakura sintió una punzada de emoción por su comentario, mientras una sonrisa escapaba a sus labios.

—Márchate, Shao —le pidió.

—Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo —la informó con una sonrisa burlona. Plantó un rápido beso en sus labios y la dejó para que se desvistiera en la intimidad.

Sakura se acurrucó bajo las cálidas mantas. Una somnolienta satisfacción la cubrió mientras las medicinas asentaban su estómago. Bostezando, se colocó de lado y se adormeció con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

Escaleras abajo, Shaoran se movió por la cocina con experta facilidad. Se preparó café y una tortilla de jamón y queso, tarareando todo el rato una desafinada melodía. Sus pensamientos centrados en la mujer que en esos momentos calentaba su constituía un intrigante contraste. Dulce, tímida, ingenua e inocente y una sirena salvaje y sexy, de vez en cuando exasperante, obstinada e impetuosamente independiente. Le estimulaba y desafiaba como ninguna otra hembra lo había hecho. Su mente y su cuerpo vibraban con una avalancha de emociones que ella le provocaba.

Shaoran pensó en sus padres y supo indudablemente que esto era lo que ellos tenían, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sabía lo contentos que se pondrían cuando supieran que había encontrado a su compañera. Su madre seguramente lloraría, pensó con una sonrisa. Era bastante emocional, como Sakura, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pensó en llamarlos, pero descartó esa idea. Era mejor esperar, hasta comunicarle a Sakura su condición de hombre lobo. Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Decir que estaba preocupado, era decir poco. Sakura debería tratar con una revelación bastante traumática. Dependía de su naturaleza inteligente, compasiva y del creciente afecto que sentía por él, que pudiera aceptar la verdad de su doble naturaleza.

Haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para ayudarla a aceptar una realidad que rompería todas sus ideas preconcebidas. Si al final le rechazaba, tendría que dejarla ir. Pero de esa manera perdería dos partes crucialesde su mismo ser, que nunca recuperaría, su corazón y su alma.

...

Hola! Lo sientoo tantoo haber tardado en escribir,pero bueno a qui esta el resultado de vuestra espera.

Agradecimientos:

Mininahermosa29:Gracias sinceramente por tus reviews,de verdad son un gran apoyo para mi.

Karenh:Gracias a ti tambien por tus reviews,y gracias tambien por comunicarme que me habia saltado unos cuantos nombres,jejeje "es que soy nueva en estas cosas XD"si te gusta mi fic,te invito a continuar leyendolo!

Beabi:Jajaja,tu reviews es el que me causo mas gracia,de verdad,gracias por escribir,me has recordado,que en todo lo malo,siempre puede haber una sonrisa...Gracias!

Themagnolianet:Debo reconocer que tu review fue el que mas me llego al corazon,me acabaste de eseñar una leccion,no importa que apenas me escriban,siempre puedo confiar en que por lo menos lo lean,tambien me recordaste los errores que he cometido con los nombres,e intentare lo mejor posible que no ocurra mas.Y lo de mi amiga,jeje a ella le da mucha cosa eso de participar y editar esto juntas,la verdad es que mi amiga es muuuuuuy vergonzosa,por eso me ocupo yo sola de este fic,ademas me enseñaste que los fics que hacemos o que adaptamos son como nuestros hijos,vamos que crecen por eso he aprendido que no he adaptado este fic por mi amiga,si no por mi misma.

A ti es a quien debo darte mis mas sinceras Gracias.=)

Besos nos vemos en proximo capitulo!

Dejad reviews Porfis =D


	5. La Verdad

Capítulo 5

Sakura despertó con los primeros rayos del sol de la tarde y la cálida brisa que se derramaba por las ventanas abiertas. Suspiró al sentirse normal otra vez y se estiró totalmente relajada. Rodando hasta acurrucarse sobre la almohada de Shaoran, aspiró su olor acercándola a su cara. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción estiró sus labios,cuando inhaló el aroma masculino.

Obligándose a entrar en movimiento, se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor con curiosidad. El dormitorio de Shaoran. La verdad, no era como había esperado acabar la noche cuando acordaron la cita. Admiró el alto cabecero antiguo de la cama, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la madera tallada. El aparador y la mesita de noche eran de estilo antiguo —junto con un lavabo— a juego con la cama. Todos estaban hechos con formidables piezas de roble color castaño claro.

La gruesa alfombra marrón con tonos dorados, protegió sus pies desnudos mientras caminaba alrededor. Echó un vistazo al armario abierto, para ver la ropa de Shaoran colgada en su interior. Por la razón que fuera, el verla agitó algo en su interior. Su naturaleza inquieta hizo que se acercara a las puertas abiertas que permitían el paso a un patio enorme en la parte trasera. Una pequeña fuente se hallaba en el centro de un claro, cubierto de césped y rodeado por grandes árboles.

El agua se esparcía y centelleaba con la luz del sol, cuando esta se derramaba hacía abajo formando una pequeña cascada y caía en un fondo rodeado por rocas cubiertas de musgo. Sakura pudo distinguir las lisas y vistosas formas de los peces moviéndose en el fondo. Alejándose de esta vista, decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Comenzó a recoger la ropa que había llevado puesta, hasta que reconoció la pequeña maleta abierta en el suelo, cerca de la silla donde primeramente se había quedado pares de vaqueros y suéteres estaban extendidos en la silla, junto con la ropa interior. También estaban su cepillo de dientes, el del pelo, el champú y otros artículos de tocador.

Conmovida por la consideración de Shaoran, tomó los utensilios y rápidamente se introdujo en el cuarto de baño. Surgiendo limpia y renovada, bajó las escaleras, admirando la casa mientras buscaba a Logan.

Los cuartos estaban decorados con elegancia, cálidos y acogedores. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a la decoración por estilos y períodos, pero, aún así,reconocía que muchos de los adornos eran preciadas antigüedades. Dando un toque de buen gusto y estilo.

Al escuchar un murmullo de voces, Sakura se detuvo cuando recorría el pasillo. Echó una ojeada a la puerta abierta y descubrió el despacho de Shaoran, hallándole a él mismo detrás de su escritorio, pero no vio a nadie más.

La hizo señas para que entrara.

—¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? —preguntó cuando se levantó y se la acercó.

—Divino de la muerte, amorcito. —Esa respuesta vino desde el altavoz del teléfono, de una voz muy sarcástica, y muy varonil.

—Tú no, estúpido. Acaba de entrar Sakura.

Shaoran la atrapó y le estampó un beso caliente y muy lento sobre los labios,que ella le respondió con impaciencia.

—Mis orejas escucharon bien —dijo la voz.

Caminando hacia el escritorio, Shaoran se sentó y la depositó en su regazo.

—Sakura, me gustaría presentarte a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Afortunadamente no puedes verlo, porque si no, caerías enferma de nuevo.

Sakura resopló intentando esconder la risa.

—Shaoran, eres el mismísimo diablo, sabes que si me viera tu mujer, te abandonaría tan rápido que no sabrías quien te habría golpeado. Siempre esta celoso de mí, dulzura —replicó Eriol.

—Me alegra conocerte, Eriol. —Sakura se rió—. Estoy segura de que Shaoran solo exagera. —Se retorció cuando le hizo cosquillas en las costillas como venganza.

—¿Eriol, estás seguro de querer participar en lo que estuvimos hablando?

Shaoran regresó a los negocios, impaciente por concluir los asuntos y así poder concentrarse en Sakura.

El doctor Tsukisiro había llamado a Eriol para que se les uniera y así poder extender de una manera más rápida algunos comentarios sobre cierta medicina,que administrada por una persona desconocida, había enfermado a la compañera de Shaoran. Como no era un tema para tomarlo a broma, Yukito sintió la necesidad de concienciar a la comunidad lupina sobre la potencial amenaza que esta medicina tenía para sus vecinos, los humanos.

Eriol llamó a Shaoran, seguro de que la discreción del doctor le había impedido revelar todos los hechos. La perfidia de Azumi no le resultó ninguna sorpresa, en vista de su inclinación, bastante conocida, hacia Shaoran.

—Voy a hacerlo Shaoran, definitivamente no queremos más incidentes desagradables. Puedo dejar caer alguna especulación de una fuente desconocida, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Esto debería conseguir que cierta persona sea consciente del hecho de que sus acciones no han pasado desapercibidas. Sakura, ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo. Estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos en persona pronto, y así podrás comprobar que tengo mejor planta que nuestro amigo Shaoran.

—Ni en sueños —se mofó Shaoran, cortando la comunicación.

Después de su terrible noche, estaba aliviado de encontrarse en perfecto estado; descansó la cabeza sobre Sakura sintiéndose algo retozón. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran y se puso a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Sus labios exploraron la boca de él con movimientos entre juguetones y lentos, lánguidos, que le hicieron entrar en calor pero a fuego lento. Cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios separándolos para luego introducirla, el calor comenzó a arremolinarse en su vientre. Y cuando ella lo sorbió suavemente con la lengua y empezó a jugar con la suya, vamos, ya estaba en estado de ebullición.

Ella descubrió que su erección crecía contra su cadera, y se contorsionó para acercarse. La hembra primitiva se deleitó ante la capacidad de incitar su pasióó ante la sensación que le causó su mano, cuando se deslizo hacia un lado y paso sobre su cadera hasta posarla en su tenso glúteo cubierto con unos jeans, y lo masajeó con firmeza.

—Te sientes mejor —observó él ronco.

—Mucho mejor —contestó sucintamente, impaciente por seguir con el juego.

Cuando los labios se cerraron sobre los de él, su estómago emitió una fuerte queja. Ambos se detuvieron, perplejos. Shaoran sonrió abiertamente y Sakura se puso como las amapolas, avergonzada ante las fuertes demandas de su estómago.

—¿Esto significa que tengo que alimentarte antes de que satisfagamos otras hambres, hum?

La mirada de Shaoran se mostraba llena de una promesa al rojo vivo.

—Hombre, podrías darme algo para comer —admitió ella, frotando su estómago—. Después de todo, perdí esa maravillosa cena que me preparaste anoche.

—No me lo recuerdes —la reprendió Shaoran fingiendo un escalofrió. Se levantó de la silla y la colocó sobre sus pies—. Voy a sufrir pesadillas con ese tema.

Sakura apretó su brazo cuando la apartó entre risas.

—Te dije que te marcharas, pero nooo, tenías que ser noble y quedarte.

Le siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Todas las habitaciones estaban maravillosamente diseñadas. Había una isleta colocada en el centro de la cocina. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que una zona contuviera un fregadero y en la otra se situaran tres sillas, de forma que pudiera servir ocasionalmente como mesa para comer. Admiró el suelo de piedra y pasó una mano acariciando la encimera de granito verde. Los muebles eran de madera natural, con todos los electrodomésticos incorporados e invisibles.

—Tengo algo de rosbif por aquí —le sugirió Shaoran, inclinándose ante el refrigerador abierto. Luego se giró hacia Sakura—. ¿Emparedados y ensalada de col? O si lo prefieres tengo pollo en el congelador, lo puedo descongelar con el microondas.

—El rosbif es suficiente —estuvo de acuerdo, y le ayudó a prepararlo; él repartió los ingredientes que ella fue depositando sobre la isleta. Le observó mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa—. Eres bastante práctico en la cocina —comentó—.¿Dónde están los platos?

Shaoran fue a por ellos, mientras contestaba a su observación.

—Un hombre tiene que ser capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Me lo enseñó mi padre. Por supuesto, esa creencia fue muy apoyada por mi madre —añadió con una pesarosa sonrisa.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, Shaoran? —le preguntó, tomando un cuchillo y cortando un tomate con cuidado.

—En este momento en Hong Kong —contestó—. Viajan mucho. Cuando mi padre se retiró, decidieron que querían visitar algunos de los lugares sobre los que habían leído. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Caliente o frío? —preguntó, indicando el suculento plato de rosbif.

—Caliente, por favor. —Sakura sonrió—. Esta casa es realmente hermosa, pero ¿no es terriblemente grande para ti solo?

Cuando la carne de vaca se calentó en el microondas, Shaoran extendió la mahonesa en las rebanadas de pan, pasándoselas a Sakura para que colocara la lechuga y el tomate.

—Esta era la casa de mis padres. Éramos cinco, incluyendo a mi hermana y a mi hermano. Como soy el mayor, decidieron dejarme esta propiedad a mí, mientras que a Meiling y a Hiro les dejaron otras propiedades. —Se agachó para darle un persistente beso en los labios—. Si hubieras sido una chica de la localidad, ya sabrías todo esto.

Sakura saboreó su beso y retrocedió, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Supongo que todas las muchachas de aquí se pelearían por ti?

—Bueno, ya sabes como es esto...

Shaoran se atuso el pelo.

—No importa, Señor Modesto —se mofó ella.

Siguieron jugando y bromeando durante la comida, después se dedicaron a recoger, haciendo que la tarde fuera agradable, colocaron el último de los platos después de secarle, Sakura le hizo una pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo desde su conversación con Eriol.

—Shaoran, sé que soy algo curiosa, pero, ¿a qué se refería Eriol con eso de que de esa manera cierta persona sería consciente de que sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas? ¿Y qué incidentes desagradables estáis tratando de evitar?

Shaoran la miro cariñosamente.

—Sí, es una conversación que debemos tener. —Asintiendo con la cabeza prosiguió—: Ahora es un buen momento. Vamos a mi despacho y nos pondremos cómodos.

Sakura le siguió algo dudosa. Sospechaba que esta conversación iba a tratar algunas cuestiones serias y bastante sensibles. Solo esperó que Shaoran no fuera algo parecido a un emigrante ilegal.

Por su parte, Shaoran luchaba con algunas otras dudas bastante serias. Había llegado el momento de ponerla en antecedentes sobre su herencia, antes de que ella,sin contar con el conocimiento de que era su compañera, empezara a ía que le gustaba y que se sentía sexualmente atraída, pero quería algo máía su amor —el amor por parte de un compañero era de suma importancia, vital. Solo con su amor ella seria capaz de aceptar al lobo.

Aun cuando había descubierto lo que ella representaba para él, su primera atracción fue puramente física. Después de pasar cierto tiempo con ella, aprendería cada una de las facetas que conformaban a Sakura Kinomoto. Ya la encontraba fascinante y estimulante, física, mental y emocionalmente.

Con sus amantes anteriores, había disfrutado de los considerables encuentros físicos y apasionados. Con Sakura, Shaoran había ido más allá de la unión fí primera vez en su vida, se encontró queriendo más. Sus sentimientos iban más allá de la preocupación y el afecto. Se vio pasando cada uno de sus días con su vida con ella. Teniendo hijos con ella. Amándola. Comprender esto fue como recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de una mula. Pensar que fuera incapaz de aceptar su doble naturaleza, que lo despreciara, era intolerable. Su futuro descansaba en sus manos, una vida llena de amor, con su compañera y familia,o la existencia solitaria de estar sin ella. Nunca se había encontrado en una situacióndonde no tuviera el control. Le hacía sentir extraño e intranquilo.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, Shaoran rezó para que los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aceptar lo que le iba a revelar. La hizo sentarse en el sofá, mientras que él se sentó en la mesa del centro, tomando sus manos. Mirando profundamente en sus ojos, comenzó:

—Los incidentes desagradables que queremos evitar son del tipo de lo que te pasó anoche. Fuiste drogada, Sakura.

La confusión llenó sus ojos.

—¿Drogada? Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?

—Azumi Hideki —reveló Shaoran, con un claro tono condenatorio—. El cómo,lo sospecho, simplemente vertiendo una sustancia en tu té, mientras estábamos en Gato Negro. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejó caer el bolso? Todos nos distrajimos. En cuanto a por qué, unos pequeños celos. Lleva tiempo tratando de añadirme a su lista de trofeos y yo no coopero. Realmente lo siento, Sakura. Te hizo daño por mi culpa.

Sakura pudo ver cólera mezclada con remordimiento y, como no, ¿ansiedad?¿Seguramente no pensaría que le iba a culpar?

—No es culpa tuya —le consoló, apretando sus manos—. ¿Pero no deberíamos comunicárselo a la policía?

Shaoran se levantó y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y pausados.

—Solo hay un problema con esto, amor. No tenemos ninguna prueba. Ningún testigo, ningún «fue cogida con las manos en la masa», ninguna huella digital en tu vaso, nada. Solo sería nuestra palabra contra la suya.

Se colocó delante de ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad y preocupación, cosa que nunca le había visto antes.

—Hay otra razón por la que no querría comunicar esto, aunque tuviéramos pruebas. —Ante el perplejo ceño fruncido de Sakura prosiguió—: Y es debido a lo que es.

Pequeñas punzadas de ansiedad comenzaron a crearse dentro de ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo que es? —preguntó Sakura quedamente.

—Azumi es una mujer lobo, Sakura. Como yo.

Sakura contempló a Shaoran mientras innumerables emociones bullían en su interior. Una divertida incredulidad comenzó a destacar.

—Eres un hombre lobo —declaró rotundamente. Una repentina cólera empezó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza—. Esto me suena a finalizar una relación, pero estoy algo perpleja porque me parece que me perdí la broma. —Se levantó y anduvo con largos pasos mientras Shaoran la miraba silenciosamente. No podía creerse lo que acababa de contarla. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sino lo diría? Un dolor punzante comenzó a formarse en su interior. Parándose detrás del sofá, fijó la mirada sobre Shaoran. Su voz tembló con la emoción contenida—. Dijiste que podría confiar en ti,y te creí. Creí en ti, pero desde el principio solo has estado esperando el momento para ponerme en ridículo. —Hizo una pausa, respirando con fuerza, rechazando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Bueno, pues has tenido éxito. Solo queno entiendo el porqué. ¿Por qué esta treta tan elaborada?

Incapaz de esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta ciegamente, dejando salir las lagrimas que picaban sus ojos. Daño. Confusión. Cólera. Desilusión. Todos entremezclados dentro de ella como un guiso burbujeante. Caminó hasta la puerta,desesperada por alejarse de la fuente de su dolor.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, la sujetó por la muñeca.

—No te vayas.

Su voz era tranquila, controlada.

—Deja que me vaya, Shaoran.

Ella no pudo engañarle, notó su confusión.

—No puedo, Sakura, eres mi compañera —le comunicó.

Alzó la cabeza y sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada. Sakura jadeó, incrédula y horrorizada, se quedó inmóvil. Un silencio sobrenatural llenó el cuarto mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro.

Shaoran rompió el silencio, hablando rotundamente, sin emoción.

—Creo que esto me da el permiso para acaparar un poco más de tu tiempo.

La vergüenza y el remordimiento la desgarraron. Finalmente asintió de forma inestable, sin saber a quien odiaba más, a sí misma por cometer este acto violento, o a él por provocarlo.

Volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, pero esta vez como adversarios. Shaoran la observó silenciosamente, todavía luchando con su creciente dolor y cólera.

—Hace años, cuando un lobo encontraba a su compañera la tomaba. Sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna disculpa. Se imponía la rendición de las procuramos ser más civilizados y halagadores, por lo que cortejamos a nuestra compañera. Soy un alfa. —Su voz decayó sonando como un profundo ronroneo, aunque la advertencia era claramente evidente—. En esta situación solo puedo tolerar muy poca cantidad de civilización.

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron, mostrando su incertidumbre. ¿Sería posible que le hubiera dicho la verdad? Unos momentos antes, los ojos de él habían mostrado un misterioso brillo. Pudo sentir las ondas de calor que emitía y la clara intención escrita en su cara. También pudo ver la erección estirando la tela de sus vaqueros. Una involuntaria onda de excitación la recorrió cuando se encontró respondiendo a su dominio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Luchó por controlar su voz.

Shaoran reconoció el leve temblor, su parte lobo se apaciguo ante su inconsciente sumisión.

—Voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí. Que no te he mentido. Que soy un hombre lobo, y —se inclinó acercándose, brillantes chispas saltaban dentro de sus ojos— que eres mi compañera. Voy a transformarme para ti. Aquí. Ahora. En este momento.

Sakura sintió pánico.

—¡Espera! —gritó— Espera, por favor, tengo que saber...

—¿Qué necesitas saber? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—No, aunque no crea nada de lo que va a pasar, pero, aún así... —se mor-

dió el labio—... ¿Me reconocerás?

Shaoran reconocido su miedo e incertidumbre. Su necesidad de proteger y consolar se reafirmó en su interior. Tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

—Te reconoceré, Sakura. Mantenemos una completa conciencia. Solo que de una manera diferente.

Reconfortada, se relajó volviendo a la normalidad y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:

—¿No se parecerá a esas películas del cine clásico donde la cara del tipo crece alargándose, y sus manos se convierten en garras o algo por el estilo, verdad?Siempre me ha parecido un poco vulgar.

La tensión entre ellos se rompió. Shaoran bufó divertido.

—No, ocurre muy rápido. Un híbrido hombre lobo se transforma por entero,solo se es consciente de nuestra energía cuando lo hacemos. Ahora mismo solo soy un hombre, al instante cambio a lobo, con solo un parpadeo. —Se rió de ella—.¿Preparada? —Ante su gesto afirmativo, movió la mesa de centro hasta colocarla delante de la chimenea, haciendo sitio.

Sakura siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Shaoran, tragando con fuerza cuando se situó de pie ante de ella y comenzó a desnudarse.

—¡Eh! ¿Te tienes que quitar la ropa?

Notó como se le secaba la boca.

Él asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento lento, atractivo, ufano, que comunicaba riqueza en ese sentido. Tocando con la punta del pie las botas, las desplazó a un lado. La mirada de Sakura fue capturada cuando él abrió el botón de su bragueta y despacio bajó la cremallera por encima de su prominente erección. Ella sintió como el calor le subía a la cara mientras inconscientemente se retorcía en el sofá.Habiendo casi olvidado la razón principal para que se desnudara, Sakura miró con expectación cuando la ropa cayó. Incluso en estas circunstancias, el ver a Shaoran en cueros era una maldita compensación.

Lentamente se desabotonó la camisa, cada botón que se deshacía revelaba más músculos, con un pecho ligeramente cubierto de vello debajo. Con elegante facilidad tiró de los faldones de su camisa para sacarla de los vaqueros y encogió sus amplios hombros para sacársela, dejándola caer sobre la silla que había a su espalda.

Sakura permaneció pegada al sofá, luchando contra el impulso de tirarse sobre él. Observó la flexión de los músculos de sus hombros y brazos cuando enganchó sus pulgares en el cinturón de sus vaqueros y los bajó hasta el suelo. La espera resultó interminable; hasta que los vaqueros revelaron lentamente el tesoro escondido,fue una pura tortura. Sakura sintió que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se contraían por la tensión, mientras que otras se ponían al rojo vivo, humedeciéndose y abriéndose con creciente excitación.

Shaoran se enderezó cuando sus vaqueros golpearon el suelo. Dio un paso para salir de ellos, cada pulgada lista para un orgasmo, permaneció de pie mostrando su cuerpo de manera orgullosa.

—Por todos los santos, eres Batman —susurró reverente. Su aliento y el latido de su corazón comenzaron a ir más rápido cuando un repentino acceso de calor barrió su cuerpo.

El paquete, en su totalidad, devastó sus sentidos. Era como una estatua griega esculpida, no en mármol, sino en carne, hueso y puro músculo. Y allí en el centro, exigiendo su atención, la más larga, la más dura, y la más gruesa de las erecciones que ella hubiera visto jamás. Una larga columna de marfil rodeada de venas palpitantes. La cabeza, en forma de ciruela sonrojada por la sangre, sobresalía del sensible tejido. Aquella columna orgullosa, descomunal, nunca podría ser ocultada por una hoja de parra.

Encantada por lo que veía, Sakura estaba impaciente por olvidar todo lo referente a los hombres lobo y seguir con lo que le parecía más interesante. Se esforzó por dejar de mirar la erección de Shaoran y encontrar sus ojos. El aliento se le quedó momentáneamente atascado ante el profundo brillo de sus ojos. Oro líquido, caliente, incinerante, fundido. Cualquier idea que tuviera de resistir desapareció cuando vio sus intenciones. Al contrario, esto encendió su pasión, abasteciendo de combustible su necesidad, preparándola para la combustión.

—¿Preparada? —repitió él, su voz fue un gruñido profundo, ronco.

Sakura tembló ante la impaciencia de su voz. Sabiendo que solo esperaba su consentimiento, su mirada dio un nuevo barrido por su cuerpo. Excitada por la ola de calor que la recorrió cuando lo hizo, asintió con la cabeza.

La imagen de Shaoran vaciló, alterándose, brillando tenuemente... transformándose. Sakura tuvo casi vértigo cuando sus ojos trataron de seguir el aspecto borroso del movimiento. Parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocar solo para encontrar un enorme lobo donde antes había estado Shaoran.

Se quedó paralizada. Cuando su vista se volvió borrosa, comprendió que había olvidado respirar. Tomando aire, temerosa de hacer cualquier movimiento,se humedeció los resecos labios con la lengua.

— ¿Shaoran?

Su susurro tembló en el aire.

El lobo se acercó despacio a ella y Sakura luchó contra el abrumador impulso de echar a correr. El aliento se atascó en sus pulmones cuando el hocico se aproximó a su cara. Cuando pensó que perdería la batalla por no soltar un aterrorizado grito, una larga y áspera lengua acarició su mejilla.

Parpadeó asombrada.

—¿Shaoran? —repitió ella.

El lobo acarició con el hocico la mano que tenía posada en el muslo. Tentativamente, la levantó, la colocó sobre la cabeza y acarició lentamente su cuello. Miró fijamente en las profundidades de sus ambarinos ojos y le reconoció de manera indiscutible.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eres tú. Realmente eres tú. —Estaba boquiabierta por la fascinación—. Eres hermoso —exclamó suavemente entre risas y lágrimas. Ahora sus manos se movieron y se alzaron sobre la piel gruesa alrededor de su cuello. Su cara,notando las marcas más oscuras que se realzaban alrededor de sus ojos y hocico. Sugrueso pelaje resultaba liso y saludable, suave y mullido bajo sus manos parte superior de su pelaje era igualita a la mata castaña de su pelo, mezclado con mechas achocolatadas y ligeros toques de luz dorada. Esta se entremezclaba con el ligero color que fluía bajo sus patas, pecho y bajo vientre.

Sakura podía sentir cada uno de los músculos que había bajo sus manos. Se maravilló de la criatura aparentemente salvaje que había ante ella, sabiendo que nunca la haría daño. Con esa revelación, llegó el conocimiento del hecho tan importante que había colocado en sus manos. Confiaba en ella. Shaoran había confiado en ella para que conociera quien y qué era.

La inundó una ola de gran emoción. Había muy pocas personas en su vida que confiaran en ella y en quien ella confiara. Sus padres, su hermana, Rika y Terada. Cada uno de ellos, además, acompañado por un amor incondicional. Gestos de Shaoran, sus palabras y acciones a lo largo de estos pocos días, fluían por su cabeza. Su bondad y preocupación, su sonrisa, fuerza e inteligencia, la pasión que sentía por ella, la pasión que él también causaba en ella. Sus palabras «Eres mi compañera» resonaron en su cabeza. Y ahora daban otro sentido a sus acciones. A su amor.

—Eres mi compañero —le dijo en un suave murmullo—, me llenas de asombro. —Levantándose, retrocedió ante el lobo y se quitó su camisa por la cabeza—. Eres mi compañero —repitió con firmeza—. Transfórmate. Cambia ahora mismo.

Sus manos fueron al botón de sus vaqueros, tirando hasta abrirlo. Deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo, se quitó los vaqueros y las bragas al mismo tiempo. Su mirada se quedó prendada en Shaoran hasta que comenzó un brillo y un ligero movimiento. Se desprendió del sujetador y lo dejó caer con el resto de la ropa.

Shaoran estaba enfrente de ella, maravillosamente desnudo y totalmente erguido. Ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos donde la esperaban su calor, fuerza, protección y amor.

—Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran.

Cantó su nombre como un rezo, mientras se presionaba ferozmente.

Él pasó las manos sobre su pelo, trayéndola hacia sí.

—¿Me aceptas? —exigió— ¿Tal como soy, Sakura?

—¡Sí! Con todos tus atributos. —Sus propias manos se alzaron, deslizándose por su pelo, entrelazándolo, capturándolo—. Te amo y te quiero, te necesito ahora mismo, Shaoran. Ahora.

Sus bocas se unieron salvajemente mientras luchaban por acercarse todo lo que podían. Su apasionada confesión había puesto a Shaoran por las nubes. La necesidad primitiva de aparearse, llenó su cabeza con una neblina roja que les hizo caer al suelo. Rodaron, luchando para colocarse encima del otro.

**….. LEMON...**

Shaoran la fijó sobre la alfombra al tiempo que su boca la exploraba. Juguetonamente, le mordisqueó la mandíbula bajando por su garganta mientras ella saltaba y luchaba bajo él. El placer y la frustración hicieron que se retorciera gimiendo y soltado un quejido cuando la boca de él encontró su pecho. Sus dientes sujetaron ligeramente su endurecido pezón cuando lo succionó.

Las uñas de Sakura se hincaron en sus hombros mientras curvaba la espalda extasiada. Su boca se movió hacia el otro pecho, succionándole vigorosamente, haciéndola arquearse y morderle el hombro como reacción. Un gruñido retumbó en las profundidades de su pecho.

Ella le empujó con violencia.

—Déjame —jadeó, y él cedió, rodando sobre su propia lo atacó sin vacilar. Recorrió con la lengua su fuerte columna empezando por la garganta, lamiendo, mordiendo y seguidamente calmando el dolor del mordisco con otra caricia de su lengua. Deslizó la mano hasta su pecho, pellizcando ligeramente el pezón masculino. Colocó su boca sobre el otro pecho, moviendo la lengua en perezosos y excitantes círculos, alrededor del endurecido brote.

Le encantó cuando Shaoran se estremeció gimiendo. Ver como se retorcía bajo sus caricias y se tensaba mientras su mano se arrastraba hacia la parte baja de su estómago y después a su ingle. Capturó su palpitante y sólido mástil con la mano,apretándole fuertemente. Sus caderas se alzaron del suelo de forma convulsiva.

Sintió un espasmo como reacción, al mismo tiempo que su sexo se inundaba con su dulce crema. Con ciega lujuria se asentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, disponiéndose a montar su sexo erecto. Su canal estaba abierto, ansiando ser llenado. El olor acre de su excitación llenó el aire.

—No —ordenó Logan ronco, deteniendo su movimiento durante solo un momento.

Apretó los muslos y desoyó su orden hasta que, girando su descomunal cuerpo, de nuevo se encontró sujeta al suelo. Trató de luchar para quedar libre, pero fue en vano. Con un gruñido de fracaso, reconoció su fuerza superior.

—Esta primera vez, será a mi manera —gruñó él enigmáticamente, haciéndola rodar sobre su estómago. Ella siguió cada una de las instrucciones, cuando la impulsó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su duro cuerpo cubrió el suyo. Se sintió abrasada por el calor que la piel de él generaba contra la suya. La dura erección estaba anidada en la hendidura de su trasero. El suave y rizado vello del pecho raspaba su espalda, haciéndola temblar.

Sintió su cuerpo apretarse con fuerza contra el suyo. Su profundo gemido,entre jadeos, llenó su oído cuando su lengua lamió el orificio tentándola e incitándola. Sakura intentó acallar fallidamente los ansiosos y torturados gemidos de necesidad que desgarraban su garganta.

—Abajo —pidió él bruscamente, haciendo presión entre sus omóplatos.

Cayó sobre sus codos, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Su consentimiento trajo un gruñido de aprobación, junto con un deslizante barrido de su lengua a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Terminó el recorrido hundiendo los dientes en un tenso glúteo, haciéndola gritar sorprendida. Sakura abrió los muslos urgiéndole, entonces sintió un breve cosquilleo producido por su pelo cuando se agachó para capturar con su boca los hinchados labios de su sexo. Su lengua se deslizó por ellos, moviendo los abultados pétalos, absorbiendo el hechicero olor de su excitación.

Sakura se alzó sobre sus brazos soltando un gemido que se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando la palma de Shaoran aterrizó en su glúteo con un resonante golpe.

—Abajo —la ordenó de nuevo, con un tono enérgico. El de un alfa que no toleraría ninguna desobediencia por su parte.

Gimiendo, obedeció, agachándose con sumisión. Sus muslos temblaron por la anticipación y brincó cuando le sintió soltar el cálido aliento sobre su empapado sexo. Unos suaves, pero firmes dedos, separaron sus labios inferiores y de nuevo su lengua comenzó la dulce tortura.

Sakura lanzó un grito, sus dedos se cerraron formando puños mientras buscaba alguna manera de sostenerse. Las pasadas hábiles de la lengua de Shaoran contra sus pliegues ultrasensibles la conducía cada vez más y más alto. Alternó la succión de su sexo y la penetración de su lengua dentro de su húmedo canal, hasta que solo fue una masa temblorosa de carne, al borde de la locura. Shaoran bebía el néctar de Sakura mientras fluía de su interior. Estaba intoxicado por su gusto y olor. Sus gritos frenéticos, y la demanda palpitante de su propio miembro, consiguieron penetrar en su subconsciente. Alzándose sobre ella, colocó la hinchada cabeza de su miembro en la entrada. Con un empujón rápido y poco profundo entró en ella mientras la cubría de nuevo

—Mi compañera —gruñó de manera firme y posesiva. Mordiéndola en elhombro, empujó.Fluidos resbaladizos salieron a borbotones, desbordándose por el invasor que perforaba su túnel. El gemido de placer de Sakura resonó cuando su grueso miembro se deslizó más y más profundo, hasta que cada pulgada fue sepultada en su interior. Su febril canal le dio la bienvenida. Primero estirándose y temblando para acomodarlo, luego apretándole, aprisionándole. Se meció lentamente contra ella, hacia delante y hacia atrás, con profundos empujes. A su vez, ella empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza, alentándole, exigiéndole más.

Shaoran inició un ritmo diferente, profundizando aún más sus embestidas y enviando su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su centro. Empujó y se retiró, empujó y se retiró. Monótonamente, sin parar, una y otra vez. Ambos perdidos en el calor primordial del acoplamiento. Los gruñidos del esfuerzo acompañaron el sonido continuado de carne contra carne. Resplandeciendo, la ardiente piel brilló debido al sudor, bajo la luz de la lámpara. Los montículos curvilíneos, carnosos, de las posaderas de Sakura se alzaban a su encuentro, igualando el ritmo de avance de las caderas de Shaoran. El peso de sus testículos, cargados con la semilla, golpeaba rítmicamente contra su sexo. Cada golpe de bombeo, conducía la cabeza palpitante de su eje a un mayor contacto, dirigiéndole hasta su mismo centro. Sus gemidos apreciativos acompañaban el movimiento exhaustivo de sus caderas cuando ella se alzaba contra él para obtener más.

Él los condujo más alto, hasta que quedaron sobre el precipicio de un placertan agudo, que solo una línea de demarcación evitaba que fuera dolor. Su sexo convulsionándose, junto con sus frenéticos gritos, anunciaron su inminente orgasmo. Shaoran se hundió, humedeciendo las yemas de sus dedos en sus jugos, buscó su sexo y aplicó una suave presión mientras frotaba el endurecido botón, enviando a Sakura, con un grito, el borde de la locura. Quedando preso en aquel canal, su sitiadomiembro explotó. Pronunció un gutural e intenso gruñido, empujando profundamente, mientras la caliente corriente de su espesa semilla cubrió las temblorosas paredes de su sexo. Los músculos, debilitados por liberación, perdieron fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo sobre ella.

Sakura siguió emitiendo pequeños gemidos cuando las ondas de su orgasmo ordeñaron el duro eje, todavía sepultado en lo más profundo de su sexo. Los murmullos ininteligibles de Shaoran la calmaron, al tiempo que él pasaba sus brazos a su alrededor, haciendo que sus cuerpos rodaran para quedar de lado pero sin separarse. Él alzó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo. Una mano se cerró sobre su pecho,frotando el alargado pezón contra su palma. Su otra mano se deslizo sensualmente hacia abajo, por su satinada y húmeda piel. Esto desencadenó una nueva ola de expectación, desde su vientre hasta su húmedo sexo, que todavía albergaba su semierguido miembro.

Suavemente masajeó los labios hinchados de su sexo. Su dedo medio y anular separaron los labios que se ajustaban a su miembro, que comenzó a llenarse y alargarse cuando ligeramente pellizcó los dilatados labios que le rodeaban. Con la base de su mano aplicó presión en el centro sensibilizado de su clítoris. Escondido bajo sus labios, este hizo que hondas de placer se extendieran por todo su cuerpo.

Sakura tembló y gimió bajo la caricia. Jadeando, cuando Shaoran comenzó a moverse con un golpe mesuradamente lento.

—Otra vez —exhaló sobre el oído de ella.

Un temblor bajó por su espalda cuando él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Martirizó la sensible piel detrás de su oído. La mano que sujetaba su pecho se apretó y amasó aquella sensibilizada carne. Sus dedos encontraron el hinchado pezón, apretándolo ligeramente y tirando de él. Su miembro, ahora totalmente erecta, quedó firmemente asentada en su interior.

El tiempo dejó de existir cuando se apropió de la flexible carne que le daba la bienvenida. Ya no podía distinguir entre el toque de sus manos o labios o lengua y la de su miembro. Cerrando los ojos, se abandonó a la cruda y dura sensación de su posesión.

Shaoran bebió los gritos de placer de su compañera. El olor acre del sexo llenó sus fosas nasales mientras sus manos se llenaban de su carne. Moldeó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, empujando con decidido vigor. Los inequívocos zumbidos de la próxima liberación revoloteaban en la base de su espalda. Extendió los labios de su sexo, haciendo que se abriera más a él. Baño los dedos con la gruesa crema que encontró allí, luego los deslizó suavemente, una y otra vez, sobre todo su clítoris. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, luego convulsionó contra él cuando ella explotó en otro orgasmo. Su gemido implorante, cargado del placer atormentado, rasgó el aire.

Shaoran agarró sus caderas, gruñendo con cada empuje en su palpitante y apretado canal. Conduciéndose por instinto, de nuevo presiono los dientes en la suave carne entre cuello y hombro, manteniéndose silencioso con empujes controlados. Recibió las pulsaciones directamente sobre su eje, haciendo que una erupción de calor les diera la bienvenida.

Agotados, se amoldaron uno al lado del otro. El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta. Los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaron. La tensión desapareció de sus músculos. Los alientos, antes ásperos y jadeantes, volvieron a ser parejos. El sudor se enfrió y secó. Sakura suspiró, temblando.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

Los brazos de Shaoran se apretaron alrededor de ella.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él.

—Uh-uh —contestó ella, acurrucándose hacia atrás en su abrazo—. ¿Shaoran?

—¿Mmmm? —la contestó con un estruendo bostezo.

—Me has mordido.

—Uh-huh —coincidió él.

—¿Ahora me voy a convertir en un hombre lobo? —preguntó ella.

—Uh-uh —negó él.

—Ah.

La desilusión teñía su voz.

Shaoran se apoyó sobre el codo, alzándose. Ella se reclinó hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos y después los alzó para encararlo.

—¿Quieres convertirte en mujer lobo? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Bueno... —comenzó, moviendo los dedos ociosamente sobre la alfombra—... ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño, que estás seguro no te va a ocurrir nunca?

Inclinando la cabeza en su dirección, continuó.

—Eso es lo que me pasa. He leído libros y me he imaginado lo que sentiría al ser un vampiro o una mujer lobo o una cambiaformas de alguna clase, o tener poderes mágicos. ¿Te parece extraño? —le preguntó, alzando la vista hacia él, dudosa, tímida.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Para nada. —Se inclinó para pasar un mechón de su pelo por detrás de su oreja—. Tienes una mente abierta en lo referente a las posibilidades de otras formas de vida. En determinadas circunstancias, puede resultar algo muy conveniente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De todos modos, pensaba que si tú me mordías, según lo que he leído siempre parece ser la forma más habitual en que un humano se convierte en hombre lobo, pues a mí no me importaría. —Su mirada se volvió pensativa—. Pero creo que eso no es posible.

Shaoran reconsideró esto durante un momento.

—Es posible —admitió.

—¿Lo es? —Sakura se sentó, sus pechos se agitaron con su entusiasmo—¿Cómo?

Apartando los ojos de sus maravillosos pezones, le sugirió.

—¿Por qué no nos duchamos y nos vestimos antes de que salte otra vez sobre ti? Entonces tal vez pueda explicarte todos los detalles sin babear.

Ella sonrió descaradamente y alcanzó la camisa que él había dejado caer sobre la silla. Ya de pie, se la puso, abrochando los botones más estratégicos.

—¿Mejor?

—Algo —se quejó él.

—Ven —le animó —. Compartiré la ducha contigo.

Con una carcajada salió corriendo de la habitación. Shaoran saltó sobre sus pies y la siguió. Las pisadas resonaron por la escalera. Ella chilló cuando la alcanzó a la entrada del dormitorio y atrapándola con un gruñido, la colocó sobre su hombro, haciéndola reír mientras llevaba su premio al cuarto de baño.

El agua tibia salpicó perezosamente en la bañera casi llena. Deslizándose sedosamente por la ardorosa piel, refrescándola y lavando la sudoración de su encuentro sexual. Después de atrapar a su compañera, con su excitación estimulada por la persecución, Shaoran había tomado a Sakura de nuevo. Fue duro y rápido, inclinados en la ducha, dejándoles débiles y sin aliento. El contacto visual que habían mantenido gracias a su reflejo en el espejo les resultó electrificante. El estímulo físico, realzado por la visión de los pechos de Sakura rebotando mientras Shaoran la penetraba una y otra vez, los había hecho explotar con fuerza y rapidez.

Asentada entre sus muslos extendidos, con la espalda contra el pecho de él,Sakura vago en una nube de saciada plenitud. Sus brazos descansaban a lo largo del borde de la bañera, mientras la rodeaba el abdomen con un abrazo.

—Olvidé darte las gracias por traerme algo de ropa y el resto de cosas,mientras dormía —murmuró ella perezosamente.

—No lo hice yo. Fue Rika —la informó, su profunda voz sonó cansada, soñolienta.

—¡Ah Dios mío, Rika! ¡Me olvidé de Rika! —Sakura luchó por sentarse, un gesto inútil ya que los brazos de Shaoran la apretaban como bandas de acero a su alrededor.

—Relájate, sabe donde estás. —Se inclinó para acariciarla el hombro con la boca—. La llamé mientras dormías. Trajo tus cosas y hasta subió para verte, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que no quiso despertarte. —Con esta explicación, Sakura se tranquilizo, relajándose en sus brazos—. Puedes llamarla por la mañana. —Su cálido aliento recorrió su cuello y hombro, causando un pequeño temblor.

Su lengua comenzó un lento recorrido sobre las pequeñas heridas causadas por sus incisivos al morderla—. ¿Te dolió? —preguntó suavemente, examinando las heridas con una combinación de orgullo y pena. Orgullo por el hecho de que llevaba sumarca y pena por el daño que la había infligido.

Ella se estremeció bajo las pasadas solícitas de su lengua.

—Mmmm, no —suspiró—. Si no paras con esto, voy a necesitar esa lengua ingeniosa en otros lugares. Y pronto.

—Estaré más que feliz de amoldarme a tus necesidades, dulzura —contestó ardorosamente.

Elevó las manos para acariciarle la cabeza, al tiempo que enterraba los dedos en la sedosa masa de su pelo y sujetándolo de manera más firme, tiró.

—Ow, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Se alejó con el ceño fruncido y ella le dejó ir.

—No es momento de jugar, no hasta que me contestes a unas cuantas preguntas —declaró decidida.

—Vale —refunfuñó haciendo un mohín mientras frotaba su dolorido cuero cabelludo—. Mientras pueda mantener mi pelo sobre la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ser un alfa si estuviera calvo? Se reirían de la manada.

—Ah, eres un niño grande —se mofó ella. Luego se dio la vuelta, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para enfrentarlo. Acunando su cabeza entre las manos le acarició desde la boca hasta el pelo, colocando pequeños y solícitos besos sobre sumaltratado cuero cabelludo. Sus manos vagaron hasta llegar a sus mejillas, elevando su cara hacia la suya. Repentinas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Oye, solo estaba bromeando, no me hiciste daño —la calmó Shaoran.

—Te golpeé. —Su aliento estaba atrapado en su garganta—- Antes, no creí en ti y te golpeé. Lo siento tanto, Shaoran. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Shaoran la acerco, la sensación de su carne desnuda todavía húmeda contra la suya le hizo querer gemir.

—No hay nada que perdonar, amor. Fue solo la impresión. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. —Frotó su espalda, bajando con una caricia, hasta la firme curva de su nalga—. Además,estamos empatados. Yo también te golpeé.

Ella retrocedió.

— ¿Quieres decir cuándo tú, cuando estábamos... ? —Un sonrojo acalorado impregnó sus mejillas.

Shaoran asintió, con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

—Eso fue... vaya.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza, evitando el contacto de su mirada.

La incipiente comprensión encendió sus ojos.

—Te gustó —declaró él con suficiencia. Inclinó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada—. ¿Le gusta a mi traviesa niña que la zurren? —La ronquera en su voz hizo que su sexo se apretara.

—¡No, y para ya! —exclamó, cuando se alzó sobre sus pies y caminó fuera de la bañera. Una incontrolable excitación apretaba sus entrañas mientras cogía una toalla y comenzaba a secarse enérgicamente.

Shaoran la siguió enseguida. Secándose, se acercó furtivamente a su espalda.

—Puedo oler tu necesidad, Sakura —bromeó.

Ella se giró para enfrentarle, haciéndole retroceder; Shaoran alzó las manos en son de disculpa, ante las chispas que disparaban sus ojos.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —gritó, luego giró alejándose y murmurando—: Soy una enferma. —La clara consternación se hizo evidente en su voz.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Shaoran la levanto en sus brazos, llevándola con largas zancadas hasta el dormitorio. La dejó caer sobre la cama, lanzándose sobre ella a continuación y sujetando su cuerpo sin admitir ningún tipo de protesta.

—Deja de retorcerte —le pidió. Capturó sus muñecas con una mano, y las subió por encima de su cabeza. Aprisionó la parte inferior entre sus muslos y se elevó sobre ella—. Mírame —la instó.

Derrotada, le miró con unos ojos totalmente avergonzados.

Una suave sonrisa comprensiva curvaba sus labios.

—No estás enferma —la consoló—. Es retorcido. Me encanta. Con esta declaración se apretó más contra ella, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo había hecho, ya sabes, algo así. Pero he leído bastante sobre el tema y me estimula, ah. Me hace sentir...

Se removió bajo él.

—¿Estimulada? —resumió él con una sonrisa.

—Sí —confesó, plasmando una renuente mueca en sus labios.

—Fue hermoso —la dijo entusiasmado—. A mi dulce, hermosa, inteligente y atractiva compañera, le gusta ser dominada. —Gruñó ferozmente—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre que soy un alfa? —Inclinando su cabeza, continuó—: Los alfas somos dominantes, está en nuestra naturaleza. —Bajó la cabeza hacia su abdomen jugueteó, lamiendo y mordiéndola hasta que la hizo reír y éndose serio, capturó la mirada de ella con la propia. Un dulce brillo comenzó a extenderse en sus ojos.

—Hay algo que siempre he deseado probar —admitió.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con alguna clase de aprehensión, pero por encima de todo dominó la anticipación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—Te implica —se explicó—. Tendrías que estar totalmente desnuda, a excepción de una capa y una capucha roja.

Sakura se deshizo entre risas que fue incapaz de disimular.

—¡Ay!, venga ya —urgió Shaoran—. Siempre he querido jugar a ser el lobo feroz.

—¡No! —Ella siguió riendo.

—Lo digo en serio, tú y yo solos en los bosques. —Alzó sus cejas con intención lasciva—. Podría ser entretenido. Prometo no comerte... —la intentó engatusar.

Perdió totalmente la partida, riéndose a carcajada limpia hasta que las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Shaoran esperó, aparentando un gesto malhumorado.

—No lo encuentro tan gracioso —refunfuñó, alzándose y quitándose de encima de ella.

Sakura intento explicarse. Se sentó, lanzando sus brazos para abrazarle.

—¡Ay!, cariño, no te enfades —le arrulló—. Si esto significa tanto para ti, me lo pensaré. —Agachó la cabeza para tenerle cerca, tratando de llamar su atención

—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Vale —se quejó él. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos y, mientras una sonrisa lenta y atractiva se formaba en su cara, le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Tú, rata! —grito, empujándolo hacia atrás— ¡Solo estabas jugando conmigo!

Shaoran cayó sobre la cama, aterrizando de espaldas.

—Te pillé —se rió—. A propósito, es lobo, no rata. Si fuera rata, sería otro animal.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada y dijo con recelo.

—¿Quieres decir que también hay ratas?

—Todo es posible —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. No conocías la existencia de hombres lobos hasta hace unas horas. Nunca hay que poner límite a las posibilidades —la aconsejó—. Es muy imprudente.

Estuvo de acuerdo ante su manera de pensar.

—Hablando de hombres lobo —dijo, dirigiendo otra vez la conversación hacia donde, desde un principio, quería llegar—. Ibas a decirme cómo me vas a convertir.

Shaoran rodó hacia un lado y la miro seriamente.

—Solo es posible cuando la hembra se aparea en su época fértil y está preparada para concebir un cachorro. —Ante su mirada sobresaltada, se corrigió—:un niño, y no, no tendrías a un pequeño lobo —la tranquilizó—. Los hombres lobo tenemos el sentido del olfato intensificado. Seré capaz de descubrir cuando estás ovulando. Esto provocará la liberación de, por falta de un término mejor, un gen que hay en la saliva. Si nos apareáramos en esas condiciones, mi mordedura te transferiría ese gen y te convertirás en mujer lobo. En caso de que se diera entre una mujer lobo con un macho humano, ella es la que mordería, transformando a su compañero.

Se sentó, sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

—Es una decisión muy importante, Sakura. Solo puede ocurrir en ese preciso momento, porque el deseo de crear una nueva vida juntos demuestra un mutuo compromiso. También es una forma de protección que tienen los hombres lobo, ante las relaciones esporádicas. Permite que tengamos sexo sin que lleguemos a transformar a nuestros amantes, si por casualidad les mordemos durante el ocurre siempre. Depende del amante, porque la excitación y la pasión están totalmente vinculadas con el proceso. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Para nosotros esto significa la culminación de un compromiso. A diferencia de los humanos, nos apareamos de por vida.

—No quiero quedarme embarazada cada vez que ovule —dijo Sakura preocupada.

Él sonrió indulgentemente.

—Eso no va a pasar. Los hombres lobo estamos tan informados sobre los métodos anticonceptivos como cualquier otra persona. Estaremos bien abastecidos de condones —bromeó—. Por lo que sé, parece que cuando seas fértil no seré capaz de mantener las manos lejos de ti. Es posible que te tenga en la cama durante un ciclo entero.

Sakura enrojeció de placer.

—No creo que resulte muy duro. —Se inclinó hacia delante para posar un beso sobre sus cálidos y complacientes labios—. Tengo otra pregunta. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y prosiguió—: ¿Qué le impide a un hombre lobo aparearse con una mujer fértil y morderla a pesar de no estar comprometidos?

—El aroma —contestó—. Del mismo modo que nuestro sentido del olfato nos conduce a nuestras compañeras, también es quien nos impide aparearnos con una hembra fértil que no sea la nuestra. El olor fértil de nuestra propia compañera es embriagador. Pero el olor de una que no lo es... —arrugó la nariz—... es realmente bastante repugnante. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia de primera mano. ¿Has tratado alguna vez de tener sexo con alguien que huele fatal? —preguntó. Al verque sacudía negativamente la cabeza la explicó—: Es más o menos imposible conseguir una erección, y mucho menos mantenerla, cuando tu nariz te grita que huyas.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. Un destello sospechoso se encendió en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que sabías que yo era tu compañera debido a cómo huelo?

Él se rió.

—Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta. Sí, así lo hice —confesó.

—¿De qué manera? —preguntó ella tímidamente— ¿Cómo huelo?

Shaoran cerró los ojos, inhalando, luego exhaló despacio.

—Cautivador. —Sus ojos apresaron los suyos—. Caliente, dulce, fresco, suculento, como una especia exótica para la cual no hay ningún nombre. —Llevó las manos de ella a sus labios, colocando un beso en cada palma—. Hueles como mi compañera. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin ninguna duda. Solo mía. —Sus ojos brillaron conel fuego interior que comenzaba a encontrar tan estimulante—. ¿Más preguntas? —preguntó suavemente.

El corazón de Sakura se hinchó con sus palabras, el dolor en su pecho desapareció, dando la bienvenida al calor.

—Solo una —contestó—. Hasta ahora hemos hecho el amor tres veces, y cada una de ellas te has colocado a mi espalda. ¿Los hombres lobo hacen el amor alguna vez de frente?

—Ah, sí —gruñó.

Ella se recostó hacia atrás, abriéndose para él.

—Ven aquí y ámame.

Shaoran se colocó entre sus muslos, hundiéndose lentamente dentro de su cálido interior, inundándola.

—Lo hago, Sakura —gimió—. Te amo de verdad de la buena.

**...**

**Gracias a :Beabi,Cata06,NaoKa y sobre todo a Didi**

**Sois un gran apoyo para mi,la verdad no se que seria de este fic sin vosotras,por eso este**

**capitulo os lo dedico.**

**Me gustan la adaptaciones(por ahora),y por eso si hay alguna de vosotras que quiera que**

**adapte un libro a CCS que me lo diga en un review porque asin cogo ideas para mi**

**propio Gran Beso a todas os quiero!**

**Ademas gracias a algunos reviews que habeis mandado,me han motivado a seguir escribiendo**

**y por eso les digo a TODAS las personas que escriben fics(ya sean adaptaciones o fics**

**propios)no abandoneis!,cada historia que escribis debe tener un principio asi como tambien**

**debe tener un final,no os rindais,no abandoneis las historias que nacen de de vuestro interior**

**porque eso seria abandonaros a vosotras mismas!**

**Una para todas y todas para una! XD**

**Tambien mando un monton de animos a Manami-chan que esta publicando su fic de**

**"El Tesoro Escondido De Clow"**

**Espero que pronto lo sigas publicando Besos!**

**Dejad reviews porfis!**


	6. Problemas y Soluciones

PROBLEMAS y SOLUCIONES

Capítulo Seis

Shaoran miró cariñosamente a su dormida compañera. Su despeinado

pelo Castaño-Rubio se derramaba a través de las almohadas sin ton ni son. Un suave

sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, y sus labios enrojecidos estaban hinchados y lige-

ramente entreabiertos, incluso su respiración era suave y pareja. La forma vo-

luptuosa que le había conducido casi a la locura por lujuria la noche pasada,

se perfilaba entre las sabanas arrugadas.

Había tenido problemas a la hora de mantener sus manos fuera de

ella. Cada vez que la amaba solo hacia quererla mucho más. Su miembro re-

voltoso había permanecido semierecto toda la noche. Aun después de llenar-

la con su semilla había permanecido sumergido en su cuerpo, dormitando a

rachas solo para renacer, duro como una roca, sepultado profundamente en

su sexo resbaladizo, caliente. La necesidad de poseerla,dominarla,

de montarla, era como una compulsión sin control.

Ella tenía que saber sin ninguna duda que le pertenecía. Que era su

alfa y compañero.

Dos veces dentro del despacho, una vez en el cuarto de baño, tres ve-

ces durante la noche y en la madrugada, y una vez más esta mañana antes de

levantarse e irse a la ducha. Habían hecho amor siete veces, no era extraño

que ella estuviera exhausta. Shaoran estaba un poco asombrado, la verdad.

Por otra parte, se sentía revigorizado, renovado. ¡Su compañera! Su

mera presencia le maravillaba y le hacia feliz. Estaba empezando un nuevo

capítulo en su vida y esperaba con anticipación cada página, cada frase.

Apoyándose, inspiró el caliente perfume hipnótico, posó un casto beso

en su mejilla que hizo que Sakura se agitara, hablando entre dientes.

—Otra vez no, estoy muy cansada.

—Shh, duerme, cariño —susurró él. Enderezándose, colocó bien la colcha alrededor de su cuerpo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Un par de horas más tarde, Shaoran estaba sentado en su despacho mantenien-

do una conversación con Eriol. Nacido en la manada de Torre de Hierro, tenía

la obligación de presentar a su nueva compañera a los miembros que compo-

nían su manada. Eriol y él habían decidido presentarla a las manadas de Torre

de Hierro y Pinos Gemelos en tres semanas a partir de este día.

Eriol, Shaoran y, lo más asombroso, Helios Delancy, el alfa de la manda

de Los Pinos Gemelos, habían decidido tener una reunión anual semicombi-

nada con los miembros de ambas manadas, para así ayudar a mantener los

problemas al mínimo. Los miembros de ambas manadas, así como los fami-

liares de una y otra manada, estaban más bien inclinados a evitar las peque-

ñas riñas como los desafíos.

Ninguno de los hombres anticipó ningún problema. El estatus de Shaoran

aseguraba su aceptación, y Sakura por sí misma, sabiendo como trataba

con el público, no se echaría atrás ultrajada. Se aseguraría que ella se mantu-

viese firme, a pesar de estar rodeada de un montón de desconocidos que jus-

tamente también eran hombres lobos.

La atención de Shaoran fue atraída por la ventana. Un vehículo poco fa-

miliar se acercaba a la casa. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió antes de

que el motor se apagara. Kaoru Kido salió al momento.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Con Sakura arriba, cual-

quier varón poco familiar era mirado como una amenaza, doblemente sí este

varón resultaba ser otro hombre lobo.

Kaoru se acercó lentamente, proyectando una presencia de la forma

menos amenazadora posible.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Shaoran? No te reto, ni soy una amenaza.

Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con determinación y nerviosismo.

Relajándose ligeramente, Shaoran le hizo entrar. Manteniendo a Kaoru

delante para así observar sus movimientos minuciosamente, le indicó el ca-

mino hacia su despacho.

—Siéntate —ofreció, indicando el sofá. Shaoran se sentó en el borde de

una de las sillas, la mesita de café estaba entre ellos—. ¿Para qué quieres ver-

me? —preguntó dudoso.

—Es por lo ocurrido con tu compañera —contestó Kaoru. Viendo la

tensión plasmarse en los músculos de Shaoran, continuó con rapidez—: Solo

quiero que sepas que no tuve nada que ver con eso. Se murmura que la dro-

garon con algo en el Gato Negro. También dicen que lo hicieron los hombres lobo,

y como Azumi y yo fuimos los únicos presentes aquella noche, tuvo que ser

alguno de nosotros.

Inspiró profundamente, obligándose a permanecer con la mirada fija

en la de Shaoran.

—No tomo drogas, Shaoran, y mucho menos se las paso a nadie.

Shaoran mantuvo la mirada sobre Kaoru hasta que este la bajó.

—Nunca sospeché de ti —concedió—. Azumi es la culpable. Y creo

que los dos sabemos por qué.

Kaoru hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Si, está obsesionada contigo. —Su voz plasmaba derrota y amargura

—. Me voy, gracias por escucharme.

—Espera, Kaoru —le pidió Shaoran—. Sé que ella te importa.

—Para lo que me sirve, pero sí, la amo. —Kaoru se detuvo y luego giró

hacia la ventana, quedándose con la mirada fija hacia fuera—. Sé que Azumi

es como un dolor de muelas, pero tiene problemas sobre los que nadie sabe.

Su madre murió cuando ella era joven y su padre es un tirano con un bloque

de hielo por corazón. Le he conocido. La manera en que la trata, me hace

querer golpear al hijo de puta durante toda una semana.

Ante el susurro de entendimiento de Shaoran, se apartó de la ventana.

Frotando los músculos agarrotados del cuello continuó:

—Sé que no excusa su comportamiento, que hay muchas personas que

también vivieron una infancia difícil. Por ejemplo la hermana de Azumi, es

una de las personas más dulces de uno podría encontrarse. Esta felizmente

casada, con un par de cachorros. —Un gesto de desesperada resignación cru-

zó su cara—. Azumi no es feliz. Si simplemente pudiera ver lo que tiene de-

lante, en vez de... —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Shaoran—... Sé que la podría

hacer feliz si me diera una oportunidad.

—Hazlo —indicó Shaoran. Viendo el gesto de perplejidad de Kaoru, ex-

plicó—: Azumi es una mujer fuerte, por lo que necesita a un hombre más

fuerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

—Cinco meses hasta el momento —contestó él.

Shaoran elevó las cejas.

—Estoy impresionado. Nunca he sabido que Azumi hubiera estado

con un hombre más de algunas semanas, antes de mandarle a tomar vientos.

Le gustas. Podría ser que ella sintiera algo más, pero está claro que Azumi ne-

cesita a un hombre fuerte, un compañero autoritario.

—Veo a donde quieres llegar —concedió Kaoru—. ¿Pero qué es lo que

puedo hacer?

Shaoran se levantó. Se acercó a Kaoru, palmeándole en el hombro.

—Habrá que prepararse, tengo un gimnasio en el sótano. A partir de

mañana puedes venir todos los días. Puedes estar un par de horas. No hay

nada mejor que fortalecer los músculos para aumentar la confianza de un

hombre. —Condujo a Kaoru hacia la puerta principal. —Y mientras fortaleces

esos músculos, voy a compartir contigo algunas de las lecciones que mi pa-

dre, un alfa de lo más sabio, compartió con conmigo.

Kaoru tendió la mano, que Shaoran tomó, sacudiéndola firmemente.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

—No me lo agradezcas, mi motivo no es enteramente altruista. El

nombre de Azumi esta en la mitad de las disputas a las que tengo que buscar

una solución. Si la haces feliz —sonrió descaradamente—, mi trabajo será

mucho más fácil.

Kaoru se rió.

—Pues como quieras. Sea por la razón que quieras, te lo agradezco y

te prometo que Azumi dejará de molestarte.

Ante eso Shaoran contestó:

—Eso sería estupendo. Quedamos para mañana, a eso de las nueve.

Cerró la puerta y vio a Sakura bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente. Notó

la rigidez de sus movimientos con una sonrisa conocedora, pertinaz. Cuando

llego hasta abajo, la tomó cuidadosamente en brazos, inclinándole la cabeza

hacia arriba para estamparle un beso afectuoso.

—Hola —murmuro contra sus labios.

—Hola —contestó ella suavemente, sus ojos brillaban, llenos de amor.

—Caminas muy cautelosamente esta mañana, dulzura. ¿Estás

irritada? —Su pregunta solícita tenía una luz juguetona en sus ojos.

—¿Adivina de quién es la culpa? —acusó ella agriamente, con un in-

tenso sonrojo manchando sus mejillas.

—Espero que no estés tratando de implicarme en el asunto —declaró

Shaoran ofendido—. Después de todo, no soy ese bocado tan dulce, y lujurioso

que se mantuvo gimiendo en mi cama durante toda la noche, tentando y ju-

gando conmigo.

—No, pero eres el maníaco sexual insaciable que me hizo estar todo el

rato gimiendo —contraatacó ella.

Shaoran la estrujo tiernamente. Su mirada fue algo pesarosa.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Fui demasiado rudo?

Su sensible preocupación calentó su corazón.

—La verdad es que no, simplemente no estaba en forma para el mara-

tón de amor. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que hice algo por el estilo.

Caray, ahora soy yo la que bromea —admitió humilde, haciendo una mueca

de disgusto—. Nunca lo había hecho antes —dijo llevándose las manos a la

cara—. Eres un amante magnifico. No podía saciarme.

El corazón de Shaoran saltó en su pecho.

—Qué bien sabes poner el ego de un simple hombre por las nubes, ca-

riño —la alabó—. Así como otras cosas. —Su boca tomó la de ella en un beso

sensitivo que calentó su sangre.

Sakura retrocedió, jadeante.

—Pero te informo que... —le ofreció—, todo será perdonado si...

Ella le echó una mirada seductora.

—¿Qué? —Esa mirada incitó a Shaoran a acceder a cualquier cosa.

—Me alimentas —sonrió—. Me muero de hambre.

—Bruja. —Colocó el brazo sobre su hombro mientras la dirigía hacia

la cocina—. Creo que debo alimentarte y así cojas fuerza suficiente para la si-

guiente ronda.

—Ja, ja —dijo ella sarcásticamente, luego gruñó cuando la pellizcó en

el momento que empujaba la puerta de la cocina.

Después de comer, se retiraron al despacho de Shaoran. Como era domingo,

Sakura llamó a Rika a su casa, para tranquilizarla y decirla que estaba bien.

Shaoran estaba reclinado en el sofá, con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo indulgen-

temente mientras una risueña Sakura charlaba con Rika por teléfono. Aun

siendo mujeres adultas, parecían retroceder a la pubertad cuando un nuevo

hombre entraba en sus vidas. Bostezó. Después de todo, parecía que los exce-

sos nocturnos surtirían algún efecto sobre él. Shaoranse quedó dormido con el

susurro tranquilizador de Sakura como fondo.

Despertó con un cosquilleo en la nariz. Sin abrir los ojos, extendió la

mano y sujetó a una juguetona Sakura, colocándosela encima.

—Échate una siestecita conmigo —murmuro—. Queda muchísimo es-

pacio en este ancho sofá.

La depositó contra su pecho, con la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla, sus

brazos la rodearon para acercarla aún más. Ambos suspiraron con satisfac-

ción y se relajaron hasta dormirse.

Una hora más tarde el ruido discordante del teléfono hizo que Sakura

saltara alarmada. Shaoran la atrapó antes de que empezara a rodar y cayera al

suelo.

—Cálmate, cariño —murmuro dulcemente, con la voz ronca por el

sueño.

Se levantó y coloco a una atontada Sakura sobre el sofá, después corrió

en busca del teléfono.

—Li —contestó enérgicamente. Luego escuchó durante unos

momentos—. Excelente, sí, lo sé. Tú y Yamazaki me aseguráis que lo tenéis todo

bajo control. —Otra vez escuchó al que hablaba al otro lado de la línea—.

Está bien, mira, intentaré taparlo todo lo que pueda. Puedo estar allí en pocas

horas. Recógeme en la pista de aterrizaje en Tuskero. —Otro torrente de con-

versación vino de la otra parte—. Vale, ¿Te parece que lo veamos cuándo lle-

gue? De acuerdo. —Colgó el teléfono y miró a Sakura—. Tengo que irme a tra-

bajar.

—¿Una de tus consultas? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, sube conmigo y te lo iré explicando mientras hago el equipaje.

Sakura aceptó y subieron juntos la escalera. Se sentó en la cama mientras

Shaoran colocaba una muda de ropa, junto con todos los utensilios que precisa-

ba, en una bolsa de viaje. Mientras hacia el equipaje, la explicó de qué iba su

trabajo, y el problema que se había creado. La disputa entre dos manadas so-

bre una línea territorial. La pelea que sucedió después y cómo los combatien-

tes fueron separados a la fuerza por sus alfas, que lograron mantener a sus

respectivas manadas bajo control. Que esos mismos alfas estaban perdiendo

velozmente el deseo de evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre, y cómo

sus instintos lupinos les empujaban a actuar.

—¿Y esta disputa tiene lugar en medio de Montana? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, y no puedo perder el tiempo conduciendo hasta allí. Mantengo

un Cessna en la pista de aterrizaje local de aquí, para así poder realizar vue-

los rápidos sin tener que depender de los aviones comerciales. Cuesta menos

esfuerzo de esta manera —le explicó.

—¿Sabes pilotar un avión?

Sakura estaba asombrada de todas las nuevas facetas que descubría de

Shaoran.

—Ya ves que sí. Si eres una buena chica mientras estoy fuera, te lleva-

ré a dar paseo a mi regreso —le guiñó un ojo, ofreciendo este soborno.

Desapareció en el cuarto de baño para recoger su cepillo de dientes y

sus utensilios de afeitar. Sakura oyó el sonido de la tapa del inodoro al alzarse

y líquido caer. Sonrió ante la acción inconsciente por parte de Logan. En cier-

to modo, era extrañamente reconfortante. Después del ruido del inodoro y el

agua correr por el lavabo, emergió del cuarto de baño, añadiendo sus artícu-

los personales de aseo a su bolsa de viaje.

—Creo que me iré a casa mientras estás fuera —anunció Sakura.

—Eres bienvenida si quieres quedarse aquí, lo sabes ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero me da algo de apuro estar aquí sin ti —explicó—. De

cualquier manera, costará menos esfuerzo que esté en casa, ya que tengo to-

das mis cosas allí. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, por lo que necesitaré mi

coche.

—¿Podrás llegar bien a tú casa? —preguntó Shaoran, con aparente preo-

cupación—. Si lo deseas, esperaré cuando acabe de hacer el equipaje y te dejo

en casa al salir del pueblo.

—No hay necesidad, puedo llegar bien. Llamaré a Rika. O mejor aún,

llamaré a un taxi. Así les dejaré seguir con lo que estén haciendo— reconside-

ró ella.

Shaoran asintió. Pudo ver que su cabeza estaba en lo que se iba a encon-

trar cuando llegara a Montana. Cuando tomó su bolsa y bajo al piso inferior,

Sakura se arrastro como un perrito faldero. En la puerta principal Shaoran dejó

caer la bolsa y se giró, pera encontrarse a Sakura mordiéndose el labio, con los

ojos brillando con las lágrimas no derramadas. Solo tuvo que abrir los bra-

zos, para que ella se sepultara en el cálido refugio que le proporcionaba.

—No llores, cariño. Estaré de regreso en un par de días.

La sintió reclinar la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Lo siento, parezco un bebé. Pero es que estábamos comenzando a

entendernos y te vas, te voy a extrañar.

Se echó hacia atrás, para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Yo también te extrañaré, pequeñaja. Míralo de esta manera —apun-

tó hacia fuera—. Ahora tendrás un par de días para recuperarte. —Su mirada

se volvió abrasadora—. Tómate algunos baños de espuma. Así te desentume-

ces para cuando regrese.

Sakura se rió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole fe-

rozmente.

—Lo haré —aceptó, luego se retiró, sus ojos se convirtieron en suaves

piscinas de color verde brumoso—. Ten cuidado.

Los ojos ámbar cambiaron a dorado.

—No te preocupe por mí, estaré bien. —Sus brazos se apretaron alre-

dedor de ella, manteniéndola cerca—. Sé que, como tú bien has dicho, «está-

bamos empezando a entendernos», pero cuando regrese tendremos una

charla bastante seria tú y yo.

—¿Otro charla seria? Me parece que me estás asustando. —Su trémula

sonrisa contradijo sus cizañeras palabras.

La mano de Shaoran se arrastró hacia abajo, palmeando con delicadeza

su redondeado pompis.

—No seas una sabelotodo, o tendré que zurrarte.

—Shaoran...

Sakura se sintió encender al instante por estas encantadoras palabras.

Él capturó su boca en un beso intempestivo, su lengua entro rápida-

mente dedicándose al saqueo y al pillaje. Se apropió del gemido de Sakura

mientras ella quedaba devastada por su apasionada acometida. Después de

explorar a fondo su boca, cortó el beso, susurrando promesas sensuales.

—También hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa.

Dándole un devastador beso final y una firme palmada en el trasero,

se dirigió a la calle.

Sakura le observó, diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras conducía hacia

el camino de acceso. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Soltando un fuer-

te suspiro y con una sonrisa algo aturdida, se encaminó hacia el despacho

para llamar a un taxi.

Un par de días más tarde, después de un día frenético en la tienda, Sakura esta-

ba en casa descansando sobre el sofá. Simplemente se había duchado, vistién-

dose con una camisa playera de color rosa palo y sus pantaloncitos cortos fa-

voritos de franela, unos con dibujos de ositos. Un envase vacío de ensalada

de pasta y un vaso medio lleno de limonada descansaban sobre la mesita de

café. En la televisión, el meteorólogo pronosticaba el tiempo con confianza.

Se desperezó y bostezó, luego miro con el ceño fruncido el envase va-

cío de pasta, preguntándose si tendría suficiente energía como para levantar-

se y tirarlo o si continuaba holgazaneando y mirando la televisión. El repenti-

no sonido del teléfono la salvó de tener que decidirse.

Sakura vaciló, un ceño pensativo cruzaba su cara. Tenía que ser Shaoran.

La había llamado todas las noches que había estado ausente, y anoche le ha-

bía asegurado que un día más y todo habría concluido. Sin más remedio, ten-

dría que moverse si es que esta noche regresaba. Cogiendo el teléfono, con-

testó con un suave.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, cariño, soy yo.

Era la voz de Shaoran, profunda y rica, enviando una emoción ya cono-

cida por todo su cuerpo.

—Shaoran. —Exhaló un pequeño suspiro velado—. ¿Ya estás de regre-

so?

—Pues sí, cariño. Estoy como a unos diez minutos. Toma algo de ropa

y lo que necesites. Te recogeré y nos dirigiremos directamente mi casa. —

Hubo una pausa tirante—. Traje novedades para ti, cariño.

El calor sensual que había en su voz hizo temblar a Sakkura. Ella hizo una

mueca, queriendo chillar de frustración. Manteniendo la voz neutral contes-

tó:

—Esta noche no puedo, Shaoran. La verdad es que tuvimos un día bas-

tante alocado en la tienda y estoy exhausta. ¿Lo podemos dejar para

mañana?

Cruzó sus dedos, esperando que para entonces todo volviera a la nor-

malidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

—Nada. —Se esforzó por mantener un tono casual, natural—. Es solo

que estoy muy cansada.

—Está bien, está bien, pero todavía puedes volver a casa con conmigo.

—Su voz se volvió suave, persuasiva—. Te he extrañado, Sakura. Quiero que

estés conmigo. Necesito abrazarte, pequeñaja.

Sus entrañas se estremecieron, no solo por la necesidad física, sino

también por la necesidad emocional.

—Shaoran, lo que realmente necesito es quedarme aquí. Solamente una

noche más. Prometo que mañana estaremos juntos.

Sakura cerró los ojos, meciéndose nerviosa, sus dedos se agitaban sobre

alfombra.

—Sakura, ¿no habrás cambiado de parecer? ¿Me refiero a nosotros?

Su dolor era palpable incluso a través del teléfono.

Sakura se apresuro a tranquilizarlo.

—¡No, Shaoran! Simplemente necesito quedarme aquí una noche más.

—¿Por qué?

Su voz sonó peligrosamente suave.

—No te lo puedo explicar —intentó dejar el tema.

—Podrías intentarlo —le pidió, de repente la exasperación llenaba su

tono.

El temperamento de ella explotó.

—¡Te dije que no puedo y no lo haré!

El propio temperamento de Shaoran se sumó a la ecuación.

—¡Estaré allí en cinco minutos y me dirás qué diablos pasa!

Cortó la comunicación y Sakura se levantó, golpeando el suelo con los

pies y despotricando como un camionero. Cinco minutos más tarde el coche

de Shaoran entró en el camino de acceso. Un segundo más tarde golpeaba la

puerta.

—Sakura, abre la puerta —demandó.

—Vete, Shaoran —insistió ella.

—Echaré la puerta abajo, Sakura. Tienes diez segundos.

El tono mortalmente serio en su voz echó por tierra su determinación.

Abrió la puerta, dejándola de par en par.

—¡Pues ya esta, abierta! ¡Espero que ahora estés muy contento!

Ella golpeó el suelo con sus pies enrabietada, retirándose de la puerta

abierta para que entrara.

Cerrando de un golpe la puerta, Shaoran caminó con largas zancadas

detrás de ella, tomó su brazo con firmeza y cuidado al mismo tiempo, y la

dio la vuelta para que le encarara.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Su furia se atemperó por la genuina preocu-

pación.

—Te dije que estoy cansada, ¿es que no te vale con eso? —le espetó.

Esforzándose por no dejarse llevar por su mal humor, Shaoran inspiró

profundamente.

—Sakura —comenzó, determinado a estar calmado y razonable. Su in-

tención se vio detenida al comprender una de las posibles razones para su

comportamiento—... ¡Oh!

La cólera pudo a la vergüenza.

—Sí, «oh». ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía! Tú y eso...

¡Eso que todo lo huele! ¿Por qué no te podías limitar a mantenerte alejado?

Se apartó de él, cruzando los brazos en un gesto defensivo.

—Sakura, cariño, si tienes la regla. ¿Qué más da? ¿Es por eso por lo que

estás tan perturbada?

Shaoran se sintió perdido. Allí tenía que haber algo más que eso, pero

simplemente no daba con el qué.

—Estaba intentando ahorrártelo —masculló con resentimiento.

—¿Ahorrarme el qué?

Se esforzó por no mostrar su exasperación.

—El olor. Toda esa conversación es sobre tu tan sensitiva nariz. ¿No

piensas que huela mal? —El dolor matizaba su renuente pregunta.

La comprensión ya despuntaba.

—¿Estabas preocupada porque pudiera pensar que apestas? —Al verla

asentir, se llenó de compasión ante la innecesaria ansiedad que ella había su-

frido. Colocando las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, ignoró los mús-

culos tensos que había bajo sus manos. Amable pero firmemente la instó a

darse la vuelta. Lo hizo, pero no le miró. Una mano paciente tomó su barbilla

y la levantó para que sus renuentes ojos le miraran—. Amor, el único modo

de que alguna vez pudieras oler mal, para mí y bajo cualquier circunstancia,

sería si decidieras dejar de bañarte. Y aun así, te puedo asegurar que ni eso

importaría. No hueles mal —la reconfortó con seriedad—. Tu olor es... intri-

gante.

Una sonrisa renuente, nacida de la vergüenza, curvó sus labios.

—¿Intrigante, huh? ¿Cómo es eso? No espera, ya lo sé. Es como cuan-

do un perro huele algo extraño en la hierba y comienza a restregarse sobre

ella. ¿Vas a restregarte sobre mí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y haciendo

pucheros.

Shaoran se rió ahogadamente, abrazándola apretadamente y restregán-

dola sobre él.

—Me gustaría restregarme por todo tu cuerpito, ¿Cómo no iba a gus-

tarme eso?

Sakura se echó hacia atrás, con la sorpresa tiñendo su cara.

—¿Quieres decir que harías el amor conmigo?

—Con todo mi corazón, cariño —puntualizó él.

—No crees que sería... ¿un engorro? —preguntó ella vacilante.

—¿Hacer el amor contigo? Nunca.

Deliberadamente no entendió su pregunta, esperando irritarla, ayu-

dándola a recuperar la estabilidad.

—No es eso —contestó ella agriamente—. Lo otro, ya sabes.

—Oh, Eso. No, no creo que sea asqueroso. Es, y abro comillas, «un

proceso natural del cuerpo humano propio de las mujeres, dando como re-

sultado la expulsión de un poco de tejido fino y fluido rojizo que se llama

sangre». ¿Quién te dijo que era asqueroso? —preguntó, sabiendo que alguien

se lo había tenido que decir.

—Mi ex-marido. —Las sombras opacaban sus ojos—. Una vez le pre-

gunté por qué, ya sabes, no hacía el amor conmigo en aquel momento. Y me

contesto que era algo sucio.

Luego vaciló, dudosa de revelar más.

—¿Qué más? —la apremió Shaoran amablemente. Podría pedirla que le

repitiera todo, pero entonces la vería tratando de retirarse de nuevo. Había

tenido suerte de no vivir cerca mientras estaba casada con el tonto el haba

ese. Habría montado un buen numerito para Sakura, y Shaoran sentía la necesi-

dad de devolvérsela, aunque fuera con alguna pequeñez, a ese maldito. Sakura

se tragó su orgullo y le confió su mayor vergüenza—. Me dijo que era antina-

tural querer tener sexo cuando se tiene la regla. Dijo que era algo pervertido.

—¿Dónde vive este tipo? —preguntó Shaoran con una calma engañosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca he atacado a un humano mientras estaba en forma de lobo,

pero, por él, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

El enfado de Shaoran era conmovedor.

—No vale la pena. —Sakura le rodeo con los brazos, acariciándole, ha-

ciendo que bajara la cabeza para darle un beso dulce, conmovedor—. Pero,

en todo caso, te lo agradezco mucho.

—De nada —murmuró él—. Por otra parte, no es antinatural. Una

buena cantidad de mujeres experimentan el orgasmo más intensamente du-

rante sus períodos.

—¿Quién habla, es la voz de la experiencia? —preguntó ella.

—De hecho... —comenzó él.

—No importa, no quiero detalles. ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas, de todas

formas? —Su curiosidad pudo más.

Shaoran se traslado al sofá y urgió a Sakura a colocarse encima, en su re-

gazo. Ella se apoyó contra él con un suspiro de alegría.

La abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su pelo.

—Un día, mi padre, que es muy sabio, nos sentó a mi hermano y a mí

para tener una pequeña charla. Nos dijo, con un detalle poco común en la in-

formación que se daba en aquellos tiempos, que no había ninguna razón para

que un hombre no supiera todo lo referente al funcionamiento del cuerpo de

la mujer. Nos dijo que necesitábamos saber estas cosas, a fin de que pudiése-

mos ser considerados y comprensivos con los sentimientos de la mujer, cuán-

do ella experimentaba estas funciones femeninas. —Shaoran recordó el pasado

con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Las mujeres, nos dijo, eran algo más que unos

receptáculos con pechos, para nosotros.

—Muy bien dicho —estuvo de acuerdo Sakura.

Shaoran besó su nuca.

—También nos dijo que si conocíamos el cuerpo de la mujer nos haría

mejores amantes. Y que un amante considerado, comprensivo e informado,

nunca carecía de la compañía de las mujeres. —Shaoran sonrió con aire satisfe-

cho—. Y estaba en lo cierto.

—Tu padre parece un hombre muy interesante. Tanto como su hijo,

me parece a mí.

Shaoran acepto el cumplido con un abrazo.

—A él también le gustaras, cariño. Ahora, ¿nos podemos ir ya de aquí?

Sakura asistió.

—Vale.

Se alzó, colocándola de pie y plantando de repente un golpe cariñoso

en su trasero.

—Ve por tus cosas, mujer, nos vamos a casa.

Sakura empezaba a dirigirse a su dormitorio, cuando Logan la detuvo.

—Trae tu vibrador —pidió él.

Sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos, de la misma manera en que su

boca se abrió involuntariamente. Deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla, y amable-

mente la urgió para que la cerrase.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un vibrador? —preguntó incrédula. La sor-

presa mantenía a raya su vergüenza.

Se encogió de hombros como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Simplemente era una corazonada.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió al pasillo y de allí a su dormitorio, vol-

viendo la mirada hacia atrás con sospecha en sus ojos. Algo no estaba bien

por aquí. Comenzaba a preocuparse ante el hecho de que en realidad pudiera

leer su mente, Shaoran sonrió y agitó una mano para que avanzara. Luego en-

cendió la televisión y se reacomodó en el sofá, esperando mientras ella pre-

paraba el equipaje.

Una media hora más tarde, Sakura reapareció con una maleta. Shaoran fue

a su dormitorio para coger el neceser y el bolso que contenía la ropa de traba-

jo. Los colocó en el sofá y se giró hacia Sakura.

—Dame el vibrador —pidió, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, genuinamente intrigada.

—No lo necesitaras más —aclaró simplemente, arrogante.

Abrió el neceser y sacó el vibrador, entregándoselo. Shaoran lo examinó,

encendiéndolo.

—¿Celoso? —bromeó, pero con el sonrojo iluminando su cara.

—¿Necesito estarlo? —preguntó peligrosamente, una sonrisa misterio-

samente sensual y muy sardónica curvó sus labios.

Ella sintió que se le cerraba el estómago, su pecho se contraía herméti-

camente y se extendía bajo su penetrante mirada.

—No soy adivina —admitió ella. Sus pechos se comprimieron y se

empujaron contra la delgada tela de su sostén y camisa.

Shaoran lanzó de manera natural el vibrador a la papelera que estaba

cerca de la televisión.

—Ven aquí. —Pronunció esta lenta y contundente orden.

Un tirón de emoción pasó rápidamente por su columna vertebral y

ella sonrió.

—Me gusta mucho cuando haces eso— soltó.

—¿Qué? —inquirió alzando las cejas.

—Te pones tan caliente y sexy —explicó ella—. Y luego dices «ven

aquí» con esa voz tan suave y aterciopelada, que haces que me derrita.

—No te derritas aún, cariño —se opuso él—. No hasta que haya conse-

guido yo mi propósito.

A Shaoran, el camino le resultó bastante agradable, gracias a la restaurada ar-

monía de pareja. Sakura le pidió que le contara como había resulta el viaje y el

trabajo, cosa que hizo, con bastantes detalles.

—Parece completamente surrealista —dijo dudosa mientras llegaban,

saliendo del coche y entrando en la casa—. El que seas el mediador en una

disputa territorial entre manadas. Manadas de lobos. Manadas de lobos que

también son personas. —Negó con la cabeza—. Me va a llevar cierto tiempo

habituarme a todo esto.

—¿Te molesta, Sakura? ¿Que seamos reales? —preguntó Shaoran, dando a

la llave de la luz para iluminar la escalera.

No quería, necesitaba, saber si ella se podía adaptar al chocante conoci-

miento que la había dado. Su relación dependía de su habilidad para aceptar

a su gente, para aceptarle, completamente, sin reservas.

Sakura lo pensó un momento.

—Sabes, he visto una gran cantidad de películas y también bastantes

libros basados en los hombres lobos. La mayoría de ellos representan a los

hombres lobos como humanos que se transforman en animales violentos,

criaturas sin control. Criaturas cuya única meta parecía que era matar. —

Hizo una pausa, considerando sus palabras—. Aunque al parecer no existían

tales criaturas, daba miedo. —Se movió para quedar de pie delante de Shaoran,

sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y aceptación—. Pero ahora, conociéndote, sa-

biendo lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar a ser, no me asusta. —Sonrió mien-

tras su mano se alzaba para acaríciale la mejilla—. Si eres la representación

de cómo son los hombres lobos de verdad, creo que simplemente nos llevare-

mos magníficamente bien.

La estampo un beso afectuoso, de agradecimiento.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te amo, Sakura Kinomoto? —la pregun-

tó suavemente.

—Creo que hace una hora o dos —contestó, mordiéndose el labio infe-

rior—. Pero no te cortes, puedes decirlo cuando te venga en gana.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —bromeó él—. Venga vayámonos a

la cama.

Shaoran agarró su maleta y el equipaje de Sakura, y la siguió mientras su-

bían las escaleras.

—A propósito, ¿te he dicho que me encantan tus pantaloncitos cortos?

—Admiró la flexión de los músculos de sus firmes glúteos redondeados y el

erótico balanceo de sus caderas mientras subía las escaleras por delante de él

—. Desde esta perspectiva, los ositos parecen bailar un tango.

Sakura se rió.

—Deja de mirar sin disimulo a mis ositos, serás pervertido.

—Si tuviese una mano extra haría algo más que mirarte sin disimulo

—se quejó él.

Cuando alcanzaron el dormitorio, Shaoran echó el equipaje sobre la

cama. Sakura y él desempacaron sus respectivos bolsos. Él la siguió al cuarto

de baño, colocando su cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de tocador en sus

lugares acostumbrados. Mientras él hacia esto, Sakura colocaba en un estante

su champú y su acondicionador en la estantería de la bañera y colocaba sus

cosas pulcramente en el mueble del baño. Shaoran notó la caja de tampones

que ella colocó con sus cosas.

Se movió detrás de ella y, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, em-

pezó a darle un suave masaje.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —preguntó solícito.

—Bien —contestó ella, cerrando los ojos—. Mmm, eso se siente muy

bien.

Él retiró su pelo sobre un hombro y dejó al descubierto su nuca. Depo-

sitando un suave beso allí, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su espalda y al-

rededor de su cintura. Una mano continuó bajando hasta descansar sobre su

vientre, por encima de su montículo.

—¿No tienes calambres? —preguntó, dándole suavemente un masaje.

—Uh-uh.

Sus manos y sus labios la hundieron en un estado de arrobo.

Él avanzó hacia delante, golpeando ligeramente con su dedo la caja de

tampones para llamar su atención.

—¿Tienes puesto uno de estos?

Inclinando la cabeza, su boca quedo al nivel de su oreja. Su lengua

pasó por esas curvas y recovecos. Llevando su lóbulo a su boca para mordis-

quearlo y sorberlo, haciendo que Sakura gimiera cuando Shaoran empezó a ma-

sajear la zona de su vientre que parecía estar en llamas.

—Quítatelo, cariño —susurró él.

Su firme demanda envió un temblor de anticipación por toda su co-

lumna vertebral. Otra vez ella inclinó la cabeza, con sus ojos nublados, y la

excitación alcanzando cotas máximas. Shaoran tomó una toalla de la alacena y

se dirigió al dormitorio, dándola privacidad. Sakura se desvistió y se preparó.

Colocándose calladamente el albornoz de Shaoran para entrar en el dormitorio.

Shaoran se había estado preparando. Las luces habían sido apagadas y media

docena de velas brillaban en diversos puntos de la habitación, emitiendo un

sutil resplandor.

Había extendido la toalla sobre la cama, se había desvestido, y ahora

estaba sentado y recostado sobre el cabecero de la cama. Con actitud casual y

acomodadamente desnudo, su erección estaba al máximo y dura, esperándo-

la.

—Ven aquí. —Su orden hizo que el estómago de Sakura se estremeciera

de anticipación. Ella se quitó el albornoz y tomó la mano que la ofrecía—.

Quiero que te sientes aquí, en la cuna de mis piernas, y que coloques tus pier-

nas alrededor de mi cintura.

Él la atrajo lenta pero firmemente hacia él.

**LEMON...**

Su dictamen pronto fue realizado con pequeños jadeos y risitas. Ella se

colocó a sí misma en su regazo, sus piernas se abrieron y rodearon su torso

musculoso, sus brazos cayeron sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello.

Shaoran coloco los suyos abrazándola, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran fir-

memente pegados. Su palpitante erección descansaba en el valle abierto de

su sexo,frotando la piel satinada de su vientre.

—Oh, sí —soltó él—. Me encanta tu contacto, cielito.

Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su pecho. El vello encrestado ha-

cia cosquillas a sus prietos pechos, haciendo que gimiera.

Shaoran se reclinó y deslizó las manos por su cabello, sus dedos la suje-

taron firmemente mientras bajaba la cabeza para estamparla un beso. Su boca

permaneció sobre la suya, rozándola y amoldándose para poder tener un me-

jor avance. Su lengua se unió, jugando y persuadiéndola para que abriese la

boca.

Sakura lo hizo, voluntariamente le permitió pasar, admitiendo al ator-

mentador invasor. Shaoran gimió cuando la succión de su boca y lengua acele-

raron el hambre de su verga, consumiéndose el uno al otro, intercambiando

deliberadamente el calor abrasador.

La boca de Shaoran se separó de la suya y empezó una exploración más

pausada. Él la besó y mordiscó a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula hasta el

punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Allí, pellizcó ligeramente la carne vulnera-

ble con sus dientes y sorbió suavemente y durante mucho tiempo, marcándo-

la. Los gemidos suaves y velados de Sakura le catapultaron al frenesí. Su boca

regresó a la expuesta y elegante garganta. Aceptando su invitación, la arras-

tró por la sedosa piel. El excitante aliento cálido y húmedo sobre ella, envió a

cada nervio un pequeño temblor. En la base de su garganta hizo una pausa,

chupándola ligeramente, señalándola de nuevo.

—¿Me estás dejando chupetones? —preguntó Sakura desvalida. Sus ma-

nos eran como plumas a través de su pelo, sosteniéndola. Ella sintió el agui-

jón de la sangre cuando salía a la superficie de su piel.

—Mmm-hmm —ronroneó él.

—Más —le exigió.

Perdido en el éxtasis de sus lentas exploraciones y diminutos mordis-

cos de amor que la señalaban, Sakura se meció contra él y Puso máximo empeño en levantarse, para empalarse a sí misma.

—No, aún no, corazón —murmuró con voz oscura, lenta—. Pronto ca-

riño, solamente sujétate encima de mí, mi amor —canturreó él dulcemente

ante los quejidos mudos de súplica.

Él arrastró su boca a lo largo de su tórax, haciendo escala sobre el fir-

me y pálido pecho. Sorbió firmemente, creando otra marca de pasión en la

piel ligeramente dorada, sedosa de ella. La excitación de Shaoran aumentaba

rápidamente. Los movimientos insistentes de Sakura y los gemidos dulces e

implorantes le volvían loco. El deseo de hundirse en el caliente, y resbaladizo

canal era agobiante. Pero había establecido su curso a seguir y estaba deter-

minado a llevarlo a cabo. Un largo, lento paseo hacia su meta, y su meta era

probar a su compañera que era amada y deseada bajo cualquier circunstan-

cia.

La inclinó para hacerla retroceder, una mano firmemente plantada en

su trasero, la otra ahuecando en el tenso globo de su pecho. Su boca completó

el viaje de un pezón al otro. Sus dientes se cerraron amablemente en la base,

sus labios se le pegaron al resto, la lengua jugueteó con el endurecido brote

mientras la sorbía fuertemente.

—Shao. ¡Oh,Shaoran! —gritó Sakura cuando un pequeño orgasmo la to-

maba. Un profundo gruñido de ánimo vibró desde su sexo sensibilizado,

enviándola a otro orgasmo.

Rápidamente cambió de posición, sorbió vigorosamente su otro pe-

zón, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban y comenzaban a trazar círculos en la

parte húmeda. Con un gemido, Sakura se corrió de nuevo. Su cuerpo se rebeló

contra el suyo, su sexo se arrastraba para golpear su miembro con cada convul-

sión de sus caderas.

Su boca tomó la de ella en un beso abrasador, su lengua abriendo ca-

mino a todas las barreras, explorando apasionadamente, saboreando su sa-

bor único. Él se tragó sus quejidos y gemidos suplicantes. El perfume de su

excitación inundó sus fosas nasales, mientras el calor abrasador de su piel sa-

tinada se deslizaba contra él.

Shaoran estaba que no podía. Ahogándose por hacerla suya, su compa-

ñera. Sus manos ahuecaron su culo, sin esfuerzo alguno la levantó.

—Guíame dentro —pidió con un gruñido grueso, ronco. Ella accedió

ansiosamente, dirigiendo su gruesa erección hacia su húmedo la hizo bajar, abriéndose paso fácilmente por la brecha de tensa carne que se estremecía y cerraba herméticamente alrededor del invasor que acogía.

Sakura absorbió con fervor el impacto de cada pulgada que enfundaba,

mientras él se deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella, llenándola. Con los ojos

cerrados y la frente arrugada por la concentración, se meció contra él recitan-

do:

—Sí, sí, sí.

emitió un gemido angustiado cuando su pasaje se apretó contra

su miembro. Gruñó de alivio cuando se introdujo hasta la empuñadura, alcan-

zando el punto más profundo de su cérvix. Ambos se aquietaron sujetándose

el uno al otro, intercambiando el aliento jadeante de sus bocas abiertas, mien-

tras celebraban la unión que se desarrollaba en ese mismo momento.

—Móntame, Sakura —ordenó . Ella se estremeció, estrechando la

vaina y excitándole desmedidamente.

Las piernas de Sakura se apretaron alrededor de su cintura al tiempo

que comenzaba a mecerse, levantándose un poco para luego hundirse, sin-

tiendo la suave y rítmica protuberancia de la cabeza de su miembro en lo más

profundo. Deseando que lo repitiera, Shaoran la asió con fiereza, flexionando

sus glúteos, y levantándola. Su miembro quedó por unos momentos libre de pre-

sión, para luego introducirla profundamente en su sexo.

Después se aferraron el uno al otro cuando acabaron, uniéndose en

una gratificante sensualidad.

La piel, empapada con el sudor, hacía resbaladizos sus cuerpos, pe-

gándose poco a poco mientras se iban calmando, excepto por la elevación y

caída de sus pechos, cuando estos hacían trabajo extra para llenar los pulmo-

nes del preciado y escaso oxígeno. El sonido llenó el silencio de la noche.

Fuera, las ranas y grillos cantaban, las hojas susurraban cuando una pequeña

brisa se filtraba a través de ellas. Adentro, solo se escuchaba el chirrido amor-

tiguado de los electrodomésticos de la casa. El zumbido suave de un ventila-

dor acompañaba el suspiro aún más suave de los alientos de dos personas

perdidas en su universo.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Shaoran suavemente.

—Mmm-hmm.

Su murmullo, apenas perceptible, fue acompañado por varios besos

suaves en el hombro donde reposaba la cabeza.

—Tan pronto como pueda desplegar mis rodillas vamos a darnos una

ducha.

Sakura cerró herméticamente sus brazos sobre él, tratando de librarse,

de desenredarse y levantarse.

—No, cariño, no te muevas —instó él—. Simplemente dame un minu-

to y yo me encargaré de todo.

Él sintió su cuerpo flojísimo, pero gratificado, cuando ella depositó su

confianza completa sobre él. Con un gemido, Shaoran enderezó sus piernas y

bailó un poco hacia un lado, meciéndose en el piso. Se sentó un momento,

sujetando a Sakura con firmeza contra él, hasta que sintió sus rodillas lo sufi-

cientemente estables para levantarse. Otro gemido acompañó el zis zas que

daban sus pies y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con Sakura todavía envolvién-

dole.

—Puedo caminar —ofreció ella.

—Solo permanece conmigo, cielín. Nos llevaré allí sanos y salvos —

prometió; cada paso que daba estimulaba el riego sanguíneo en sus piernas.

Para cuando alcanzó el cuarto de baño, Shaoran casi poseía de nuevo

todo el control, y tomando una esponja para lavarse, paso fácilmente el esca-

lón de la bañera, aguantando a Sakura en posición vertical. Sujetó su cuerpo

contra el de él mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua y le subía el botón

para que fuera ducha. El agua caliente cayó en cascada sobre sus agradecidos

cuerpos.

Shaoran dejó que el agua empapara la esponja para mojarla, enjabonán-

dola con una pastilla de jabón que tenía en una estantería al lado de la ducha.

Comenzó a lavar a Sakura, pasando la esponja minuciosamente sobre su cuer-

po. Consciente, por su delicada condición, de que por esta vez simplemente

se utilizaría para lo suyo, o sea, para lavarse y nada de más sexo. Cuando lle-

gó a su vientre y se desplazo hacia abajo, ella le agarró del brazo.

—Yo puedo hacer el resto —insistió tímidamente.

—Quiero hacerlo —contestó, mirándola con amor.

Ella se mordió los labios e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera dema-

siado asustada para hablar.

Shaoran continuó a su ritmo, limpiándola cuidadosamente y enjuagan-

do cada parte de su cuerpo. Su toque era sensible, cortés y muy exhaustivo.

Tan pronto como terminó, Sakura tomó la esponja para lavarle, enjuagándola

bajo la presión de la ducha y enjabonándola de nuevo.

—Gírate un poco. —Ella le sonrió, y comenzó a lavarle con la misma

intensidad con la que él lo había hecho.

Deslizó la esponja jabonosa sobre sus brazos y el pecho, luego se mo-

vió para lavar sus anchos hombros, haciendo que Shaoran soltara un gruñido

de satisfacción, que la hizo reír atropelladamente. Continuó hacia abajo, enja-

bonando sus glúteos apretándoselos y deslizando la esponja entre ellos.

Se demostraron que se amaban,tomandose el uno al otro,con pasion y entrega llegando al orgasmo salvajemente

Levantándose con dificultad, regresaron a la ducha para un rápido en-

juague. Se secaron el uno al otro con calientes y mullidas toallas. Sakura se di-

rigió a la cama mientras Sakura se demoraba en aplicarse su loción para la cara

y el cuerpo, y colocarse de nuevo otro tampón. Apagando la luz del cuarto

de baño, se detuvo en la puerta que conectaba con el dormitorio.

Shaoran había apagado todas las velas salvo una. Una que lanzaba su

luminosidad sobre la cama. Estaba boca arriba, con la cara y el cuerpo total-

mente relajados. Una suave sonrisa apareció sus los labios mientras estudia-

ba las sombras que se creaban en la cara de él. Casi podía percibir la imagen

del lobo superpuesta sobre sus perfectas facciones. Un temblor de admira-

ción bajó por su columna vertebral. Era de ella. Ella le amaba y era amada en

respuesta.

La alegría llenó su ser, mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta llegar a la

cama. Apagando de un soplo la vela restante, se introdujo bajo las mantas,

acurrucándose cerca del calor de su musculoso cuerpo. Con un murmullo

adormecido, la rodeó con un brazo para colocársela prácticamente encima.

Ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla y se recostó contra él, yendo a la deriva

hacía unos sueños, donde los lobos corrían con silencias gracia, como fantas-

males almas bajo una benévola y plateada luna.

**Espero que le haya gustado! siento haberme tardado tanto!**

**Todas mis mas sinceras gracias a los que me han escrito y a los que solo me han leido!**

**Dejad reviews por fis**

**BESOS XD**


	7. Sombras Del Pasado

Hola chicas/os,siento la tardanza pero ya sabéis,los exámenes me tienen loca,y gracias al cielo que las tengo todas aprobadas,sino ya le podría decirle (_**God bye)**_ ordenador,así que mi propósito de año nuevo sera ponerles mas capí queda recordar que este fic no es mio,sino es de **Kate Steele,**y lo adapto a **Card Captor Sakura **solo para fines divertidos.

**Capitulo 7:Sombras Del Pasado**

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Sakura empezaba a bajar la escalera cuando Shaoran hizo pasar a Kaoru y le llevó a través de la cocina. Después de posponer la primera cita de Kaoru hacía unos días, Shaoran estaba deseoso por comenzar. Mirando hacia arriba, divisó a Sakura y le dio a Kaoru una serie de instrucciones para que prosiguiera hasta el sótano.

—Hola, cariño, estás preciosa. Ven aquí. —Esperó mientras bajaba, y luego la envolvió en sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente.

Sakura estaba vestida para ir trabajar, con una chaqueta de sport hecha a medida, sin ningún adorno, una camisa blanca sin mangas debajo y una falda rosa palo. Era la primera vez que llevaba puesto este traje en particular, y al estudiarse en el espejo, había esperado que Shaoran lo aprobase.

Obviamente así ocurría. Gimió por el gustazo de recibir su ardiente asalto. Shaoran se echó hacia atrás y contempló a su compañera.

—No sé cómo lo haces —observó—. Pero siempre se te ve fresca, dulce e inocente, aunque debajo de todo eso haya una pequeña arpía lasciva y sexualmente atractiva.

—No me gusta mostrar mi verdadera personalidad —soltó ella bromeando—. Tendría que repeler a los hombres con una vara.

—Sí, probablemente sería así —la miró encolerizadamente—. Pero no tendrías que encargarte de ellos. No después de que yo terminara con todos. —Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron en blanco.

—Oye, solamente estaba bromeando, ¿vale? —Deslizó sus manos por su pelo, calmándole y acariciándole— Estoy contigo, Shaoran. No quiero a ningún otro.

Su dulce caricia le calmó.

—Lo siento, cielo —se disculpó—. Nunca me he sentido así. Te veo dirigirte a la puerta, y solamente pienso en agarrarte y mantenerte segura a mi lado. —Tironeó de ella hacia la cocina—. Creo que me siento algo posesivo. Simplemente dame algo de tiempo si me pongo demasiado energúmeno — masculló.

—Eso es tan romántico —pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apresuró a darle un besito, dulce en los labios— que no te abofetearé. —Alzando una ceja, se pegó a él—. No por eso. Pero te haré el amor esta noche — le dio otro beso, pero esta vez más prolongado—. Simplemente para mostrarte cuánto te amo —otro beso, y le acarició dulcemente con la lengua los labios—, y te probaré que eres el único hombre al que quiero —otro beso—, el único hombre al que necesito.

Shaoran bebió de sus suaves besos, del cálido aliento que rociaba sus labios, de sus palabras de amor. La tomó y la apretó fuertemente contra él.

—Sakura.

—Oye, Shaoran, ¿Qué estás hacien... ? —Kaoru había empezado a pasar por la puerta del sótano, pero luego hizo una pausa al ver Shaoran y Sakura uno en brazos del otro— Lo siento —se disculpó tímido—. Volveré a lo que estaba haciendo —declaró, retirándose y regresando al sótano.

—Estaré abajo dentro de un momento, Kaoru —grito Shaoran después de que desapareciera.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Sakura, desconcertada y frunciendo el ceño.

—Me llamó desde su trabajo en Montana, pero olvidé mencionarte su visita del domingo, porque en esos momentos estabas durmiendo. ¿Comerás antes de salir, cariño? —la preguntó.

—Si, una tostada y un vaso de leche —contestó—. Continúa. Shaoran tomó el pan y lo colocó en la tostadora, mientras Sakura vertía la leche en un vaso. Le comentó todo sobre la visita de Kaoru y cómo había decidido ayudarle.

—Así que ya ves —continuó mientras untaba con mantequilla la tostada—, si Kaoru consigue dominar a Azumi, podrá mantenerla a raya y fuera de mi vista.

—¿Crees de verdad que se siente atraída por él? —preguntó, mordiendo la rebanada que le había pasado. Luego se la acercó a Shaoran para que le diera un mordisco. Él tomó un plátano de la cesta de la fruta que estaba en el mostrador, lo peló y se lo dio a ella, mirándola suspicazmente. Su sonrisa maliciosa la instó a dar un mordisco agresivo.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

—¡Oh, me hieres cariño!

Sakura se partía de risa mientras él tomaba otro mordisco. Después de masticar y tragar contestó a su pregunta.

—Sí, creo que a ella le importa. Como le dije a Kaoru,Azumi nunca se ha quedado con un mismo hombre durante tanto tiempo. El hecho de que lo esté haciendo y lleven ya cinco meses significa algo.

Sakura asintió comprendiendo.

—Pues muy bien, espero que le puedas ayudar. Parece una persona estupenda. Va a necesitar de toda la ayuda, si tiene que tratar con ella.

—¿Parece una persona estupenda, huh? —preguntó Shaoran, mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Vamos, no comiences de nuevo con eso —le pidió. Enjuagó su vaso y, rodeándole, le pellizcó una de sus tensas mejillas.

—¡Oye! —soltó agudamente, luego entrecerró los ojos hacia ella— ¿Estás jugando conmigo, cariño?

Ella sostuvo en alto su mano acallándole.

—¡Detente! Tengo que ir al trabajo. —Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, de camino cogió su bolso y las llaves de Shaoran. Ya con la puerta abierta le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara. Deslizando la mano sobre su firme y musculoso pecho, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un sonoro beso—. Jugaremos cuando vuelva a casa —le prometió en un cálido susurro—. Gracias por dejarme prestado tu coche.

—Jovencita —gruñó Shaoran—, antes de que salgas, tengo algo para ti. Quise esperar hasta la tarde, pero soy incapaz de esperar. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo de compromiso. El oro blanco brilló, mientras una gran esmeralda destellaba con la luz del sol. Sakura clavó los ojos en el anillo con aprensión no disimulada, mientras la comida del estómago se hacia más pesada. Su mirada se alzó hasta la cara de Shaoran algo murió un poco dentro de ella, cuando observó la alegría y la excitación derramarse por sus ojos.

—No puedo —soltó—. Shaoran, yo te amo, pero... pero simplemente no puedo. Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido. Necesito tiempo para digerirlo, tiempo para asimilarlo, para... para, no sé —tartamudeó impotente —, para habituarnos.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza, su cara era una máscara de piedra, la aparien-

cia de sus ojos, tempestuosa.

—Entiendo, Sakura. Más de lo que crees. Pero quiero que pienses acerca de lo que te voy a decir. No soy como tu ex-marido, o como cualquier otro hombre débil de carácter, que un día te hace una promesa y al siguiente se olvida. Soy un alfa —declaró con altanería—. Tú eres mi compañera.Mía. Mi elección no es negociable, ni equivocada.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Sakura, boquiabierta, clavó los ojos en su espalda. Sus emociones eran una masa turbulenta de disgusto y confusión. Por un lado, sentía que debía correr tras él y disculparse, pero por otra parte, también se sentía ofendida por su actitud arrogante.

Vencida por su indecisión, cerró la puerta, caminó hacia el coche de Shaoran y se acomodó detrás del volante. Arrancando, se dirigió hacia el camino de acceso, mientras hacia un profundo análisis de conciencia.

—¿Shaoran te pidió que te casaras con él, y no le aceptaste?

Sakura se encogió sobresaltada ante el tono incrédulo en la voz de Rika.

—No me negué. Le dije que necesitaba tiempo para ajustarme a todos los cambios que habían sucedido en mi vida.

Rika inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

—Sí, puedo entender que quisieras tiempo para eso. —Dedicó una mirada penetrante a Sakura—.Pero también puedo ver que tienes miedo.

Sakura no dijo nada durante un momento, pero se mordió el labio preocupada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Rika estaba en lo cierto. Y Shaoran también lo sabía. Esa era la razón por la que había sido tan vehemente al explicarla que no era como su ex. Le hirió que no confiara en él.

Sintiéndose culpable y avergonzada, soltó sin pensar.

—Después de lo que sucedió la última vez que me case, ¿no tengo derecho a tenerlo?

—Sí, lo tienes —la alivió Rika—. Pero recuerda que Shaoran no es tu ex. En lo referente a la honradez y la integridad, Shaoran tiene a sacos. A diferencia de alguien que ambas conocemos y despreciamos.

Sakura sonrió ante el débil esfuerzo de Rika para ponerle humor al

asunto.

—¿Amas a Shaoran?

—Sí. Muchísimo.

—Entonces confía en ti misma. Shaoran es de confianza. Creo que en tu fuero interno lo sabes.

—Aun así, necesito algún tiempo antes de abandonarme al compromiso. Shaoran va a tener que entender que hay partes de mi pasado que pueden afectar mi presente. Necesito tiempo para racionalizarlo, tiempo para enfrentarme a mis miedos.

—Shaoran es un hombre medianamente inteligente y razonable. Estoy segura que, si se lo explicas, lo entenderá.

Sakura se rió.

—Estoy segura que se sentirá agradecido por esa descripción tan brillante de todos sus magníficos atributos.

—Es cierto, pero muchas veces no hace falta que sepan lo maravillosos que son. Suelen volverse bastante engreídos.

—Hablando de engreídos —dijo Sakura astutamente—. ¿Te dije que ya no necesito mi vibrador?

Rika soltó un gritó de deleite hasta que las dos irrumpieron en risas

maliciosas.

Sakura se acercó a la casa con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Determinada a hacer que Shaoran viera su punto de vista sobre como le había afectado el asunto del compromiso, y bastante recelosa acerca del daño y la cólera con el que se habían expresado aquella mañana antes de partir. ¿Qué ocurría si mostraba la misma determinación que ella? ¿Adónde les llevaría eso? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y enfadada parpadeó para eliminarlas. «Estoy siendo ridícula», pensó para sus adentros mientras estacionaba coche. «Podemos resolverlo». Afligida, sintió las piernas débiles cuando se apeó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta.

Respiró profundamente y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Todo estaba en silencio, y se estaba preguntando si Shaoran estaba en casa, cuando escuchó su voz llamándola desde el despacho.

—Estoy aquí dentro, Sakura.

Sintió como se comprimía su pecho, su aliento salía en jadeos poco profundos debido a la ansiedad que sentía. ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas o había escuchado la voz de Shaoran algo alterada? Sakura entró en la habitación y encontró a Shaoran sentado en su escritorio. Luego se puso de pie cuando ella entró y rodeó el escritorio. Su expresión era neutral, exenta de su usual bienvenida. Antes de que la pudiese alcanzar, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo ella, sintiendo una punzada de malestar ante la tontería de pronunciar esas palabras tan famosas y que a veces vaticinaban un final.

—Sí, tenemos que hacerlo —estuvo de acuerdo Shaoran. Caminó hacia el sofá invitándola a sentarse. Ella así lo hizo y Shaoran se sentó sobre la mesita el café que había delante de ella—. ¿Te gustaría empezar tú? —preguntó él desapasionadamente.

—Sí —dijo, tomando una profunda inspiración, se reclinó en el asiento y durante un momento organizó sus pensamientos, sus dedos se retorcían nerviosos—. Me he dado cuenta de que esta mañana te he lastimado y lo siento. Esa no era mi intención, pero necesito hacerte ver simplemente

cómo... de aterrador es todo esto para mí. —Se mordió los labios y dejo las lágrimas a un lado, determinada a mantener el control—. Amé a mi ex-marido, Shaoran. Le di todo y él lo despreció. Nunca supe que tal dolor pudiera existir.

Ella miró hacia arriba, su mirada quedó prendida en la de él.

—No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que siento por ti es muchísimo. No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas como para hacértelo entender. A veces no puedo ni creerme cuanto he podido cambiar.

—Sus ojos bajaron, retorciendo las manos, sus dedos estaban blancos con la presión que estaba haciendo—. Si algo ocurriese... si tú cambiases de parecer, no podría... Simplemente no podría.

Shaoran extendió la mano, posándola y cubriendo sus dedos agarrotados. Él sentía la tensión en ella, sentía el miedo desgarrándola.

—Oh, Sakura —murmuró, tomando su cuerpo tembloroso, la colocó sobre el regazo, para así poder rodearla con los brazos.

Shaoran apoyó la barbilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza mientras la mecía. Sencillamente no se había percatado de lo profundo que era el miedo que la poseía. Sintió su dolor y su cólera. Sakura no le estaba rechazando, estaba luchando contra sus demonios. Se riñó silenciosamente por ponerse a sí mismo y a sus necesidades egoístas por encima de su consuelo y seguridad.

—Lo siento, cariño. No me di cuenta de lo duro que era todo esto para ti. Me parece que al final no resulté ser una ganga después de todo —bromeó suavemente, sorprendido de cómo los brazos de Sakura le abrazaron con fuerza.

—No digas eso —pidió ella—. Y menos aún lo pienses.

Shaoran sonrió abiertamente ante la fiera que de repente tenía en sus brazos.

—¿Dices que podría tener alguna que otra cualidad que valga la pena? Un centelleo iluminó sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa bailó curvando sus labios.

—Tal vez algunas —le permitió.

Sus ojos se empañaron invitadores, sus labios se separaron. Shaoran se inclinó, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. El beso fue largo, suave y dulcemente sensual. Él sintió el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo mientras ella se movía nerviosa en su regazo, poniendo máximo empeño en acercarse a él. Él se apartó, sonriendo ante su gemido de frustración.

—Simplemente una cosa más —le dijo al tiempo que colocaba la mano sobre su pecho y jugueteaba con el endurecido pezón que presionaba contra la blusa—. Después nos encargaremos de de que salieras esta mañana, me pediste tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Estoy dispuesto a dártelo, dentro de lo razonable —la avisó—, porque si tengo que esperar veinte años para poder ponerte el anillo, no hay acuerdo.

Sakura le abrazó ferozmente de nuevo.

—Gracias, Shaoran, gracias, gracias, gracias. —Puntualizó cada uno de estos agradecimientos con un beso—. Ahora llévame arriba. Quiero mostrarte cuán agradecida estoy.

—Serás mentirosilla —acusó—. Solamente me quieres para que me ocupe de tus necesidades.

—Eso es cierto —confesó con una sonrisa descarada—. En efecto, sería como «matar dos pájaros de un tiro».

Shaoran se rió entre dientes, se levantó y llevó a su compañera escaleras arriba, donde pondrían en peligro a toda una bandada de pájaros.

**Se que no es mucho,pero no os preocupéis,habrá mas, XD una escena muy tierna la de este capitulo.**

**Gracias a las lectoras/es de este fic,poco a poco nos estamos levantado**

**Y les agradecería que siguieran escribiendo ya sea para darme consejos y o criticas,les aseguro que servirán para darme mas ánimos**

**Por ultimo me gustaría deciros que si queréis que adapte algunas de vuestras novelas favoritas,dejad el review con el nombre de la novela y el luego daros una respuesta**

**Se despide por ahora.**

**_ESTRELLA RODSADA (posdata:FELIZ NAVIDAD)  
><em>**


	8. Informacion

Hola,amigo/As espero que no esteis enfadados conmigo pero es que no es culpa mia!

mi ordenador kedo (kapput) y lastimosamente no puedo arreglarlo,pero poco a poco conmi inteligencia y mi astucia estoy escribiendo los nuevos capitulos que os aseguro que el 28 de junio estaran listas

¿por que? porque es mi cumplee jejeje un año mas vieja con lleva mas responsabilidad que no esteis enfadadas os quiero un monton

Ya que estoy,quiero hacer un llamamiento a MANAMI-CHAN la super autora de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo" y "El tesoro escondido de clow"-PORFAVOR CONTINUA LA HISTORIA! el mejor regalo que me puedes hacer es subir un capitulo el dia de mi cumple .muaaaa...espero que lo leas

Y por ultimo quiero dar mis mas sinceras congratulaciones a " Lady Cere" por sus magnificos fics

Espero poder hablar con vosotras y subir un nuevo

gracias por seguir escribiendo reviews (animan un monton) =D


	9. El Reclamo

HOLA! soy yo he vuelto con un nuevo que os guste, la verdad es que me he tardado demasiado y no tengo perdon pero tengo una excusa y es que no tengo ordenador,asi que como he podido he estado yendo a cibers para adaptar este gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Capítulo Ocho

El día señalado para presentar a Sakura a la manada llegó; Sakura y Shaoran circulaban lentamente por un largo camino de grava.

En realidad, la carretera que recorrían era un camino de acceso. Conducía a una bella y rústica casa de madera y piedra, con una amplia fachada, rodeada por el bosque. En mitad del recorrido, Shaoran observó la presencia de un hombre en un desvío.

—Su deber es impedir que cualquiera deambule por aquí —le explicó a Sakura cuando esta preguntó.

—Hay más recorriendo el bosque, para así mantenernos seguros. No nos gustaría terminar en la primera página de alguno de esos periodicuchos de cotilleos. No quiere decir que nos persigan —añadió, al ver sus cejas levantadas—, pero no hace daño ser algo precavido.

Sakura extendió la mano, cubriendo la que ella mantenía en su regazo. Apretó delicadamente.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Sakura colocó la otra mano sobre la de él.

—Un poco —le confesó—. Aunque no demasiado, después de haberos conocido a Eriol, Cade y a alguno de los otros. —Le devolvió el apretón—. Gracias a ti.

Con la intención de ir introduciendo lentamente a Bryn entre los hombres lobos, Logan había invitado a Eriol, Cade y sus citas, a cenar. La semana siguiente invitó a John Maigrey y su compañera, y a Dillon Bennett, también con su compañera, siendo estos últimos una pareja mayor, buenos amigos de sus padres.

Al principio, las dos partes estuvieron nerviosas, pero Sakura pronto se relajó y disfrutó de la compañía. Todos sus amigos eran muy agradables, comunicativos y amistosos, siendo fácil llevarse bien con ellos. ¿Que eran hombres lobo? Bueno, ¿y qué pasa?, pensó, como con cualquier otra persona, tú me tratas bien, yo te trato bien, y todos nos llevamos estupendamente. Y eso hicieron.

Vehículos de todos los estilos estaban aparcados a ambos lados de la ancha avenida. Shaoran se detuvo detrás del último y, sosteniendo la mano de Sakura, anduvo el resto del camino hasta la pradera.

—Wow,Eriol posee un sitio estupendo. Esto es precioso —comentó Sakura mientras se dirigían a la casa. Era de dos plantas, con un porche cubierto y un balcón en el segundo piso. La madera natural y la piedra se mezclaban con el ambiente arbolado, creando un conjunto perfecto.

—Diseñó su propia casa —le reveló Shaoran—. El hecho de que sea arquitecto no la perjudicó en absoluto.

La gente que había en la pradera se entremezclaba una con otra, conversando y tomando refrescos o cervezas de varios recipientes con hielo. Shaoran fue saludado por varias personas mientras se dirigían a la casa. Devolvió los saludos, y de paso presentó a Sakura. Muchas miradas curiosas los recorrieron. Había corrido el rumor de que Sakura era la escogida de Shaoran y, naturalmente, todo el mundo estaba interesado en ver quien había capturado el corazón del enlace de las manadas.

Shaoran condujo a Sakura entre la muchedumbre mientras se dirigía al porche; en esto, Eriol, Delancy y Cade, más otros cuantos, salieron de la casa. Eriol saludó a Logan con una fuerte palmada en la espalda y después besó a Sakura en la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de este último.

—Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí. Todo el mundo está a punto de reventar, preguntándose quien es tu compañera. Es lo único que he oído desde que llegó el primer grupo —dijo Eriol con cierta irritación.

Shaoran saludó al resto y contestó a Jace.

—Bueno, por qué no te decides y simplemente lo anuncias. Entonces podréis relajaros todos, y disfrutar.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era tan hermoso en persona como lo había parecido por teléfono, aquel día en el estudio de Shaoran. Le igualaba a su amigo en altura, constitución física y musculatura. Su pelo corto y elegante, era negro con ciertos reflejos azulados; el azul de sus ojos, resplandecía con vetas ámbar.

—Bueno, supongo que lo puedo hacer, ahora que tengo permiso del poderoso enlace de las manadas. —Eriol sonrió descaradamente ante el ceño de Shaoran.

Eriol permaneció silencioso sobre el porche, afrontando a la muchedumbre con una postura directa y segura; su aura de poder y mando irradiaban hacia el exterior como una ola. Las conversaciones cesaron y todos los ojos se giraron hacia él.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? —susurró Sakura.

—Esta es la razón de que sea un alfa, Sakura —contestó Shaoran con orgullo.

Seguro de haber captado la atención de todo el mundo, Eriol comenzó.

—Como ya sabéis, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy, como lo hemos hecho otras veces, para promover la paz entre los Pinos Gemelos y los Torre de Hierro. Y de esta manera hacerle el trabajo un poco más fácil a Shaoran. —Las risas siguieron al comentario de Eriol—. También debemos darle hoy la bienvenida a una adición nueva a nuestro grupo. Shaoran Li ha tomado una compañera. Saludad a Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia delante junto con Sakura y bajó las escaleras del porche, acercándose a la multitud que esperaba. No estaba segura de lo que la aguardaba, estaba nerviosa, pero la presencia de Shaoran a su lado la mantuvo firme. Los congregados se fueron acercando, ofreciendo una silenciosa bienvenida. También hubo, para su consternación, aquellos que la olfatearon furtivamente. No de manera abierta o desagradable, pero igualmente desconcertante. Algunos más jóvenes tomaron su mano y frotaron sus mejillas contra ella a modo de saludo.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —le preguntó a Shaoran en un murmullo.

—Eres la compañera de un alfa, Sakura, eres digna de su sometimiento y del respeto de la manada entera —le explicó.

Los saludos continuaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que una perturbación comenzó en el exterior de donde la manada se congregaba. Se abrió un camino, y apareció con paso firme Lillian Adair. Una muy enfadada Azumi Hideki. Sus ojos fulguraban con fuego lavanda.

—Bueno, esta es una escena muy acogedora —entonó sarcástica—. El enlace de nuestras manadas trae a su pequeña puta humana y vosotros os arrastráis para darle la bienvenida. No podéis perder la oportunidad de besar el culo que tiene tanto poder sobre nuestro alfa, y ahora sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Murmullos y advertencias gruñidas se filtraron entre la muchedumbre.

—Lillian, estás yendo demasiado lejos —la advirtió Delancy.

—¿Yo, Charles? —se mofó ella—. En cuanto haya puesto a esta humana en su lugar, es posible que te ponga a ti en el tuyo.

Jadeos de incredulidad ondearon por la muchedumbre. Azumi casi había desafiado al alfa de Los Pinos Gemelos. Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Azumi afrontó a Sakura.

—Invoco directamente al desafío —declaró.

—Lo invalido —indicó Shaoran con frialdad—. Sakura no pertenece a Los Pinos Gemelos sino a Torre de Hierro, de la que tú no eres miembro.

—Soy un miembro de _esta_ hermandad de hombres y mujeres lobos. ¿Me estás diciendo ahora que los miembros de la manada de Los Pinos Gemelos no están en plena posesión de derechos y privilegios? —preguntó Azumi deliberadamente, apoyándose en una esquina.

—Eso es lo último que yo diría, como estoy seguro de que ya sabes, Azumi. —En su cólera, los ojos de Shaoran habían cambiado a un sangrante lago ámbar.

—Pues entonces, mantengo mi desafío —declaró ella—. Ven y afróntame pequeña puta, ¿o tienes miedo? —Su desprecio era evidente.

Sakura dio un paso al frente.

—No te tengo miedo. Simplemente estoy sorprendida de que tengas el arrojo de desafiarme cara a cara. La última vez tomaste el camino del cobarde. He estado esperando la oportunidad de resarcirme.

Sus palabras causaron gran agitación, mientras todos recordaban las especulaciones de que Azumi era la que había administrado la droga que enfermó a Sakura.

—Esta vez haré algo más que ponerte enferma —se jactó, sin percatarse de su confesión, debido a la cólera que la dominaba—. Vas a sangrar, puta.

Sakura sintió aumentar la cólera dirigida hacia Azumi.

—Te mostraré quien es la puta, _puta_.

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Logan agarró a Bryn, refrenándola. Delancy y Eriol se colocaron entre Azumi y Sakura, y se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

—Acepto el desafío en nombre de Sakura.

Murmullos de asombro llenaron el aturdido silencio de la pradera, mientras Kaoru Kido se colocaba a la vista. Era conocido el hecho de que Kido y Azumi eran amantes. Sakura fue la primera en recuperarse.

—No necesito que luches mis batallas —declaró con vehemencia, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre.

—Mantenla sujeta —le instruyó Eriol a Shaoran.

—¡Puedo con esa guarra, simplemente tienes que soltarme… mmmpffuc lo-aan!

Shaoran sujetó bien fuerte entre sus brazos a una luchadora Sakura, y de manera muy eficiente la silenció colocando una gran mano sobre su boca.

—A no ser que quieras que te azote aquí y ahora, delante de toda esta gente, te tranquilizarás —la ordenó severamente.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada insurgente, pero se apaciguó y se aquietó entre sus brazos.

Eriol se giró hacia Azumi.

—Todos sabemos que este desafío es improcedente,Como mujer lobo, hasta con un humano entrenado, eres mucho más fuerte. Y aunque creo que Sakura… —se giró, lanzándola un guiño—… intentaría con todas sus fuerzas patear tu culo, sería una competición totalmente injusta. Por lo tanto, con el consentimiento de Logan y Charles, creo que deberíamos dejar que Kaoru ocupe el lugar de Sakura.

Shaoran y Delancy hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

Eriol continuó.

—¿Qué decides, Azumi? ¿Retiras el desafío o aceptas a Kaoru como campeón de Sakura? _Campeón_. Suena bien, ¿No te parece?

Azumi sintió decrecer la ira, mientras el dolor ocupaba su lugar. ¡Kaoru quería ocupar el lugar de Sakura! ¿Cómo podía traicionarla de esta manera? Después de todas las intimidades que habían compartido.

Kaoru conocía el dolor que ella había padecido cuando perdió a su madre. La había aceptado, ayudándola a controlar la rabia que a veces la rasgaba como el viento al papel mojado. Su comportamiento tranquilo y apacible era como un bálsamo que Azumi no había experimentado nunca con ningún otro hombre. Y ahora _esto_, igual que su padre, esta traición, _otra nueva traición_. Sintió como su corazón volvía a congelarse.

—Acepto a tu campeón —declaró Azumi con frialdad.

—Dejad espacio libre —ordenó Eriol. Todo el mundo se hizo para atrás, dejando una zona vacía en la que se enfrentaron Azumi y Kaoru.

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación o vergüenza, comenzaron a desnudarse. Lillian sintió dolor en el corazón al pensar en las veces que se habían desvestido antes, para actividades mucho más agradables. A pesar de la resolución de ocultarle su dolor, se sintió obligada a preguntar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Tengo mis motivos, Azumi. —Kaoru luchó por mantener un tono neutro. La conocía. Ella se lo ocultaba, pero sabía que la estaba causando dolor. Su bestia interior aulló encolerizada, frustrada y con sentido de culpabilidad. Mantuvo un fuerte control sobre sí mismo. Sabía que era su única oportunidad de encontrar una verdadera felicidad. Si la única manera de conseguir que Azumi viera la verdad era causándola dolor, que así fuera. Merecía la pena, ya calmaría su dolor y la haría feliz, ¡aunque tuviera que aprisionar su garganta!

—No puedes ganar, Kaoru —le dijo con serenidad.

—No te preocupes por mí, Azumi. Cuando esto termine, ambos ganaremos —le aseguró.

Ella se sintió aún más desconcertada ante su respuesta, mientras se iban desvistiendo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de los firmes músculos que cubrían su cuerpo? De alguna manera se le veía más grande, más imponente. Su postura mostraba una confianza que hasta ahora no había estado presente. Azumi sintió un leve temblor de aprensión, que rápidamente suprimió.

Por fin, permanecieron de pie desnudos, esperando.

Eriol dio un paso hacia delante.

—Comenzad.

Sus cuerpos se desdibujaron y cambiaron en un movimiento tan rápido que pareció invisible. Los lobos se lanzaron inmediatamente a la batalla.

Los gruñidos llenaron el aire, mientras dientes y garras luchaban por encontrar la vulnerable carne del oponente. Cargaron y engañaron, se abalanzaron y retrocedieron, girando y girando, buscando cualquier debilidad que terminara la competición.

La pequeña loba, rápida y ágil, se acercaba y alejaba dejando rasguños y cortes, para lentamente ir agotando la fuerza de su enemigo. Buscaba acercarse por su lomo para así incapacitar a su presa.

El gran macho era lo suficiente ágil como para impedir que le causara algún daño serio. Conocía perfectamente su táctica y procuraba mantenerla al frente. Su propia estrategia era dominarla con toda su fuerza y llevarla a la sumisión. Su objetivo era la garganta de ella, no arañar ni rasgar, sino controlar.

Los minutos pasaban y el combate continuaba. Azumi empezó a darse cuenta de que se había encarado con un formidable oponente. Kaoru bloqueaba fácilmente cada uno de sus movimientos, rebatiéndolos una y otra vez. Esto no era la sencilla competición que se había imaginado, y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Kaoru había cambiado. En cierta forma, de alguna manera, había adquirido la suficiente habilidad física y determinación como para someterla. En su interior se debatían por la supremacía la furia y el dolor. Luchó por mantener controladas sus emociones, sabiendo que solo la traerían dificultades.

Azumi era consciente de que ya había perdido a Kaoru —su traición era imperdonable. Si perdía esa batalla, también perdería su lugar como beta en la manada. En aquél momento observó a Sakura al otro lado del claro. Todo esto era culpa de la humana. El dolor y la cólera la hicieron perder el control y con un aullido atormentado se movió atravesando el espacio que las separaba.

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron por el miedo que sintió, cuando observó como se acercaba la enfurecida loba. Shaoran se colocó frente a ella dispuesto a protegerla a cualquier coste. La loba se lanzó hacia su objetivo pero no llegó a alcanzarlos.

Kaoru también estaba preparado. Mordió el costado de Azumi y la tiró al suelo, escuchando como el aliento salía bruscamente de sus pulmones. No la dio tiempo a recuperarse, se colocó encima de ella y sujetó su garganta entre los dientes, soltando un gruñido de advertencia.

La loba yacía atontada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. El macho estaba sobre ella, manteniéndola con sus dientes en una odiosa postura sumisa. Luchó débilmente y fue rápidamente doblegada mediante un aumento en la presión de su garganta, mientras escuchaba otro gruñido de aviso aún más severo. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, tan humillada, tan… ¡Excitada! El cálido olor almizcleño llenaba sus sentidos, haciendo que temblara, haciendo que deseara levantarse y ofrecerse para el apareamiento. Había demostrado ser un digno adversario, un compañero digno.

Gimoteó mostrando su sumisión y su necesidad. Su garganta fue cautelosamente liberada, aunque un gruñido la mantuvo en la misma posición. El macho capturó su mirada y ella bajó la cabeza en un gesto inequívoco.

Sus figuras brillaron y se mantuvo victorioso sobre Azumi, esperando.

Ella le contempló mientras las lágrimas brillaban tenuemente sobre sus ojos.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por ella?

Inclinándose, Kaoru la contestó.

—No por Sakura,Azumi. Por ti. Por nosotros. Luché por _nosotros_, cariño. Te quiero. —Acercó su mano hacia ella.

Azumi miró fijamente su mano y después los ojos de la única persona en la que había confiado y a la que había querido, que a cambio la amaba, sin condiciones ni reservas. Colocó su mano en la de él.

—Kaoru. —La ahogada invocación de su nombre le hizo entrar en acción. La colocó sobre su hombro en un único movimiento lleno de gracia. Sin ninguna palabra, se la llevó al bosque para reclamarla como compañera.

El silencio que cubría la pradera fue roto por una estridente voz.

—Bueno, que me condenen —declaró Eriol.

Las risas y los murmullos de las conversaciones cubrieron de nuevo el lugar. Este acontecimiento sería tema de conversación durante mucho tiempo.

—Sabes Shaoran —teorizó Eriol, fijando la vista en la dirección por la que habían desaparecido Kaoru y Azumi—, ese chico utilizó algunos movimientos terriblemente familiares. —Se giró, fijando la vista en Shaoran pensativamente—. ¿No sabrás nada al respecto, verdad?

—Ni una sola cosa —contestó Shaoran con demasiada ligereza, mostrando en su cara una estudiada inocencia.

Delancy miró de Eriol a Shaoran y se encogió de hombros.

—Me da la impresión de que Los Pinos Gemelos tiene un nuevo beta. Seguro que será mucho mejor que tener a Azumi siempre pegada a mi espalda. —Se alejó con una satisfecha sonrisa.

Eriol resopló con repugnancia, mientras una mueca deformaba sus labios.

—Dumbass no comprende que sus problemas acaban de empezar. Dentro de cinco o diez años, Kaoru será el nuevo alfa de Los Pinos Gemelos —presagió.

Shaoran hizo su apuesta.

—Como mucho le doy seis meses. Si lo hace en veinte ganas la apuesta.

Eriol lo reconsideró un momento y después extendió una mano.

—Hecho.

—Hecho —repitió Shaoran al tiempo que se la estrechaba.

Eriol tomó la mano de Sakura que todavía le observaba con gesto enfadado.

—A propósito, con toda esta conmoción casi lo he olvidado. Bienvenida a la manada.

—Gracias —le contestó malhumorada—, pero todavía creo que hubiera podido con ella.

Shaoran la dio un azote y tras eso frotó la zona castigada.

—Cálmate sanguinaria. Muestra un poco de respeto a tu alfa.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —se quejó.

—A los dos —contestaron Shaoran y Eriol simultáneamente, riéndose a continuación por su gesto de disgusto.

La atmósfera se relajó perceptiblemente, mientras las manadas se dispersaban en pequeños grupos para hablar sobre la lucha. Daba la impresión de que Shaoran y Eriol no eran los únicos que predecían el alzamiento de un nuevo alfa en la manada de Los Pinos Gemelos. Muchas miradas especulativas se dirigieron hacia un confiado Delancy.

Sakura detectó a John Maigrey y su compañera, Becca, deteniéndose a hablar con ellos mientras Shaoran y Eriol continuaban su paseo discutiendo sobre los límites que había que poner a los debates. Después del enfrentamiento con Azumi, se alegró de poder relajarse en compañía de la veterana pareja, inconsciente al principio de las ocultas corrientes sexuales provocadas por la lucha.

Su tranquilidad fue efímera.

Dando la espalda a la mayoría del grupo, hizo una pausa en mitad de una frase cuando una oleada de inquietud la atravesó. Se giró, para descubrir a Shaoran rodeado por al menos una docena de mujeres. Todas ellas le tocaban de alguna manera, una que otra caricia sensual por su espalda, pecho o brazos, junto con el deliberado roce de un curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo.

Como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, Sakura sintió de inmediato un fuerte dolor. ¡Logan no hacía nada para desalentarlas! No solo eso, además parecía estar disfrutando su atención.

Una por una, las mujeres comenzaron a deshacerse de su ropa. Shaoran se giró para observar a Sakura, con unos ojos que comenzaron a brillar con aquel familiar color que indicaba su excitación. Su expresión la transmitió una pregunta. Y un desafío.

Sakura comenzó a verlo todo rojo, mientras la cólera comenzaba a tomar el lugar del dolor.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gruñó.

Eriol, que silenciosamente se había situado a su lado, contestó suavemente en su oído.

—Han decidido ignorar tu reclamación. Se ofrecen para darle placer a Shaoran. Aunque lleve tu olor, a diferencia de ti, no está marcado.

—¿No está marcado?

Eriol tocó con cuidado las diminutas señales, ya olvidadas, que Shaoran le había hecho mientras hacían el amor.

—Estas marcas —le explicó.

El fuego relució en su mirada, mientras veía encolerizada la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos.

—Marcado o no, él es mío —siseó, y comenzó a acercarse al grupo de rodeaba a Shaoran.

Sin que ella se percatara, Eriol sonrió satisfecho mientras veía como se disponía a reclamar a su compañero.

Presa de un instinto primitivo imposible de detener, aunque lo hubiera intentado, Sakura se dispuso a luchar por lo que consideraba suyo.

Su dura mirada se mantuvo imperturbable sobre Shaoran mientras se le acercaba. Las chispas saltaban de sus dorados ojos, avivándose debido a la sensual determinación de acercarse a él. Sakura no hizo caso de las mujeres que le rodeaban, pasando por en medio como si fueran invisibles.

Una de ellas, audazmente, se interpuso en su camino.

Sin una sola palabra, Sakura miró fijamente a la intrusa, de una manera dura, decidida e inquebrantable. La presunta furtiva la planto cara al principio, pero finalmente, intimidada por la determinación inquebrantable de Sakura, bajó los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

Sakura continuó hasta que quedó frente a Logan.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, _tú eres mío_ —declaró.

—De la misma manera que tú eres mía —aceptó él

Presa de un irresistible impulso,Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y enlazó las piernas en torno a su cintura. Un salvaje gruñido sonó desde el fondo de su garganta cuando sintió como la erección de Logan presionaba el centro de sus muslos a través de los vaqueros. Se meció contra él, jadeando de placer al sentir sus manos masajeando sus redondeadas nalgas.

Olvidando la presencia de la gente reunida a su alrededor, Sakura capturó los labios de Shaoran, lanzando la cálida lengua dentro de su boca. Capturó el vibrante gemido que él lanzó, sintiendo el temblor de su duro pecho, su fuerte inspiración, en el mismo sitio en el que sus pechos contactaban. Sin vergüenza, presionó su propio cuerpo contra el de él, sin otro deseo que el de permanecer unida a él, afianzando su reclamación con un apareamiento.

Liberó su boca, deslizando los labios por el duro perfil de su mandíbula y bajando hasta la sensible zona que unía su cuello y su hombro. Apartó la camisa y humedeció su cálida piel dorada con su lengua, extrayendo otro gemido de Shaoran. Una malvada sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios, una fracción de segundo antes de que colocara los dientes sobre su hombro y mordiera.

Shaoran elevó la cabeza y lanzó un sonido muy parecido a un aullido. Sakura sintió como sus cuerpos descendían cuando las rodillas de él se doblaron debilitadas, debido al placer que sintió ante su mordedura. Ella mantuvo su agarre y se mantuvo sobre su regazo, con las piernas todavía fuertemente sujetas alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se meció contra el grueso bulto de su miembro.

Con un gruñido salvaje, Shaoran cambió de postura y la colocó bajo su cuerpo, empujándose contra ella con un fuerte ritmo. Sus manos buscaron la abertura de su camisa y dando un tirón envió volando todos lo botones, revelando el delicado encaje de su sostén. Empujando una de las copas hacia abajo, capturó uno de sus dilatados y sensibilizados gritó, arqueando el trasero cuando le sintió succionar.

Inflamados por la mutua necesidad, el clímax se apoderó de ellos al instante. El gutural gemido de Shaoran se unió a los de Sakura mientras sus cuerpos se retorcían en la culminación.

Sakura yació totalmente saciada, mientras el cuerpo de Shaoran cubría el suyo y pequeñas réplicas la atravesaban. Los ojos se le cerraron, sintiendo como el duro ritmo de sus corazones desaceleraba, de la misma manera que su respiración se reducía a un ritmo normal. Por unos momentos olvidó donde se encontraban, hasta que una voz se adentró en la agradable niebla que cubría su cerebro.

—Yo diría que desde este mismo momento estás oficialmente apareada.

Sakura jadeó y se quedó helada.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! —susurró— ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

Shaoran resopló divertido.

—¿Que yo te obligué a hacer esto? Prácticamente me violaste, Sakura.

—Bueno, no lo habría hecho si no hubieras estado comiéndote con los ojos a todas esas mujeres.

—No lo empecé, y no las _estaba comiendo con los ojos_.

—¡Prácticamente estabas babeando!

—¡No lo hacía!

—¡Sí lo hacías!

Eriol se agachó a su lado.

—Niños, dejad de reñir —les dijo con sensatez, antes de lanzar una mirada a los miembros de la manada que les rodeaban—. No hay ninguna duda, definitivamente están emparejados. —Guiñó un ojo a la pareja y se elevó para alejarse entre las risas de los demás, que ya se dispersaban.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

—Venga. —Shaoran se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Sakura.

Ella se colocó el sostén y se ató la camisa, mientras le miraba pensativa. Puso la mano en la de él, dejando que la ayudara a elevarse.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo.

Colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y la condujo de vuelta hacia el coche. Sakura comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

—Esa preciosa humedad que tienes en el frente de tus vaqueros.

—No me presiones, muchachita —la advirtió.

Sakura simplemente siguió riéndose mientras caminaban.

Os ha gustado,si quereis Epilogo no teneis mas que se cuando voy a volver a actualizar pero os aseguro que no tardare tanto jeje..un Besazooo.

ESTRELLA ROSADA.


	10. Desear a un Lobo

Más tarde, a primeras horas de la mañana Shaoran se despertó totalmente excitado —y por encima de todo, captó el olor fértil de Sakura que hechizaba su alma. Su compañera, su compañera _estaba ovulando_. El olor era tan puro y atrayente, tan rico y maduro que le hipnotizaba, obligándole, sin permitirle un pensamiento consciente, a actuar.

Él hizo rodar el flexible cuerpo de ella sobre su estómago, elevando su trasero y situando las almohadas por debajo de su cuerpo. Extendió sus muslos y la sujetó con firmeza, mientras su boca y su lengua buscaban su sexo. El fascinante olor saturó su nariz, exigente, demandando su atención. Algunos lametones en su entrada, junto con pequeñas succiones a su clítoris, consiguieron que fluyera gran cantidad de su exquisita crema. Antes de que estuviera totalmente despierta ya la había excitado y montado.

Sakura se despertó con un gemido que salió de su garganta, mientras Shaoran se deslizaba totalmente en su interior, palpitando y enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizándola, excepto por los cortos empujes de sus caderas contra su lujurioso trasero, que lanzaban la cabeza de su dilatado miembro hasta golpear su matriz.

—Es la hora —gimió—. Dios, cariño, hueles muy _biennnn_. —El ronco gruñido hizo que su vagina se contrajera con pequeños espasmos, masajeando su enterrada verga.

—Mmm, Shao. Cariño, por favor. Más. ¡Más! —Sakura luchó bajo el cuerpo de él, lanzándose hacia atrás, tomando más de la gruesa columna que la llenaba. Su cuerpo se contrajo, tembloroso y estremecido, lanzándose feliz en un viaje que la conduciría al éxtasis.

Shaoran la complació y se elevó sobre ella. Sujetando sus caderas con un apretón casi doloroso, alternó los largos y lentos empujes con rápidas y fogosas estocadas, encendiendo cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas del interior de Sakura. Se movió sobre ella, con una rapidez tan frenética, que le tenía jadeando.

La cama se meció y estremeció bajo sus agitados cuerpos. Gruñidos y gemidos salían con sus alientos, y los jadeos de placer se unieron a la serenata nocturna, mientras el rico aroma a ambrosía de sus cuerpos condimentaba el aire.

Con una mano en su hombro y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la elevó sobre sus rodillas, manteniéndola fuertemente sujeta a los músculos de su pecho. Todavía totalmente empalada sobre su grueso eje, sintió la insistente palpitación en lo más profundo de su interior. Sakura gimió, retorciéndose con una protesta ante el cese de sus movimientos.

—Shh. Calla, cariño, espera un minuto. Solo un minuto. —El aliento de Shaoran, cálido y húmedo, envolvió su oído—. Ahhh, Saku,estás tan apretada a mi alrededor, cariño, y es tan bueno, tan bueno —la elogió.

Sakura gimoteó y se retorció entre sus brazos, desesperada por completar su viaje. Su mano se deslizó de un hombro al otro, cuando enlazó su brazo a través de su pecho. Su otra mano cubrió su vientre. De manera experta, aquietó sus movimientos, sujetándola a él; sus pieles, húmedas por el sudor, se deslizaban una contra otra con una lasciva fricción.

—Escúchame,Saku,escúchame. —Esperó mientras ella se aquietaba y su respiración desaceleraba; un estremecimiento convulsivo vibró a través de su columna vertebral hasta donde se unían sus cuerpos—. Estás ovulando, cariño. Si me corro en tu interior, quedarás embarazada. ¿Quieres a mi niño, Sakura? ¿Quieres tener tu propia manada?

Estaba tan perdida en la apasionada unión de sus cuerpos, todavía sentía la magia del momento tan al alcance de su mano, como para pensar en los resultados que este salvaje paseo les traería.

—Nuestro niño, Shao—jadeó—. Sí, quiero a nuestro niño, quiero la manada, te quiero. —Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sobre su hombro—. Te lo he dicho, _te lo he dicho_. —Su respiración se entrecortó cuando su pecho se contrajo con la emoción.

—Está bien, cariño, eso está bien —susurró él. Logan sintió como sus emociones le superaban. Visiones de carreras con ella en forma de lobo, de Sakura llevando a su niño, la extraña sensación de que pronto tendrían un hijo o una hija. Notó como su propio pecho se contraía de alegría. El brillo de las lágrimas realzó el brillo dorado de sus ojos, mientras luchaba por contenerlas.

La pasión se hizo más fuerte, mientras la impaciencia la dominaba.

—No, esto no está bien —declaró Sakura con vehemencia—. ¡Si no paras de hacer que me jodes y comienzas a _joderme_, te voy a matar! —Se inclinó hacia delante y hundió los dientes en el antebrazo que le atravesaba el pecho.

—¡Hija de puta! —gritó Shaoran, después se rió y gimió al instante, cuando su miembro se meció dentro de su estrecho canal. Su lengua se deslizó por las marcas sangrantes que le había dejado ella. Su inesperado ataque le insufló un salvaje deseo por las venas. Su pene se agitó con la afluencia de sangre fresca, haciéndole hincharse y alzarse de tal manera que resultó casi doloroso. Con un profundo gruñido, la inclinó de un empujón, manteniéndola en una posición sumisa para facilitar sus renovados empujes.

Olas de un primitivo y salvaje impulso la recorrieron. Luchó, devolviendo cada uno de los gruñidos de él por uno propio; gruñó a su compañero porque, aun queriéndole, necesitaba luchar, necesitaba probar su fuerza, su bravura para tenerla a ella y ser el padre de sus hijos. Una feroz y bestial agresividad la hizo retorcerse contra él y luchar por su posesión.

El propio y salvaje instinto interior de Shaoran emergió. Disfrutó del enfrentamiento. Su voluntad de hierro, su absoluta seguridad, le exigían dominar a su compañera y exigir su sumisión. Con total facilidad rebatió cada intento de oposición a su autoridad. La permitió luchar por el predominio, dando una muestra de su habilidad para dominarla.

Finalmente su indulgencia llegó al límite. Cubrió su cuerpo dominándola.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó suavemente. El poder del lobo relució sobre él. Shaoran sintió un leve alargamiento de su mandíbula, sus incisivos se alargaron y agudizaron. Buscando la vulnerable curva entre el cuello y el hombro, la mordió, rompiendo su piel y probando el dulce y cálidamente especiado sabor metálico de su sangre.

Sakura se paralizó y gimoteó ante el dolor que, en un cegador destello, se convirtió en placer mientras la sujetaba para lanzarse a unos empujes más profundos y duros. Una y otra vez se introdujo en ella mientras la sometía con los dientes. No hubo más pensamientos sobre predominios o sumisión, únicamente las salvajes oleadas de placer que les embargaban a ambos.

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando una incontrolable ola de fuego recorrió sus venas. Resultó tan intensa y ardiente, que hubiera jurado que derritió su misma piel; pudo sostenerse gracias al ancla que le suponía la aguda mordedura de Shaoran y la repetida invasión de su palpitante pene. Sakura comenzó a empujarse contra él y a retorcerse cuando su temperatura se elevó, inconsciente del hecho de que Shaoran había comenzado a correrse hasta que sintió el primer golpe de su semilla inundando su ya de por sí húmeda cavidad. En la distancia escuchó su gutural gruñido de liberación, junto con una amortiguada maldición. Su mente apenas percibió lo que esto significaba hasta que le sintió hincharse, percibiendo el duro nudo en la gruesa columna de su verga, mientras él se esforzaba por seguir con sus movimientos. Ella se empujó desesperada hacia atrás, ayudándole instintivamente a enterrarse hasta la raíz. Su flexible vaina se ensanchó, amoldándose al pulsante e hinchado miembro que la invadía, cerrándose fuertemente cuando su propio orgasmo detonó y onduló a través de ella con crepitantes llamas, hasta que sintió como si su cuerpo se pudiera convertir en cenizas, cayendo seguidamente con un suave murmullo sobre las sábanas que la esperaban.

Apenas la había dado tiempo a recuperarse cuando sintió otro duró pulso del enterrado eje de Shaoran, que chocó contra su cérvix. Sakura gimió y tembló mientras otro orgasmo la hacía palpitar alrededor de él. Sus estremecimientos disminuyeron y se percató de que Shaoran permanecía a su espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus propias respiraciones. Había girado sus cuerpos ligeramente, colocándolos de lado para no aplastarla bajo él, de tal manera que permanecía parcialmente sobre las almohadas que anteriormente había colocado por debajo de ella, emparedada entre suavidad y firmeza, envuelta en el calor del cuerpo de Shaoran. Su miembro había tomado realmente un tamaño excepcional, quedando completamente hinchado. Un rápido latido, emulando a un vibrador, pulsó en el interior de su aterciopelada funda.

Shaoran permaneció pegado a Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, a la espera del próximo espasmo de su pene, que soltaría más semilla en el expectante útero de su compañera. Era parecido a deslizarse sobre una lenta y agónica ola, con un placer suave hasta que repentinamente alcanzaba un punto álgido, formando una cresta y después se deslizaba de nuevo suavemente a la espera del siguiente pico.

No creyó a su padre cuando les explicó a su hermano Dylan y a él este hecho tan singular. Cómo la temperatura de su compañera se elevaría hasta tal punto que activaría el nudo de su verga, habitual en los caninos, y les obligaría a permanecer unidos, asegurando que su semilla echara raíces. Pero aquí estaba la prueba, estaba hábilmente atrapado en la estrecha vaina de Bryn, esperando el siguiente pulso, la siguiente proyección de esperma. Shaoran se rió. «_Espera que se lo diga a mi hermano»_, pensó. «_El viejo no se estaba burlando de nosotros_». Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca ante la proximidad de la siguiente culminación. Sus testículos se prepararon, liberando otra carga de cremoso y potente semen.

—Ah mierda, mierda —murmuró cuando cabalgó la ola.

Sakura arqueó el trasero cuando otro orgasmo la golpeó. Sus cortos y desesperados quejidos sonaron amortiguados por la almohada.

—Ya está, cariño —gimió Shaoran—. Sakura, ah Dios, Saku—jadeó cuando la sintió apretarse a su alrededor.

Pudieron relajarse cuando el espasmo disminuyó, inspirando el suficiente oxigeno para que sus pulmones pudiesen trabajar. Cuando su respiración se estabilizó, Sakura se removió.

—¿Sabías que esto iba a suceder? —preguntó, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente con temblores secundarios.

—Papá lo mencionó —dijo entre dientes—. Pero pensé que estaba bromeando.

—¡Um! —aceptó. Las infinitas palpitaciones hacían bailar sus nervios. Tembló.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

—Según papá, «alrededor de media hora» —contestó Logan, mientras con sus manos acariciaba distraídamente su suave y húmeda piel—. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás aburrida?

—Apenas —se burló ella.

Como había predicho, media hora más tarde tuvo lugar un último y fuerte pulso. El cuerpo de Sakura se dobló cuando las caderas de Shaoran dieron un convulsivo y poderoso empuje. Ambos gritaron cuando el último chorro de su ardiente semilla salpicó sus paredes internas. Derrumbándose por el agotamiento, notaron como el duro nudo de la verga de Shaoran se aflojaba y como la rigidez iba desapareciendo. La vagina de Sakura se relajó, dejando escapar la cansada carne de Shaoran. Se deslizó suavemente y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Sakura apartó débilmente las almohadas y rodó sobre su trasero.

—_Por tu bien,_ espero estar embarazada —le advirtió, aunque su débil tono de voz careció de cualquier tipo de amenaza.

La mano de Shaoran cubrió su vientre mientras inhalaba profundamente.

—Él o ella están ahí, cariño —la aseguró—. Confía en mí.

El cambio en su olor resultaba inequívoco. Sakura había concebido.

Ella sonrió débilmente e inmediatamente se durmió. Shaoran reunió la suficiente fuerza como para cubrirlos a los dos con una sábana y sin vacilar, la siguió.

Durmieron plácidamente durante varias horas, hasta que Sakura se despertó asustada. Sintió una extraña combinación de dilataciones y contracciones por todo su cuerpo. No eran dolorosas, pero sí desorientadoras y confusas.

Incluso aunque la habitación estaba oscura, podía ver claramente, y cuando inspiró para estabilizar sus nervios, su sentido olfativo se vio inundado de datos. Ante todo, la llenó el olor de Shaoran, calmando el miedo con su mera presencia. Saboreó el olor de sus cuerpos, de su amor y el almizcleño olor del sexo. La mezcla de sus jugos suponía una potente combinación. Otra inspiración le trajo el olor del cuero y el chocolate. De su bolso, que se encontraba en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, y de la barrita que había metido dentro para tomársela durante el trabajo. Por la ventana abierta, la brisa llegaba cargada con los olores y sonidos de la noche. El agua, el persistente y fuerte olor que emitía la hierba cubierta de rocío. El chapoteo constante del agua al caer en el fondo de la fuente. El viento, creando diversos sonidos que fluían en infinitas ondas. El crujido suave de las hojas de los árboles, el golpeteo de las ramas de un arbusto contra la casa, el silencioso susurro de la hierba cuando se agitaba en el jardín. A _animal_ —su interés aumentó notablemente cuando olió al conejo. Se congeló cuando sintió como sus músculos parecieron agruparse y tensarse, preparándose para una persecución. Su boca se hizo agua y el hambre aguijoneó su vientre pensando en carne fresca, caliente, sangrienta. Un gruñido retumbó desde su garganta y brincó sorprendida.

—Qué diantres —murmuró—. ¡Shaoran, despierta! —dijo en voz alta, sacudiéndole.

Era totalmente innecesario. Se había despertado con el sonido de su gruñido, poniéndose instantáneamente alerta, explorando con todos sus sentidos alguna posible amenaza. No encontró ninguna, volcó toda su atención en Sakura y se relajó, una diabólica sonrisa cubrió sus labios. Sus ojos se habían transformado en plata-esmeralda fundida. La conversión la hacía reaccionar violentamente, alterándola, cambiándola, volviéndola su mujer-lobo.

Extendió la mano y la pasó por el pelo de ella, metiendo un mechón detrás de su oído.

—No te alarmes, Saku, es por la conversión.

—¿Qué no me alarme? ¿Estás loco? —gritó, la incredulidad y la falta de sueño provocaron su irritabilidad— Me desperté y lo primero que pensé fue en cazar y comerme un pequeño conejito. Crudo. Y me pareció buena idea. El mismo conejito que puedo oír y oler sobre el césped. ¿Que no me alarme? No creo que pueda, compañero.

Shaoran colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la empujó para tumbarla de nuevo sobre la cama, colocándola sobre su pecho.

—Si quieres podemos salir a cazarle —bromeó con ella, sabiendo que su rechazo sería apasionado y rápido. No quedó decepcionado.

—¡Infiernos, no! —vociferó— No voy a perseguir a un lindo y precioso conejito y hacer una comida con él.

Shaoran se rió entre dientes, después dejó de hacerlo.

—Debes saber que con el tiempo lo harás —le dijo con seriedad—. Te estás convirtiendo en una mujer-lobo, Sakura. En forma de lobo te parecerá de lo más natural y a veces necesario. El lobo necesita alimentarse, de la misma manera que lo necesita el humano. Como humano tienes tus aficiones y te provees de las cosas que te estimulan y entretienen. Los lobos tienen las mismas necesidades. Los lobos tienen unas diversiones muy básicas, correr con la manada, jugar… —deslizó una amorosa mano por su desnuda espalda hasta la curva de su nalga, estrujando suavemente—… acoplarse y cazar.

Sakura suspiró, relajándose contra él.

—No te preocupes —la calmó, bostezando—. Te tendremos comiendo conejitos crudos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Eeewww —masculló ella mientras el sueño la tomaba de nuevo.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este epilogo,habra otro epilogo mas mucho las faltas de ortografia que hay en el capitulo anterior pero es que lo tuve que hacer en poco que lo a las/os que me apoyaron leyendo y comentando quereis que adapte aalguna novela solo teneis que decirlo.

Un besazo muy grande.


	11. Confiar en un lobo

**Capítulo Nueve  
><strong>

Sakura observó a Shaoran a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Estaba sentado en un banco de piedra al lado del estanque del koi, alimentando al pez. Una brisa suave movía su cabello, haciendo que los destellos ámbares y dorados que había en él relucieran y danzaran.

Bajo su camisa, los músculos de sus brazos se contraían y movían. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios —todavía le asombraba que un hombre tan extraordinario pudiera ser suyo.

Todo parecía perfecto excepto por una nota discordante, el compromiso. Fiel a su palabra, Shaoran no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto, pero Sakura tenía la sensación de que estaba muy a menudo en su mente. Había veces en las que se quedaba en silencio. Cuando le preguntaba si algo estaba molestándole, lo negaba inmediatamente. Aunque no lo admitiría, Sakura sabía que todavía estaba preocupado por su renuencia, especialmente ahora que seguramente había un pequeño en camino.

La mano de Sakura cubrió su abdomen todavía plano, un gesto inconsciente de protección.

Su mirada acarició de nuevo a Shaoran, con los ojos llenos de amor y admiración. Con él encontraba paz y seguridad. _Su vida se sentía completa_. El descubrimiento la inundó con calidez y despejó sus dudas, dejando detrás una tranquila determinación.

Salió lentamente de la casa y caminó a través del césped. Se detuvo detrás de Shaoran y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, con los dedos masajeando suavemente los músculos firmes.

—Hum, eso está bien, nena —ronroneó alzando su cabeza para mirarla.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido ante el amor por ella que brillaba tan claramente en los ojos de él.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y sus labios encontraron suavemente los de él. Shaoran giró su cuerpo y Sakura se encontró en su regazo. El suave beso terminó y Sakura se hundió en los ojos de Shaoran, mientras su mano se alzaba para apartar ligeramente el cabello de su adorada cara.

—Shao —dijo suavemente—, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de golpe, y luego se arrugaron en los rabillos mientras una sonrisa curvaba lentamente sus labios.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura.

—¿Sabes que los lobos se emparejan de por vida, verdad? —preguntó él con un destello en sus ojos.

—No lo querría de ninguna otra forma.

Sakura emitió un suave murmullo cuando los labios de Shaoran encontraron los de ella en un beso dulce y tierno.

—¿Cómo fue? —Shaoran se paró en la puerta del estudio y estudió a Sakura con un poco de preocupación. Acababa de llamar a sus padres para contarles la noticia de su compromiso.

Ella sonrió un poco lánguidamente.

—Más o menos como pensaba. Están felices pero cautelosos.

Shaoran entró sin prisa y se detuvo detrás del escritorio donde Sakura estaba sentada. Empezó a masajear los músculos tensos de sus hombros.

Sakura había predicho su reacción, cuando Shaoran y ella decidieron llamar a sus respectivos padres y comenzar a extender la feliz noticia de su compromiso. Sabía que se preocuparían después de todo lo que había pasado con su primer marido. En cierta forma Sakura sentía que _les_ había fallado cuando su matrimonio se rompió.

Los padres de Shaoran quedaron extasiados. El método seguro e inequívoco por el que un hombre lobo elegía a su compañera, desde luego, no les dejaba ninguna duda de que su hijo hubiera hecho la elección correcta. Sakura tenía un poco de envidia de lo fácil que había sido para Shaoran el darle la noticia a sus padres.

—Hum —canturreó ella con apreciación mientras sus manos aflojaban firmemente sus tensos hombros—. Me dijeron que te comentara que tienen muchas ganas de conocerte —le informó ella.

Él alzó una cínica ceja.

—Estoy seguro.

—Las tienen —le aseguró—. O pronto las tendrán, después de que reciban la llamada de Clare.

—¿Qué tiene Rika que ver con esto? —preguntó con un ceño confuso.

—Mamá y papá adoran a Rika. Confían incondicionalmente en su juicio —explicó —. Cuando ella les dé su entusiasta recomendación sobre ti, sus mentes se tranquilizarán.

Shaoran giro lentamente su silla para encararla. Metió un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella y la forzó a alzar los ojos para que se encontraran con los suyos.

—Te duele que confíen en el juicio de Rika y no en el tuyo —pinchó suavemente.

Ella asintió, se alzó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Sé que cometí un error, pero yo… —El tono triste de su voz le hizo sufrir por ella.

—Le amabas —declaró Shaoran de manera franca, reconociendo abiertamente el desagradable hecho. La siguió a la ventana y la envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho—. He aceptado el hecho de que una vez amaste a otro hombre. Y siento verdadera pena de que te dañara tanto ese asno.

De Sakura escapó un pequeño resoplido entrecortado.

—Pero nunca he estado más agradecido en mi vida, que del hecho de que no te hiciera feliz. —Apretó sus brazos en torno a ella—. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. O si nos hubiéramos conocido, habría pasado el resto de mi vida sumido en la tristeza, sabiendo que mi compañera pertenecía a otro hombre. Nadie elige amar, es el amor el que hace la elección. Tus padres lo saben, Sak. Creo que subestimas su comprensión. Te quieren, y estoy seguro de que confían en ti tanto como lo han hecho siempre. —Le dio un apretón admonitorio—. Déjalo ya, corazón, no te pongas triste sin razón.

Ella se giró en sus brazos y le apretó con una gratitud tan feroz que él gruñó por la presión que ella aplicaba.

—De buena gana habría sufrido un dolor diez veces mayor si hubiera sabido que al final estarías esperándome. _Te amo_. —Lo último fue dicho en un susurro, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos y contraían su garganta.

La frente de él encontró la de ella con un suave golpe.

—Eso lo es todo para mí, Sakura, porque confío en tu juicio. Sin reservas.

Su sonrisa llorosa tocó el corazón de él y luego sus labios dulcemente sensuales tocaron los suyos, otorgando un beso de una belleza tan delicada que le comunicó sin palabras la profundidad de su amor por él. Shaoran sintió que las lágrimas le velaban los ojos cuando se unieron, envueltos en el calor de sus cuerpos y el redoble armonioso de sus corazones.

—Por cierto —murmuró Sakura suavemente—, ¿te dije que mi hermana está de camino?

Shaoran gimió.

—La adorarás —prometió Sakura, con una sonrisa bromista curvando sus labios, mientras una mirada de seductora inocencia llenaba sus ojos—. Confía en mí.

Esa tarde Sakura y Shaoran se retiraron al estudio, donde Shaoran encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Agosto estaba llegando a su fin y daba paso a septiembre, y las noches se estaban volviendo más frías.

Holgazanearon cómodamente en el sofá, abrazados, contemplando el fuego.

—Quítate la ropa —susurró Shaoran.

—Lo haré si tú lo haces —replicó ella con una sonrisa sensual.

—Esta vez no, corazón —se negó Shaoran -nos soy el que está a punto de convertirse en lobo.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró cuando se sentó bruscamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos hacer eso? No estoy segura de estar preparada. —Su mano se movió protectoramente sobre su estómago—. ¿No dañará al niño, verdad?

Shaoran se puso en pie y tiró de ella para alzarla.

—No hará daño al pequeño —le aseguró suavemente, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle con firmeza la camisa—. Te encantará, Saku. Créeme, será fácil.

Confiando en su palabra comenzó a ayudarle, y pronto estuvo de pie desnuda, con las sombras que arrojaba la luz del fuego parpadeando sobre el ligero tinte dorado de su piel. Sakura se quedó allí, en apariencia relajada, bajo el creciente calor de los ojos de él. Sus ojos dorados comenzaron a brillar y, si ella hubiera visto su propio reflejo, habría notado que los suyos también brillaban con un destello plateado.

Sakura notó con placer el bulto creciente en los vaqueros de Shaoran. Deslizó la lengua sobre su labio inferior con anticipación sensual.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia delante y, con una muestra de gran contención, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Mírame a los ojos —la instruyó.

Sakura se rió tontamente. Al ver su ceño de desaprobación se serenó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es solo que sonabas como una de esas viejas películas de vampiros de la sesión de madrugada.

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora concéntrate —dijo él con fingida severidad, mientras sus labios se torcían con una sonrisa contenida.

Sakura eliminó su propia sonrisa y miró fijamente a los ojos de Logan. Se estableció una conexión inmediata y pudo ver, con los ojos de la mente, a Shaoran como un lobo, corriendo con alegre abandono por la extensión fresca y frondosa de un bosque interminable. Necesitaba estar con él. El deseo era tan fuerte y penetrante que ardía con él. El calor envolvió su cuerpo y sintió un extraño cambio que fluía y que la hizo sentir ligeramente mareada.

Cuando el mundo se enderezó, se encontró mirando a las rodillas de Shaoran. Dio un paso hacia atrás, confundida, y descubrió que sus dos piernas se habían convertido en cuatro. Funcionaban perfectamente, pero la extrañeza de eso hizo que intentara comprobarlo, lo que causó que su cuerpo comenzara a girar en círculos mientras daba saltos tratando de echar una mirada a su nuevo equipo.

Sonó la risa de Shaoran y Sakura se quedó rígida, con su dignidad lobuna muy ofendida ante el espectáculo de la alegría de él por su exhibición. Se sentó, la imagen perfecta de la majestad ofendida.

Él se agachó y le ofreció una disculpa muy sincera. Sakura le examinó silenciosamente un momento y luego se movió hacia delante para lamer su mejilla mostrando su aceptación. Con intención traviesa se alzó, colocó sus patas delanteras en los hombros de él y lo tiró deliberadamente. Shaoran rodó, riéndose cuando ella se elevó sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas mientras lamía su rostro y su cuello.

Transformándose de nuevo con facilidad, ella se tiró sobre él y rió.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —se entusiasmó.

Shaoran se giró, atrapándola bajo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Divertido, eh? Déjame mostrarte algo verdaderamente divertido.

Sin dudar su boca se cerró sobre la punta firme de su seno y comenzó a succionar con vigor. Sakura gimió y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos mientras se arqueaba bajo él.

Su boca se movió a su otro seno y le dio un tratamiento similar.

—¿Es esto divertido? —preguntó suavemente, lamiendo su pezón hinchado.

—¡Oh, oh, sí! —Jadeó— Más divertido, Shaoran —exigió.

Shaoran se apartó cuidadosamente de ella y se puso en pie, quitándose la ropa con lenta deliberación. Sus ojos permanecieron en Sakura, siguiendo las curvas de su delicioso cuerpo, parándose aquí y allá en las partes más apetitosas. Se demoró en sus pechos, en sus pezones rojos como rubíes que brillaban con su saliva. Su mirada se dirigió como una flecha a su sexo, visible entre sus torneados muslos separados. Su montículo era redondeado, los labios externos hinchados, la humedad brillaba entre ellos mientras su necesidad aumentaba.

Él tendió el brazo, ofreciéndole una mano. Ella la tomó y él tiró hasta ponerla en pie, volviendo al sofá. Se sentó, tiró de ella hacia delante y —sin palabras— le indicó que debía ponerse a horcajadas en su regazo. Sakura obedeció y él tomó su erección en la mano y la atormentó con ella.

Sakura jadeó y gimió cuando la hinchada y palpitante cabeza del pene de Shaoran se deslizó a través de los espesos jugos de su excitación. Le frotó repetidamente su clítoris hinchado, luego se deslizó a través de su hendidura hasta la entrada vaginal que le esperaba, aplicando presión, entrando unos pocos centímetros juguetones y retirándose para provocar de nuevo al necesitado brote de su clítoris.

Sakura se puso frenética por empalarse en su duro pene, pero Shaoran la controló fácilmente mientras murmuraba palabras suaves y emocionadas de estímulo. Satisfecho por que ella estuviera cabalgando al borde del orgasmo, Logan entró de nuevo solo hasta el borde interior de su canal.

—Mírame, nena —ordenó—. Quiero ver como te corres.

Los ojos de Sakura se clavaron en los suyos mientras él le permitía lentamente descender, tragándose la longitud dura y palpitante de su verga. Su aliento salía con esfuerzo de unos pulmones afanosos, y pequeños quejidos rasgaban su garganta mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, se tensaba, se tensaba y luego explotaba. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y lloró su liberación, bombeando rápidamente sus caderas contra el miembro que tenía enterrado hasta las bolas.

Shaoran sostuvo su cuerpo estremecido y tembloroso mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, apretando los dientes y reteniendo su propia liberación. Cuando Sakura volvió a la tierra la atrajo cerca de él, con la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su hombro. Cuando su respiración se hubo tranquilizado se echó hacia atrás y ella alzó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada tierna.

—¿Eso fue divertido? —preguntó él con una sonrisa satisfecha y pagada de sí misma.

—¡Oh, sí! —sonrió ella.

—¿Lista para más? —preguntó mientras sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, introduciendo más profundamente su miembro, impacientemente palpitante, en sus profundidades cálidas y deslizantes.

Sakura jadeó, luego le correspondió con un movimiento que obtuvo un gemido de Shaoran.

—Siempre —aseguró ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Comenzaron a moverse en sintonía, con Sakura ondulando contra él, cada movimiento frotaba su clítoris hábilmente contra su eje bombeante.

Las manos de Shaoran estaban llenas con los firmes globos de sus nalgas, mientras estimulaba su movimiento. Apretó los flexibles montículos bajo sus manos, mientras empujaba rítmicamente dentro de su vaina ajustada. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de él. Su pene se sentía enorme cuando se hinchó y endureció hasta un grado final, preparándose para la eyaculación.

Al sentir el zumbido de la liberación inminente en la base de su espina dorsal, liberó una de las mejillas redondeadas y metió la mano entre sus muslos. Las puntas de sus dedos encontraron la perla inflamada de su clítoris. Deslizándose en la humedad que lo rodeaba, lo masajearon gentilmente.

—¡Oh, oh, oh Dios, Shao! —gritó ella, cuando el clímax tomó de nuevo su deseoso cuerpo. Empujando a través del cierre, como un torno de su carne caliente y resbaladiza, Shaoran explotó, bañando sus paredes internas con el calor cremoso de su semen. Gimió mientras su pene se sacudía con cada chorro poderoso de semilla.

Completamente saciados, detuvieron sus movimientos mientras se derretían juntos, en un enredo relajado y flácido de cuerpos y miembros.

—Definitivamente divertido —murmuró Sakura.

Logan dio un suave resoplido de risa. Con un gruñido se levantó y puso a Sakura en pie.

Se quedaron juntos de pie, balanceándose inestablemente.

—¿Te vas a vestir? —la preguntó.

—No —respondió sucintamente, inclinándose para recoger las diversas piezas de ropa en sus brazos. Cuando se alejaba con un bamboleo falto de coordinación, Bryn se paró y miró hacia atrás—. ¿Vas a venir?

—Todavía no —la miró con lascivia, con sus ojos enfocados en los deliciosos montículos de su trasero. —Pero sigue andando, nena. Estaré listo de nuevo para cuando lleguemos arriba.

—Bestia —comentó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada directa. Se giró y continuó su salida de la habitación. Secretamente complacida por su efecto en él, una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Exactamente —murmuró él, con una mirada que seguía los movimientos hipnóticos de su trasero. La siguió con impaciencia por las escaleras.

Un par de días más tarde llegó la hermana de Sakura, Tomoyo. Tomó un avión hasta Saitama e insistió en alquilar un coche y conducir el resto del camino hasta Tomoeda.

—Es muy independiente —le reveló Sakura a Shaoran cuando trató de explicarle la negativa de Tomoyo a dejarles recogerla en el aeropuerto.

—Personalmente pienso que solo quiere tener un vehículo a mano de forma que pueda escaparse rápidamente —teorizó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo llegó a última hora de la tarde. Sakura salió corriendo de la casa para encontrarse con ella y ambas chillaron de alegría, abrazándose la una a la otra con placer. No se habían visto desde la tradicional reunión de Navidad en casa de sus padres hacía ocho meses, y tenían mucho de lo que ponerse al día.

Shoran remoloneó en la entrada para darles privacidad, estudiando a la hermana de Sakura con curiosidad. El parecido era raro pero inequívoco.

Sakura miró alrededor en busca de Shaoran y le hizo señas para que se uniera a ellas. Por su parte Tomoyo estudió a Shoran y encontró que era todo lo que Sakura había descrito. Parecía que a su hermana realmente le había tocado el gordo. Shaoran era un monumento, pensó Tomoyo con un ramalazo de envidia. Se castigó mentalmente mientras miraba a Sakura. El rostro de su hermana brillaba de felicidad mientras observaba acercarse a Shaoran. Cualquiera que pudiera sanar las heridas que su ex, el gilipollas, había infligido a su querida hermana, era digno de su respeto y su afecto. Tomoyo estaba decidida a no tener celos de la buena fortuna de su hermana. Incluso aunque su propia relación acabara de irse por el desagüe.

Sakura les presentó y ambos intercambiaron educaros saludos.

—Sakura no exageró —empezó Tomoyo después de estrechar la mano de Shaoran—, _eres_ un hombre grande.

Shaoran se quedó quieto, momentáneamente perdido, inseguro de cómo responder a su comentario. El rostro de Tomoyo enrojeció y Sakura se echó a reír.

Sonriendo Tomoyo se disculpó.

—Lo siento, Shaoran, si eso no ha sonado bien. Mi boca tiene tendencia a soltar las cosas antes de que mi cabeza pueda medir las consecuencias y esto, atajarlas, por así decirlo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza ante su confusa explicación, pero continuó bravamente—. Lo que quiero decir es que eres alto, y cuando estrechaste mi mano noté lo grandes que son tus manos y… ¡Voy a parar aquí mismo antes de que me meta en más problemas!

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Puso su brazo alrededor de Sakura y le dijo—: Tienes razón, me gusta.

Tomoyo exhaló un sentido suspiro de alivio.

—¡guau!

Shaoran rió.

—Vamos, mete tus cosas en la casa y ponte cómoda.

Holaaa chios/As siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que mi ordenador hizo caputt y ya sabeis me encuentro en la penosa situacion de ir a cibers cada dos por tres para hacer trabajos de estudio,por cierto otra de mis excusas validas es que estoy estresada jeje

respecto al capitulo dire que hay un segundo epilogo con T&E,lo siento chicas pero no hay nacimiento ni nada,en el proximo cap,que sera en breve respondere a vuestras preguntas. besos

ESTRELLA ROSADA.


	12. Mi vida lobuna y lo Inesperado

Hola! se de sobra que me quieren matar,¿mi excusa?, pues varios sucesos que no vienen a cuento pero que me han impedido que suba los ultimos caps de esta maravillosa novela.

Pido una enorme disculpa y unas enormes gracias con sabor a fresa aquellas personas que aún sin poder actualizar no pararon de enviarme mesajes de ánimo y esperanza,la verdad es que siento no poder contestar lo reviews,al menos no todos, pero es que ha sido tremendamente díficil escabullirme de clase y subir la actualización.

Sin más preámbulos aquí está lo que tanto habeís esperado.

Esta historia no me pertenecen,ni los a Kate Steele y a Clamp respectivamente,yo solo me atribuyo el persmiso de publicar.

Epílogo 2 y último

...

A última hora de esa noche, Sakura y Shaoran estaban relajándose en el estudio, después de compartir una comida con Tomoyo, Rika y Terada en el restaurante.

Tomoyo se había retirado a la cama, la combinación del viaje y la noche pasada, finalmente pudieron con ella. A pesar de sus hábitos de ave nocturna, estaba profundamente dormida.

Shaoran había persuadido a Sakura, sin demasiados problemas, de que esta sería una buena noche para su primera carrera juntos. Con eso en mente, pasaron algún tiempo en el estudio, contentos cada uno con la compañía del otro, mientras daban tiempo a Tomoyo para que se instalara y consiguiera dormir.

Las manos de Shaoran empezaron a vagar, una colocada en su estómago, frotándolo provocativamente, la otra acunando el globo pleno de un seno, haciendo que ella se contoneara mientras se apoyaba contra él.

—Eres peligroso —le dijo, colocando sus manos sobre las de él para detener sus movimientos—. Parece extraño pensar que hubo un tiempo en que te evité como una plaga. Ahora eres familiar, y tan querido.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios se encontraron en un beso profundo y que robaba el alma.

—Como lo eres tú, mi dulce perrita —murmuró él contra sus labios.

—¡Oye! —protestó Sakura.

—Bueno… eres una mujer lobo, corazón —explicó Shaoran mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándola un rápido estremecimiento de placer.

—Hablando de perras —cambió Sakura de tema—, ¿se ha sabido algo de Azumi o Kaoru?

—No. Imagino que Kaoru todavía está, esto… , remarcando su nueva posición sobre Azumi —bromeó Shaoran con una risa.

Sakura rió entre dientes.

—¿Así es como lo llamas?

—¡Oh, sí! —replicó Shao— Y esté detrás o delante de ella, definitivamente será el que esté encima. —Volvió a hocicar la oreja de Saku, delineando con su lengua las espirales estilizadas—. Tengo una nueva posición que estoy impaciente por probar contigo —bromeó él.

Los labios de Sakura se torcieron en una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y cuál podría ser? —preguntó ella, mientras su corazón latía más rápido.

Shaoran susurró en su oído mientras los ojos de Sakura se dilataban.

—He leído sobre eso, pero eres tan grande que no cabría ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, intrigada y aprensiva al mismo tiempo.

—Con mucho lubricante, que compré hoy por cierto, y mucha paciencia, cabrá. —Él masajeó sus hombros con dulzura—. Nos lo tomaremos muy lenta y cuidadosamente. ¿Quieres probarlo cuando volvamos?

Considerándolo seriamente, Sakura asintió con la cabeza para dar su consentimiento.

—He sentido curiosidad sobre eso —admitió ella.

—Esa es otra cosa que amo de ti —reveló Shaoran mientras se alzaba y la atraía a sus brazos—. Siempre hay algo dando vueltas dentro de ese ocupado cerebro tuyo. —Le besó la frente, la nariz y luego los labios—. ¿Estás lista para irte?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa de anticipación. Su primera vez fuera, como lobo. Casi temblaba de entusiasmo.

Shaoran tomó su mano, caminaron silenciosamente a través de la casa hasta la cocina y salieron por la puerta de atrás. La luna estaba casi llena, un disco etéreo y plateado en el cielo de medianoche. Anduvieron por el césped y siguieron el camino una corta distancia antes de parar para desnudarse.

Se examinaron el un al otro mientras se desvestían. Sus ojos brillaban y chispeaban con el entusiasmo mutuo. Sakura podía ver la dura protuberancia del pene de Shaoran cuando tiraba contra sus vaqueros ya desabrochados. Un gruñido bajo y retumbante surgió de la garganta de Shaoran cuando Sakura reveló sus pechos, los pezones ateridos e hinchados en el frío aire de la noche.

La velocidad de su corazón y su respiración aumentaron mientras completaban rápidamente la tarea. Luchando por mantener su plan, en vez de echarse a la tierra y tomarse el uno al otro, clavaron sus ojos en los del otro e hicieron el cambio simultáneamente.

Los lobos se enfrentaron el uno al otro, con los hocicos extendidos a modo de saludo mientras sus narices se tocaban.

El macho más grande se giró y empezó a correr, virando lejos del camino para dirigirse más profundamente entre los árboles. Sin ninguna duda, la hembra más pequeña le siguió.

Sakura estaba asombrada. Su cuerpo trabajaba con gracia suave e instintiva, mientras seguía a Shaoran. Corrió sin esfuerzo, deslizándose con apenas un crujido por la maleza. Su visión era tan aguda que evitaba fácilmente cualquier cosa con la que pudiera tropezar de manera inconsciente.

Su nariz se agitó cuando los olores de la noche llegaron hasta ella. Captó el olor rico y margoso de la tierra bajo sus patas, mientras removían las hojas podridas del otoño pasado, el fuerte olor a pino y enebro de las plantas de hoja perenne. Eran particularmente intrigantes los olores antiguos y recientes de ciervos, conejos, codornices y ardillas. La necesidad, antigua como el tiempo, de cazar corría por sus venas como vino. Embriagadora, atrayente.

Corrieron hasta que alcanzaron la alta formación rocosa que daba su nombre a la manada, Torre de Hierro. Allí, Shaoran ascendió por el lado de sotavento con su suave pendiente y se quedó parado, envuelto por la noche y el brillo suave de la luz de la luna. Alzó su hocico al cielo y aulló su alegría por la vida y su compañera.

Sakura sintió que un tirón estremecido recorría su cuerpo tenso y se unió a su serenata.

El sonido libre y salvaje llenó la noche y su corazón palpitó de regocijo.

Shaoran se reunió con ella, lamió su hocico, deslizó su cuerpo cerca del de ella. Su gruñido estuvo lleno de alabanza y satisfacción. Se volvió y de nuevo se estiró, corriendo por la pura alegría de hacerlo.

Terminaron su carrera en un estanque alimentado por un arroyo, que se encontraba en los bosques detrás de la casa.

Shaoran cambió de forma y Sakura siguió su ejemplo fácilmente.

Ella se arrojó en sus brazos, riéndose alegremente mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

—Es asombroso, realmente asombroso. ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!

—¿Es todo lo que esperabas, Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran.

—¡Todo y más! —Ella atrapó su precioso rostro entre sus manos— Gracias, gracias, Shaoran. Te amo tanto.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, mi mujer dulce y salvaje. —Sus labios capturaron los de ella mientras se hundían en la hierba verde y fría a causa del estanque—. Mi compañera —murmuró él contra sus labios—. Siempre.

Su cuerpo cubrió el de ella, abrigándola con su calor mientras sus manos y sus labios la adoraban. Sakura se encontró mirando al brillo ámbar y dorado de sus ojos mientras él se preparaba para montarla. Esto era su sueño. Este hombre su amor y su vida. Esta era su recompensa por confiar en el lobo.

…...

Tomoyo estaba agitada. Se había ido a la cama y se había derrumbado durante un par de horas, luego se había despertado bruscamente, de repente completamente despierta. El problema era que era un ave nocturna, y no estaba acostumbrada a irse a la cama tan temprano. Eso, aparte de encontrarse en una cama que no era familiar, había causado que se despertara.

Fue por el libro que había guardado en una de sus bolsas, decidiendo que un poco de romance e intriga sería justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando cruzaba el suelo una tabla crujió bajo sus pies. Hizo una pausa y oyó un ruido de rasguños y una risa sorda que avanzaba por el pasillo. Aparentemente Sakura y Shaoran estaban yéndose justamente a la cama.

Tomoyo recogió el libro, contemplándolo distraídamente mientras su mente consideraba a Sakura y a Shaoran. Su sonrisa era algo triste mientras pensaba en su propia falta de vida amorosa. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar nunca al tipo correcto? Se concentró en el libro y decidió que no funcionaría. Se vistió silenciosamente y caminó suavemente por el pasillo, descendió las escaleras y avanzó a través de la casa a oscuras, con la ayuda de la pequeña linterna que siempre llevaba en su llavero. La cocina estaba justo delante y, si recordaba correctamente, había una puerta que conducía al patio trasero.

Cuando salió exhaló un suspiro de alivio y alegría. El aire de la noche era frío y tranquilo, y sintió que su espíritu se elevaba mientras se apartaba de la casa y se adentraba en los bosques circundantes. La luna, a pocos días de ser llena, cabalgaba alta en el cielo, facilitándola el ver el camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles.

Tomoyo caminaba lentamente, sin ningún destino en mente. Siempre había tenido un buen sentido de la dirección y se sentía a gusto con la naturaleza. Mientras seguía el camino oyó el chapoteo suave del agua en la distancia.

Al descubrir el destello reflejado de la luz de la luna, siguió hacia delante, hasta que entró en un claro donde un riachuelo de cauce suave alimentaba una charca poco profunda. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras caminaba al borde del estanque. Se arrodilló y deslizó los dedos por el agua clara. Estaba caliente.

Le dirigió al agua una mirada especulativa y luego comprobó el área circundante. Tras decidir arriesgarse, comenzó rápidamente a despojarse de su ropa y, desnuda, entró en el agua acogedora.

No vio el par de ojos que brillaban con una incandescencia verde azulada mientras la observaban hundirse en el estanque.

El agua era lo suficientemente profunda como para que pudiera nadar, lo que así hizo, dando unas pocas vueltas a su circunferencia. Cansada de ese ejercicio se tumbó sobre la espalda y flotó, admirando el claro cielo nocturno con su luna y sus innumerables estrellas que brillaban tan alegremente. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que sofocó un bostezo mientras se encontraba echando de menos la cama que había abandonado no hacía mucho. Con un suspiro avanzó dando patadas hasta el borde del estanque y se puso en pie, saliendo del agua.

Tomoyo era ajena a la imagen que presentaba cuando el agua se deslizaba de su cuerpo, y lo dejaba pálido y brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Su cabello, echado hacia atrás, revelaba los rasgos puros y encantadores de su rostro. Alta y ágil, sus curvas eran plenas y firmes. Los pechos generosos estaban coronados por pezones rosados que se habían endurecido por el frío aire de la noche. Una cintura esbelta acentuaba sus generosas curvas y la curva impecable de sus firmes nalgas. Debajo de un vientre ligeramente redondeado, el nido de rizos que adornaba su montículo era pálido y relucía con el agua del estanque. Sus piernas eran largas y curvilíneas, desde lo alto de sus muslos proporcionados a sus pies delgados y arqueados.

Con intención de recoger su ropa, se dobló para recuperar su camisa y comenzó a secarse. El sonido de un leve crujido captó su atención y buscó en la oscuridad hasta que sus ojos encontraron al lobo.

Estaba parado con un aire tranquilo y majestuoso a no más de seis metros. Tomoyo se quedó helada por la sorpresa. Un ligero escalofrío de miedo contrajo su vientre hasta que recordó todas las cosas que había leído sobre los lobos. Una investigadora en particular había dicho que los lobos normalmente no atacaban a la gente, y que mientras los estaba estudiando, los lobos, especialmente los machos, habían sentido curiosidad por ella y a menudo habían pasado horas en sus cercanías, aparentemente estudiándola mientras ella les estudiaba a ellos.

Tomoyo se esforzó en relajar sus músculos contraídos mientras admiraba al lobo. Su piel era espesa y lustrosa, principalmente negra azulada, aclarándose hacia el pecho, el bajo vientre y las patas. Parecía enorme, aunque no tenía nada con que compararlo al no haber visto nunca antes un lobo. Y sus ojos… ¿Estaban brillando? Seguramente era un reflejo de la luz de la luna en el agua, reflexionó ella. Como no estaba segura de qué color tenían normalmente los ojos los lobos, encontró el zafiro y añil completamente notable.

Un jirón de aire nocturno sopló en su piel, haciéndola temblar.

—Espero que no te importe —le dijo al lobo suavemente—, pero tengo que moverme. Yo no tengo pelo, ¿sabes?, y hace un poco de frío aquí sin ropa.

Como respuesta el lobo ladeó la cabeza y luego se sentó, contemplándola expectante.

—Supongo que eso significa que está bien —refunfuñó Tomyo mientras se vestía cuidadosamente, con movimientos tranquilos y pausados.

Todo el tiempo el lobo la miraba con interés.

Tras ponerse los zapatos se puso de frente al lobo.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte —expresó ella—. Pero tengo que irme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo.

Como respuesta la boca del lobo se abrió y su lengua quedó colgando en una gran sonrisa canina.

Un ceño suspicaz cruzó el rostro de Tomoyo.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eras extraño? —preguntó ella, y luego admitió—: Pero muy hermoso. Gracias por hacerme compañía. Tal vez nos encontremos alguna vez.

Ella retrocedió unos pocos pasos, solo para ver si había alguna objeción. Cuando el lobo no hizo ningún movimiento, se volvió y siguió el rastro de vuelta a la casa. Tras deslizarse silenciosamente en la cocina, cerró con llave y se arrastró escaleras arriba a su habitación, se cambió rápidamente y se deslizó de vuelta a la cama.

Segura, cálida y agradablemente soñolienta, Tomoyo comenzó a dejarse llevar hasta que el aullido evocador de un lobo perforó la quietud de la noche. Escuchó el sonido con temor mientras por la espina dorsal le bajaba un escalofrío.

Justo al final del pasillo, tanto Shaoran como Sakura escucharon el aullido.

—Eriol —identificó Shaoran.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Sakura con un bostezo somnoliento.

Shaoran la abrazó.

—Probablemente solo salió a correr.

—Mmm —murmuró Sakura mientras se acurrucaba contra él y se dormía.

Shaoran permaneció despierto y escuchó un segundo aullido agitado. Antes había oído regresar a Tomoyo de su paseo a la luz de la luna. Se quedó tumbado silenciosamente, especulando sobre las posibilidades…

...

Gracias de verdad por haberme leído durante todo este tiempo y sin haber perdido la esperanza de una posible actualización y contando con nada menos que 48 reviews,no estando nada mal para empezar.

Doy en especial las gracias a :

Didi87: Tu que desde el principio m ehgas apoyado te doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos,me alegra que te haya gustado que puisera EXT aunque lo siento si el ex de saku no apararece más jejje... yo también querría darle una paliza y lo de la familia de saku, creéme que pensé en inventarlo pero no quería desestructurar la historia, pero ten en cuenta de que lo haré en mi próximo fic.

Anaiza18: Estoy llena de regocijo al saber que mi fic está entre tus favoritos, y pues aquí tienes el final y espero que nos sigamos leyendo e esta gran comunidad.

Stellar BS: SI! Shaoran es demasiado tierno,me entran ganas de echarle chocolate por encima y comermelo pieza a pieza jajajja y si, también soy una lectora empedernida del leyendo mis próximos fics, será un placer tenerte entre mis seguidoras.

Beabi: JAJAJ contigo parece que hemos adaptado esta historia nosotras,me encanta tu chispa y gracia al comentar las situaciones que más te han gustado,muchas gracias.

theMagnoliaNet: Tú has sido la que más me ha podido abrir los ojos en el avnaze de esta historia,es cierto que empezé este fic por la solicitud de una amiga mía pero con el paso de los capítulos, se ha formado una conexión especial que no puedo explicar pero que existe.

Siento no poder escribir más pero el tiempo se me agota, no está de más decir que ,aunque estoy escribiendo fics de mi completa autoría, estoy más que dispuesta a seguir adaptando historias de todo tipo, siempre y cuando sea principalmente SXS aunque no me opongo a las demás,todo es cosa de hablar y reflexionar.

Solo me queda decir que aquellas personas que no estan de acuerdo con las adaptaciones es que no tienen verdadreo espíritu de escritor pues no saben que al adaptar también nos inspiramos para crear nuestras propias historias.

Estrella Rosada.


End file.
